Shadows of a wolf
by The Reaper of Insanity
Summary: Follow me as I enter the world of RWBY and interact with the characters there. I may even play a role in the Canon story after a time, but let's just see if I don't get ate by grimm beforehand. This is my first fanfic so criticism is appreciated. Rated M for language, and suggestive themes, no lemons, and the grammar/spelling improves with every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All things RWBY belong to roosterteeth, the only thing I own is any and all OC's I Produce out my thick skull.

Chapter 1: Why does everything go wrong on Monday

It was dark, darkness being the only thing the eye could see. I look around and I am unable to see anything other than darkness. Suddenly, the scene begins to shift around me to what appears to be a forest. I stand alone in a clearing with combat attire on that I do not own. A black shirt with chainmail underneath, with black combat pants and red armor plating. Black and red combat boots with a black cloak on to finish the outfit. I look across the clearing and I see a man covered in shadows looking back, and then I see him draw a blood stained claymore. He begins to walk towards me as I pull out my weapon, a 6ft scythe with an 8 gauge shotgun built into it, capable of full auto fire when in gun form, which I named _howling redemption_ since I have wolf ears with a tail in this place and also because the weapon sounds like it is howling when it is in gun form.

I start sprinting towards the man and swing horizontally to try to get the first hit in, but he dodges and counters with a boot to the ribs which launches me into a tree 20 yards away. I stand and load the scythe with slug rounds so I can have a range advantage. I switch my weapon to gun form and begin unleashing hell on the man... Only for him to block every shot with shadows. He sprints to me and we exchange blows, countering and striking as fast as we both can. I eventually get lucky and hit his chest, leaving quite a large gash on the poor bastard. Before I can even register that I hit him, he knocks away my weapon and runs me through with the claymore. I collapse and before everything fades away, I see that bloody sword heading for my head...

"HOLY SHIT" I yell as awake from yet another nightmare. I look at the clock and see it is only 3am. Look over to the bed across the room hoping that I didn't wake my brother, which for once I didn't. I get out of bed and tip toe to the bathroom to try and wash the sweat off of my face. Turning on the faucet, I splash some water on my face. After drying off my face, I look up and see me; All 6'3" and 150lbs of me. I havedark brown hair with brown eyes along and pale white skin. I soon realize that I won't be sleeping anymore tonight and start getting ready to go to school. After a very much needed shower and packing all my clothes for zero period weight lifting, I still have about 30 minutes before I need to leave, so I go and wake up my brother Darren only to be met with "BLURRGGG"... and now it looks I need new shoes.

I hop into my 1991 chevy blazer only to see some asshole siphoned all of my gasoline so now it is a two and a half mile run to high school... Oh fun. Seeing how shit already has hit the fan and it isn't even seven am yet, I seriously consider If I should go to school or just stay home, but me being me, I start jogging my way there. About half way there, I hit a red light and come to a stop. The light changes to green and it says it is fine to walk so I do, only to be met with the business end of a semi...

Before I lose consciousness, one thought goes through my head 'I seriously hate Mondays'

A/N: that is chapter 1 everybody, it is mainly a prologue to set up the story, the characters of RWBY will show up in a chapter or so.

Thanks for reading and this has been the reaper speaking, see you all later

1/26/16: Made some edits so it is more... Readable


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: double update because reasons, rwby belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to me, expect the chapters to get longer once I get a proper set up now on to the story

Chapter 2: Out of the frying pan...

"Is he dead?" Said a small childlike voice

"No he is fine, just unconscious." Said another voice, this one monotone and calm.

"Well, we need to head back to beacon but we can't just leave him here in the forest, he would never make it." Said a third voice, this one peppy and cheerful.

"Yes we can, he is probably white fang just like the rest of those Faunas scum" said a 4th voice, this one bitchy and full of hate.

It was at this point that I stopped listening and tried to wake up the rest of the way. With enough willpower, I managed to open my eyes, only to see the sun at high noon with ultra sensitive eyes. I then clutched my eyes and screamed

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS"... That wasn't an overreaction at all. After a minute or so I tried again and saw 4 teenage women about my age, with the exception of the short one in a red hood. They looked at me as if I was insane but then again, that outburst I had didn't exactly help with that.

The short one approached me rather cautiously with her weapon drawn.

"Umm... hi, my name's Ruby Rose, what's your name?" She said a little suspicious of me. Normally, I would throat punch someone for talking to me since high school children are assholes, but she had a scythe big as I am tall, so I didn't have a choice but to answer.

"My name is Alexander Shinigami. Where am I?" Ruby looked me like I have been living under a rock all my life

"You are in the Emerald Forest, outside of Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale" Ruby said like it was the most common knowledge ever

"I am not in California anymore am I?" She looked confused

"California? Is that a village of some kind?".

"Uhhh... Yeah let's go with that, May I ask you for your friend's names? I would like to know something because I am so God Damned confused right now".

"Oh of course, that is my sister Yang" Ruby said as she pointed to the blonde woman who waved and winked at me.

"That is Blake" She continued, pointing to the girl with a bow who simply nodded at me.

"And that is Weiss" Ruby Finished, pointing to the white haired girl that just huffed and turned away from me like she was Fucking better than me.

"I see, umm if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here and why are they staring at me as if I am death incarnate?" I asked Ruby, she looked rather contemplative and responded in turn

"You see, we don't exactly know how you got here and for the second question... You need a mirror for that" She said before handing me a mirror and I saw something I did not expect. I saw my hair was black with a red streak down the side. My right eye was red but the left one kept changing color. It was currently a brown color, but before I could dwell on that, I noticed I had a pair of wolf ears atop my head.

"Well I didn't look anything like THIS when I went to bed last night." I said, causing them all look at me confused so I elaborated further

"I had brown hair, brown eyes, and no wolf ears when I woke up this morning" I said which made them even more confused and then Blake finally spoke up

"What is the last thing you remember?" She said making me think over everything I could remember. Okay, I remember walking to school and stopping at a red light. Then it hit me, both the memory and the semi.

"I should be very dead right now" i said, causing Yang to look mortified at that

"Why?" Yang asked me so I gave her the most deadpanned face I can muster up

"Because the last thing I remember is being met with the business end of a semi truck, hell, even my current clothes are torn and bloody." I said with a gesture to my damaged black T-shirt and blue jeans. They all looked at me, then each other and said at the same time

"Ozpin needs to hear this". Before I could ask what in the Sam hell an 'ozpin' is, I hear an ear piercing screech and look up to see a very big, and VERY pissed off bird.

They all drew their weapons, Weiss a rapier that had a revolver above the hilt with some colors on it. Blake had a katana and a cleaver while Yang unfurled a pair of gauntlets from her wrists. Ruby had a very big red scythe with a blunt side and what appeared to be a rifle built in to it. I felt completely useless until I felt something heavy on my back. So, with curiosity getting the better of me, I grabbed it to see that I was holding a rather large black metal square. I look it over to see two buttons on it, so I pushed the first one and the Damn thing started shifting which nearly made me drop it. After it was done, I was holding a very big shotgun. I remove the clip to see what I feared, 8 gauge shotgun shells, that this was the scythe from my dreams. I quickly unfolded it into scythe form which gained everyone's attention.

"I'll explain after we kill the bird" I said mildly afraid of our rapidly approaching enemy.

"Nevermore" Blake tells me with an impassive tone.

"I don't care about the name, I just would like to not get ate by the Damn thi-DUCK!" I yell as it swoops over our heads and misses by a few inches. I switch my weapon to shotgun mode and load slug rounds into my gun before firing at the wings. The rest of the team got the same idea and joined in with .50 cal rounds, some sort of magic shit, 9mm which is rather pointless due to range, and the some flares that explode.

All that managed to do is piss it off and it launched feathers at us, which I questioned until they cut a tree in half to which I immediately hid behind a boulder because I would rather not be skewed like a whore on Saturday. I hop out of cover just in time to be met with a headbutt from the bird that launched me across the clearing into a tree. I was about to pass out again when I felt power beyond comprehension surge through me, I felt like I could take down an army on my own. I had the instinct to let it out around me and so I did, to watch it form a railgun next to me and fire on the Nevermore, blowing it apart. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw before passing out was a panicking Ruby...

A/N: That's chapter 2, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. Also I am looking for some one to do a cover photo relating to rwby, just pm me the stuffs if you wants to. I can only offer recognition for said art.

1/26/16: Edited to be more readable


	3. Chapter 3

"A/N: hey all I am back, rwby belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to me and any music stated belongs to the respective artists. Here it is :P

Chapter 3: ...and into the fires of hell"

"I seriously need to stop losing consciousness, it is getting old fast" I said with a groan as I got up from the floor.

"I would be inclined to agree with you Mr. Shinigami" a voice said from behind me which scared the fucking shit out of me.

"AHHH" I screamed like a girl... What is with me and bad wake up calls? As I regained my bearings and what little pride I had left from that less than manly scream, I saw that I was in an office that appeared to be surrounded by a clock. The girls from the forest are here and there was an older gentleman sitting at a desk.

"So I guess I can add this to my list of bad first impressions right Mr..." I said to the man. I finally took in his appearance and saw that he is wearing darker clothes, a green scarf and had sliver hair that he looks way too young to actually have.

"Ozpin, just call me Ozpin" he said to me in calm fashion

"Will do and if you don't mind, can you just call me Alexander, actually just Alex, Alexander is a bit too formal" I said with a nervous chuckle as I scratched the back of my head.

"Very well Alex, May I ask as to why you where in the forest outside of my academy?" he ask me in a tone that demanded, no, Commanded respect. I looked at my feet and decided to tell him the truth

"In all honesty sir, I was hoping you would be able to tell me, the last thing I remember is being hit by a big rig then waking up in the forest." I said a bit quieter than I intended to. He paused for a moment to pull up something on his computer, which he turned around to show me that it was me fighting the Nevermore.

"Now, where did you learn to fight like this? Until today, there is zero record of you existing. Furthermore, you took out a high ranking Grimm on your own for the most part, something that even members of Team RWBY has trouble doing" He said intrigued by the Video. I looked at the girls to see the team name come together in my head from their names, which led me to an assumption.

"First off, I assume Ruby is the leader since her name appears first in the acronym" I said which I receive a set of nods from everyone.

"Secondly, the railgun is new for me, I have never been able to do anything like that in my life. And to the actual combat training, you wouldn't believe me." I said before looking up to see Ozpin lean foward with no emotion on his face.

"try me." He said, entirely sure that it wouldn't surprise him in anyway whatsoever.

"May I grab a seat Sir? This might take a while to explain" I asked, getting a nod in the affirmative. I grabed a chair from across the room and sat down across from the odd man.

*inhales and exhales nervously* "It all began about 3 months ago, I started having nightmares every time I went to sleep. While this does not sound important, I assure you in every way it is. In the nightmares, I would have a large amount of control over what occurred such as location and my armament, I believe the proper term is lucid dream but that's aside the point. The only thing I couldn't change was the outcome, no matter what variables I altered or even removed, I would always die at the end of each dream. In the nightmares, I would always fight a man covered in shadows, at first I thought it was just a mere stranger. But, after about a month or so of getting brutally murdered. I realized who was killing me, who was smacking me around like a rag doll." I said with a pause, both from nervousness and to build tension because I'm a bit of an ass. Ozpin made a gesture for me to continue so I did

"The stranger is me... an absolute representation of my darker emotions and even my darker memories. So in a sense, I am fighting the darker half of my soul. Anyway while time passes normally in the real world, it is much slower in the nightmares. Which is how I learned how to do everything combat related, by getting in technically years of experience in of a few months time. My fighting style has one purpose in mind, destroy the enemy. My weapon reflects that, especially when compared to ruby's scythe." I said, causing everyone in the room with the exception of Ozpin to look at me confused

"Ruby, can you place your weapon unfolded next to mine" I asked as I place _Howling Redemption_ on the ground in scythe form. She looked at me suspiciously but did as I ask.

"Look at her weapon and then look at mine. Hers has a blunt side plus it is used for a hit and run combat style, as is seen by the light weight design combined with high recoil. My weapon, however, reflects my style of brute force. The blades are serrated, the blunt side is replaced by 3 daggers; a 6 inch long bottom dagger, a four 4 inch long middle dagger, and a 2 inch long top dagger. These allow me to make a lethal counter using the rear edge rather than a non-lethal take down. Also, instead of using .50 caliber bullets like her weapon, mine fires 8 gauge shotgun shells. Furthermore, mine is capable of using birdshot, buckshot, slugs, incendiary, and high explosive shells. Which is also why the firing mech is closer to the front and it semi automatic instead of bolt action. Lastly, when my weapon gun form, it has a bayonet and is fully automatic." I said as picked up my scythe and put it away. Ozpin looked deep in thought and finally asked the question I dreaded the most

"So why don't you exist in any database on Remnant?" I let out a heavy sigh and told him a total lie and a total truth at the same time, because I can

"Because sometimes, people don't want to be found. The world is a cruel, dark place that will break even the kindest of souls. I know this all too well" I said as I pulled my weapon out and set it on my lap to look at it.

"And how do you know this?" Ozpin asked me as he set his cane (that I didn't even know he had) on his desk.

"Because it broke me a long time ago. Ozpin, what becomes of a man when loses everything he holds dear? What happens when he loses his family and friends? What happens when you have no where else to go because all you ever held dear has been destroyed?" I asked retorically asked, I could practically feel the girls behind me become downtrodden.

"So Alex, it would safe to assume you have no where to go since you are not from Remnant yes? And before you ask, this is not the first time nor will it be the last time someone from earth shows up. Our planets are somehow connected it would seem" He said as he sipped from his coffee cup

"Damn Ozpin, you are pretty observant, and yes that is right." I said as I leaned back into my surprisingly comfy chair. What he said next baffled me entirely

"How would you like to come to my school, you'll be able to protect people with the skills you present. You'll also have a roof over your head and food on your table."

"With all do respect Sir, I am leagues behind the people here, not to mention that I don't even kno how to use that ability again an-"

"Corporeal illusions" Ozpin abruptly cut me off

"What?" I asked with my train of thought entirely derailed.

"Corporeal illusions are illusions that are capable of doing physical damage, meaning that you could create just about anything if you have enough aura for it and proper training. It is an exceedingly rare Semblance and often is a game changer on the battlefield" Ozpin said as he showed me what he said except on his computer.

"I accept your offer on the condition that someone explains everything you just said to me and basic information about Remnant so I actually have a Chance of fitting in" I said because I was beyond lost at that point. Ozpin smiled at me and spoke into a small receiver

"Glynda, could you come into my office please?" He said with a small grin still on his face. I heard the door open to see a tall, middle-aged blonde woman walk in. She looked stern and judging by how all of Team RWBY tensed up behind me, she is not to be fucked with in any way, shape, nor even thought of being fucked with.

"Glynda, could you set up Alex's sleeping arrangements while he is out for us?" He asked her for her to nod then swiftly turn and leave. I realized what he said and asked him

"What do you mean while I am out?" I asked him, causing his smile grow dark

"Though I will be covering your school supplies and clothing, you will still need to go and get personal wear since tattered clothing isn't decent nor effective combat gear, not to mention causal wear along with pajamas." He said with his smile growing darker all the while. It was at this very moment I felt 4 very dark and terrifying presences behind me. I turn to see all of Team RWBY with damn near predatory looks in there eyes walking (stalking) towards me.

"Ozpin, one day I will have my revenge upon you for this and when I do, your pain will be legendary." I said before I jumped up from my seat. I managed to run 2, maybe 3 steps away from the girls before I was brought down and dragged towards the door. The last thing I said before being left to my fate of clothes shopping with 4 teenage women was... Actually screaming at the top of my lungs

"OZPIN, YOU ARE A SADIST"... I meant every word it. The rest of my pleas for freedom and the like are unintelligible due to being dragged away at a fast pace. Ozpin smiled and took a sip of coffee, before losing it and falling over while laughing his ass off.

A/N: chapter 3 everybody, have a good one and later peeps

1/27/16: Edited because it was bad enough to make me cringe when reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: disclaimer stuffs, I owns none of this cept OCs, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, ONWARDS TO THE SHOW

Chapter 4: Getting to know your surroundings, and sweet, sweet revenge

So I have 2 choices here, save what little pride I have left and just go shopping or... "Alex this would go a lot smoother if you actually walked instead of me dragging your sorry ass to the airship" said one annoyed Yang. Yes I was fighting like hell to not go, I actually left a long trail of claw marks on the ground behind me, which sounded akin to nails on a chalkboard. "Miss Xaio Long, why are you dragging a fellow student when he clearly doesn't want to go with you?" I heard a rather energetic male voice say. I look up to see a man in his mid thirties who seriously needs to lay off the caffeine, his clothes are wrinkled and his shirt is half tucked in and half way buttoned. His hair is a strange shade of green and he is carrying a thermos in his right hand, most likely coffee.

"We're taking him clothes shopping, Ozpin told us to" Yang said with a chuckle

"Well, if Ozpin sanctioned this I have no choice but to abide by his wishes, my apologies my good man" the man who I assumed by this point to be a teacher said.

"Bye professor Oobleck" Ruby said happily

"It is Doctor Oobleck, I didn't get that PhD for nothing miss Rose" Oobleck said dismissively

Now me being a smart ass, especially since he left me to my fate, I gave the best deadpan face I possibly could and said "both a PhD and a doctorate require the same amount of schooling, therefore, either way is correct sir"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to talk, but just turned on his heels and left. Deciding the ground sucks, I finally gave in and just went with it. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' I thought hopefully

(I AM A LINE)

(Several hours later)

"i was so wrong, this is worse than shopping back home, I don't see why I need to get a tux along with body armor, a plethora of casual crap, and pajamas." I said while I heft up the shopping bags over my shoulder, and at the same time, my left eye changed its color to coral. "body armor is a given you know so you don't die, the tux is for formal events, casual clothes for the sake of causal clothes, and pajamas because you need them" Weiss told me with a huff.

"I call bullshit, you and ruby fight in a dress"

"hey it's not a dress, it's a combat skirt" Weiss said slightly offended while ruby slid in next to her and low fives. "and I can just sleep in my boxers like I normally do."This response caused everyone but Yang to blush. She sauntered towards me and uttered "maybe you'll show me what that looks like sometime".

I grinned something that was akin to the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland and said "only if you do the same little Sun Dragon". The room was silent for a few seconds before me and Yang started laughing hysterically. This happened to change my left eye color to magenta which didn't go unnoticed. Before anyone could ask about it, ruby spoke up while looking a ghostly pale white "oh god there is two of them, what have I done to deserve this?" I stopped laughing long enough to say "because you all pissed me off ruby by forcing me to go shopping."

Blake asked "why does your left eye change color Alex?" This surprised me for 2 reasons. First, this is the first time I heard her talk while being conscious, I seriously thought she was mute. Secondly, because I didn't know it actually did change color so I looked at the body mirror in the store to see it was indeed magenta now.

"i honestly have now idea why, maybe it just does for shits and giggles" it was this point Yang tried to touch my wolf ears which sincerely pissed me off which led to me growling and it changed the left eye to a black color which Blake then figured out what they meant.

"it changes color dependent upon your mood, I am assuming black means extreme amounts of anger." Blake said while I looked to see my iris was indeed black.

"Well I guess this means I'll have to wear an eye patch when I play poker" I said with a sigh. Yang looked at me and asked "Wait, you play poker? Oh you are so going down."

"well then, at least I can take someone else's money for once, taking my friend's cash every Friday gets old."

Before any rebuttal can be given from Yang, I spot black and red combat attire to which I beeline directly too. "oh please can I get this, it looks so kickass" I say while doing puppy dog eyes which actually do look like a puppy (thank you wolf parts).

Weiss, being the one funding this endeavor since she is apparently loaded beyond comprehension, cracks instantly and pulls out her wallet signaling yes.

And like a kid on Christmas, I sprint with the clothes in my arms to a changing room. After several minutes I return to show off my new look (that Weiss already paid for so I would not have to put on what was left of my original attire). It was a black long sleeve shirt with black armor on my chest, back, left shoulder and forearms. The armor was red at the edges and seemingly faded to black the closer you got to the middle of the armor. I had black combat pants with armor on my shins. For footwear, I had black steel-toed boots that had red laces. To complete the outfit, I wore a black cloak that went to my ankles.

"This completely makes up for hours of torture, gahhh I am so happy" I say excitedly as my eye shifts to a sky blue.

(I AM A LINE)

After calming down a decent amount, we all head to a diner to grab a bite to eat. "You all seem to be quite calm considering that I am apparently not from remnant, I thought you all would be freaking the fuck out."

Ruby stopped inhaling her large plate of cookies "that is because Ozpin explained it to us while you were unconscious, we freaked out then so we had it out of our systems by the time you woke up." She said quickly and promptly resumed demolishing the cookies in front of her

"does she always eat like this or is she just doing this because she hasn't had cookies in years" I ask in between bites of my BLT.

Yang stopped eating her steak and answered my question "she always eats like this, her diet is mainly cookies"

I freeze and look at ruby with a look of pure confusion on my face "how has she not had an aneurysm and how is she still so tiny?"

Weiss stops picking at her salad and answers me this time "quite frankly, none of us know, she just kinda eats like it the last time she ever will and it just doesn't go anywhere"

Blake finishes her tuna and turns to me "i worked out a few theories but we'll never know for sure"

"well since it seems that I am going to beacon in a few days to start life as a... huntsman I think it was, could some one fill me in about remnant" I say then quickly polish off the rest of my lunch.

"Damn Alex, you really - _wolfed-_ that down didn't you"

Her response was 3 collective groans and a death stare, from me of course. "Yang, I will eviscerate you and hang you with your own entrails if you ever make another wolf pun around me again" I growled out darkly

"was it that bad?" She asked slightly terrified

"I can feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one because of that" I said as I put my head in my arms on the table

"Well lets start off with aura and dust shall we" Weiss said as she pushes away her salad, probably due to the loss of appetite from my descriptive threat.

(I AM A LINE)

After several hours of explaining just about everything in remnant, from aura (which is our soul doing cool shit like healing wounds and making us stronger), to Grimm (soulless monsters that want to rip off your face), we head back to beacon and head for Ozpin's office. Shortly before arriving, I remember how Ozpin set me up for shopping *shudders* and I begin piecing together revenge in my head. I knock on the door and hear him tell us all to come in.

"So how did you enjoy Vale Alex? I take it you had a grand day" he says with a laugh. I can actually feel my left eye turn blood red as I tell him "you left me to the tender mercys of 4 teenage girls wanting to go clothes shopping, I will take away what you hold most dear and feed it to a King Taijitu" I told him while seeing he is drinking coffee at 8pm, leading me to believe he never goes without it.

"anyway, it seems Team RWBY has filled you in about our world, so what I am about to say will make even more sense"

"And what would that be sir?" Ruby asked nervously

"Alex will be working with your team until he can be placed in one of his own, he will be placed in all of your classes and he will be sharing the dorm with you all." Ozpin told us all.

"With all do respect sir, is that really such a good idea, I mean, him sharing a room with 4 girls?" Weiss asked

"He will behave himself or I will send him shopping with you all again, isn't that right Alex?" Ozpin said with a smirk

My face turned pale white along with my left iris, I stammered out my response full of pure, unchecked fear "N-n-no s-sir, I'll be good"

"that's what I like to hear, now you are all dismissed, can you girls please show Alex around the campus and to your dorm as well, I am sure he would like to get some sleep soon." Ozpin told us all. With that being said, we all left to explore and catch some sleep. Ozpin smiled until he reached for his coffee to find it wasn't there. He searched frantically to find his mug smashed into hundreds of pieces on the ground. His eye twitched and he spoke in a low tone "revenge received Mr. Shinigami, I suppose I should have expected this." Ozpin then let out a groan on promptly slammed his head into his desk.

(I AM A LINE)

After exploring the massive campus known as beacon academy, we headed back to the dorm and entered. I was a little worried about the bunk beds more thanks sketchy design, especially the one with ropes, that is just an accident waiting to happen. My thoughts were cut into by Ruby speaking up "that wasn't there before"

I look to see her pointing at a door next to a computer desk. Without thinking, I walk over and open the door to see a private dorm within this dorm (cue inception sound). "i assume that this is my room so that there is no waking up to you all getting ready, at least Ozpin was kind enough to do this for me."

Weiss angrily says "that's no fair, why do you get a private dorm, you literally just got here"

I deadpan at her "would you rather risk me seeing you naked or you seeing me naked?" That shut her right the fuck up. I let out a rather dog like yawn and I see Yang about to comment so I quickly intervene "you so much as pronounce one syllable Yang, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish, now I am going to go to mediate then go to bed, goodnight sweet dreams and get the hell out so I can get dressed for sleep" I finish by pushing them all out and locking the door. I didn't meditate or even get into sleep clothes, I just fell onto my bed and passed out for the night.

 _The nightmare began same as always, and continues just like always has. I fight my hardest to destroy my darker half and it actually fucking laughs at me. I swing horizontally twice followed by a vertical swing, I actually knock him into the air so I quickly open fire to capitalize on the advantage. But he simply vanishes and reappears behind me, landing a few hits on my back before throwing me into a tree. I get up and weakly try to block his powerhouse of a backswing, only to be thrown yet again and lose my weapon. I get up and get shoulder checked back into a tree but this time I stay down. My vision blurs as he levels a revolver inbetween my eyes and pulls the trigger._

"AHH" I awake with a yell, lucky for me, the walls are thick and I yelled into a pillow, muting the sound of my fear. I look at my clock and see that it is 6am and I don't have classes until 9am so I get up and cautiously open my door. I see that all of Team RWBY is still asleep so I grab my uniform for the day (Damn suit and tie, I hate you both) and head to the shower in the bathroom. I hop in the shower and wash off the layer of dirt and grime I gained from my very long first day on remnant. I shut off the water and get dressed for the day, upon exiting the bathroom I see it is 7 and they are all still asleep. The evil wheels in my head start turning and I begin searching my dorm for something. That is when I find it, blank 8 gauge shotgun shells. I quickly load my baby ( _howling redemption)_ and waltz into their room. I smile as I point my weapon in shotgun mode into the air and empty the clip.

The results were a thing of beauty, almost as if it was choreographed, all 4 members of Team RWBY scream and jump out of bed into the middle of the room. The end result was a tangle of 4 bodies on the floor with me laughing so hard that I am crying. While I am laughing, they untangle and all glare at me, if looks could kill, I would be very dead right now. "Tell me Alex, why did you wake us up?" Weiss asked with an evil shadow over her face

"i need to wake you all up so you could get ready for class in 2 hours, and as to why like that, it was funny as hell. Now if you excuse me I am off to breakfast" I said as I sprinted out the door. I knew they wouldn't chase me in there pajamas, so I was in the clear. The last thing I heard from the dorm was something about being dead. I really should have thought that through but it is too late now.

After breakfast I head to my first class, which was with professor port, to wait for it to start, I still have an hour before it begins so I just read my Grimm bio book. 'I wonder what class will be like, hopefully it is not just lectures the entire time, that would suck' I think to myself.

(I AM A LINE)

'i just had to fucking jinx myself didn't i' I think as I try to stay awake while port drones on about his younger self hunting Grimm. I try to get back into the lesson just to hear "-despite smelling of cabbages-". Nope, nope, nope, nopity, and noPe. It can't be done, this man hates kids, it is the only way to explain how boring this is. How is he even a teacher, this is borderline torture. And he is pointing at me great "you there, young man, I have not seen you in class before come down here and introduce yourself to your fellow huntsmen and huntresses. I look down to see Team RWBY smiling at me so I instantly knew they did this as payback.

I arrive at the front and start talking "hello everyone, my n-name is Alexander Shinigami, but you can just call me Alex. Is that all sir?" I ask professor port and he heartily chuckles "ah a keen eye on this one, go get in your combat gear and return to the front of the class." I sigh and go get geared up in my dorm room. Upon returning to class I see a large cage in the front with red eyes inside of it.

"I assume I will be fighting a boarbatusk judging by the size of the cage." I say while staring the beast In the eyes. "why yes, Alex, that is correct. A keen eye is an essential trait of a successful huntsman. Are you ready to face you opponent?" Port asks to which I nod slowly. He grabs his blunderbuss-axe off the wall and breaks the lock releasing the boarbatusk. I dodge left as I scan for a weak point, it has armor covering most of the body except for on the stomach. Seeing that, I load my buckshot rounds for the recoil and get into a ready stance. It started rolling in place and bolted forward faster than I could react which led to me being disarmed. 'i really need to work on my grip so that stops happening' I thought as I dodged rolled to the right. That is when I remembered my semblance, so I imagined a spike appearing underneath the Grimm which to my surprise, it actually did happen, killing it instantly. The spike was red in nature and had black likes running through it. I dissipate the illusion and drop to one knee, exhausted from barely using my semblance... I am weak compared to these people.

After classes are over (including combat class, I got to see Yang beat on some guy named Cardin which was pretty cool) I head to the training arena and practice until I can no longer stand anymore. Then I went back to my dorm, did my homework and went to bed. My last thought 'i need to work harder' then I drift into terror filled dreams.

A/N/: that is chapter 4 everybody, a bit longer than normal but it was necessary to set up the story, tell me if you like the longer chapters in the review section. Well review, favorite, follow, just do what ever floats your boat and I will keep on keeping on. See you all later

Requirements for OCs

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Haii everybody, this chapter has racism in it, so yeah, just a heads up. Roosterteeth owns RWBY, I owns my OC, music mentioned belongs to respective artists. So here is the story

Chapter 5: Discrimination blows, i get in way over my head, and new faces.

Weeks have gone past since getting to beacon, and I have fallen into a routine. Shower, foods, class, train, homework, sleep, repeat. The only downside is that I am always running low on sleep which is starting to show. Dark circles formed under my eyes, my left eye is always a dull gray color from exhaustion, and my mood is a far cry from sociable.

"hey Alex, how was port's class?" Ruby asked full of cheer, my only response was a low growl which she assumed was a sign to back off.

She turns to a scraggly blonde who I learned was one Jaune Arc. "Jaune, are you okay?"

He looks up from his food and responds a little too quickly "i am fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem, not okay" ruby tells him.

"i am fine, see?" He says as he gives the worst fake smile ever seen on the face of the planet. This earned him a deadpan look from everyone, even me.

"Is this because of Cardin bullying you?" the spartan named Pyrrha asked. This immediately gained my full attention, because if there is one thing I truly despise, it is a bully.

"What, no he just likes to joke around, name one time he has bullied me" Jaune says dismissively.

They all then preceded by state 3 times Cardin has bullied him, angering me more and more. First, they tell him about the time Cardin expanded Jaune's shield in a doorway, getting Jaune stuck there. Secondly, they talk about the time Cardin knocked Jaune's books out his arms. They finish by telling him about the rocket locker incident.

"I didn't land TOO far from the school" Jaune then finishes by stating "besides he is not just a jerk to me, he bullys everyone."

"OWW, stop, that hurts" I look to see Cardin's team bullying a rabbit faunas, with Cardin pulling on her ears. I come to my conclusion as I stand from the table.

"Nope, I won't stand for this, excuse me while I break his legs" I say as I walk over to Cardin, I hear Nora cheering excitedly. I arrive to my destination and grab Cardin's arm making him let go of the bunny girl.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I state darkly. "oooh what's this, a freak standing up for a freak, I think I'll have some fun with this" he said as he draws his mace. I see the rest of his team draw their weapons, a gunsword, duel daggers, and a halberd. I draw my scythe and engage his teammates since they were closer to me. I start with a drop kick to the halberd using asshole's face, removing him from the fight. I get shoulder checked into a table by the gunblader, and they stop attacking me which confused me quite a bit. I stand to hear Cardin laughing. "What is so funny asshole?" I growl.

"See my boy sky there?" I looked to see the halberd wielder have the bunny girl in a chokehold. "now set down your weapon and she won't get hurt." I begrudgingly set down my scythe because I didn't have any other option. I am then met with the bone crushing force known as Cardin's mace. Normally, my aura would have been able to take the hit, but sleep deprivation caused it to fail and directly impact my ribs.

The hit launched me into a opposite wall with a sickening crunch. As I began loseing my fight to stay awake, I heard the pained screams of team cardinal which put I smile on my face. My view of the ceiling was blocked by one panicking Ruby "oh my gosh, are you okay?"

i coughed up some blood and told her the truth "i think I broke a rib"

"which one?" She asked worried

"All of them, I am going to take a nap alright, wake me up when class starts" I said as I lost what was left of my vision. I swore I heard her yelling at me to stay awake but I was already asleep by then.

(I AM A LINE)

*beep* *beep* *beep*

'how in the hell did I end up in the hospital.. oh yeah I remember now, Big ass mace plus wall equals sadness' I think to myself as I wake up and attempt to sit up, attempt being the key word as I collapse back onto the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ALEX? YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED TODAY" Yang screamed at me with hair akin to fire and eyes a burning red, needless to say, she was very intimidating. The rest of Team RWBY was glaring holes into my skull. 'this is what I get for being the hero' I thought dismally.

"Yang, the thing is I didn't think, I saw someone in need and I acted." I wheezed out miserably, who knew breaking every rib on your left side would suck so badly.

"NO SHIT YOU DIDN'T THINK, WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD PURPOSELY FIGHT 4 PEOPLE AT ONCE?" She continued to scream at me

"I would" I deadpanned

Before she could rant further ruby cut her off "Yang calm down, he knows he messed up and is paying for it- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALEX?" Screamed at me as I got out of bed

"What's it look like, I am getting out of here. It is way too damn stuffy in here."

"Alex, you need to rest, you are going to get yourself killed if you keep up like this" Blake said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"And your point is?" I said coldly. This caused everyone in the room to freeze and look at me as if I just said Grimm have souls and just want hugs.

Weiss spoke up this time "how can you say that? We just want you to be safe and you act as if you couldn't give a Damn if you live or die."

"That is because I don't care, I have no family to speak of, no friends, and I am just here because Ozpin wants to observe me. I am leagues behind everyone here, how can I defend others if I can't even defend myself?" I said even colder than last time.

"Aren't we your friends Alex?" Ruby asked while looking as if she is about to cry.

"No, Weiss even said it herself when I was first assigned to you all, I am a burden, and nothing more than an assignment for you all to watch over." I said as I made an opaque wall with my semblance so I can change out of the robes into some gym shorts that were nearby.

"It's not like that-" I cut Weiss off right there. "it is actually, I distinctly remember you asking for school credits last week for having me on your team Weiss. Before you say anything else, I am a faunas so I have good hearing or have you forgotten basically physiology?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST US?" Yang yelled as Blake held her back. It was at this point I decided to show them rather than tell them so I dropped the wall. They all gasped as they saw my torso, what ever wasn't covered with bandages was covered with scars, burn marks, and what appeared to be teeth marks.

"Do you want to know why I don't trust others, well here it is. I am an outcast, people thought it would be fun to insult me, to attack me just for even daring to exist. See the teeth marks, that is from people sending their dogs after me, the burns are from my so called parents teaching me a lesson. And the other scars are from getting my ass handed to me on a regular basis. You know why I don't trust others, it is because THEY ONLY WANT TO FUCKING HURT ME." I finish screaming at them. My dark red aura swirling around me as my eye turns a very dark red, it looked like the eye of a Grimm. I throw on a shirt and open the window. At this point I am running solely on instinct, all coherent thought is gone and I have one goal in mind: Escape.

Using my semblance, I create wings and jump, though they look skeletal in nature, they provided enough lift and I flew out of the hospital towards beacon academy. I feel my ribs burning and pain shooting through my head but I ignore it and push myself to fly faster. After several minutes I arrive at my dorms window and I just crash through it. I just toss off my shoes and go to sleep, hoping that this is all just a bad dream.

 _I am in the clearing yet again and I see my dark half of my soul just like always. "i am done fighting you, just tell me what you want, why do you torture me likes this?" I tell him..er myself.. know what I'll just call him shade. " you see, I simply wanted to train you so you can stand up for yourself. I'll stop the dreams if you accept that I exist. No I won't take control or try to hurt you since you are me." My eye twitched as I spoke "you put me through hell just because you wanted to be accepted.. YOU COULD HAVE JUST FUCKING TOLD ME THAT INSTEAD OF KILLING ME REPEATEDLY." Saying I was pissed off was a major understatement, I could probably set fire with my mind right now. "i see that now which is why we are talking instead of fighting." Shade replies calmly. "i accept you on the conditions that I am still my own being, and that the dreams stop" I tell him. "agreed, this good bye my friend, please try and get along with others, or I'll start up with the nightmares again." He says as he fades into oblivion. A bright light overtakes the landscape and continues to brighten as the dream ends._

I awake calmly and look at the clock it see it is 1pm, I then notice that i did not fly into the right room because there was an older student sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked older than me by at least a few years. He had long black hair and the bangs covered his left eye. Speaking of eyes his were a blue color but they seemed different than normal eyes, as if they were wilder than most. It was at this point in time I noticed 3 things. First off, the wolf ears atop his head, and secondly I see a very menacing rifle sitting in his lap. It appeared to fire at least .50 cal but I won't know until I see it in action which I really hope I won't since it is pointing at me. And lastly, he is in a student's uniform.

"May I ask as to why you broke into my dorm and slept on my bed until 1 o'clock in the afternoon?" The man said calmly, there wasn't even a hint of anger in his voice. "it's a long story, but seeing how it is Saturday, I guess I have time, besides I don't have a choice really with that rifle pointing at me" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"That is true, before you begin, I think I should introduce myself, my name is Baron Nasher, and you are?..."

"My name is Alexander Shinigami, but just call me Alex, now that introductions are out the way, I suppose I should begin." I said while clutching at my ribs because they hurt like I was hit by a car, which seeing Cardin's mace, I basically was. So I told him about everything that happened the previous day, from me getting my ass kicked to my argument although I left out details from the argument, I don't need everyone knowing about my less than friendly past.

"So you flew in here thinking it was your room, and you still currently have broken ribs yes?" Baron said while setting down his rifle. I nod in the affirmative to both questions, then i watch him get up (while taking note that he stood about 6"1' and he had a very muscular build) and walk over to my left side. I shrank away from him out of fear which made him look at me funny and then nod in understanding. "i can tell you have trouble trusting others, but if I had the intent to hurt you, I would have done it already. So there is nothing to worry about my friend."

"May I ask as to what you are going to do then, I am a little uncomfortable with someone being this close to me when I am hurt" I say as I relax ever so slightly.

"You see, aura is used to heal the body, and people who have the training can heal others using their own aura. I am going to heal your ribs enough for you to move around on your own." He said while moving his chair next to the bed so he can sit next to me.

"Oh okay, umm how does that work and will it hurt?" I ask a little intrigued by the idea of healing faster than normal.

"Aura is a manifestation of the soul, and the soul tries to set the body the way it feels is normal. And seeing how I will be forcing my aura into you to fix your broken body, yes, this is going to hurt." He said as he started glowing. I didn't really pay attention to the color since I was bracing for gratuitous amounts of pain.

The second his hands touched my ribs, my body exploded with absurd amounts of pain, my nerves felt as if they were on fire, my vision went red and I could taste iron in my mouth. It all got so much worse when I felt my ribs **snap back into place.** My mind finally was overwhelmed when the last one set back into it's normal position and I passed out yet again. I regained consciousness a few minutes later and felt better than I have in weeks. I look around to see Baron sitting calmly in his chair.

"i don't know if I should thank you for fixing me up or if I should punch you for putting me through so much pain." I say as I get into a sitting position to have a semi-normal conversation.

"i would say both, after you calm down enough to walk, I'll introduce you to my partner Violet, she is a tad bit shy but it'll be fine since your with me." Baron said while standing up to sheath his rifle on his back.

"And why would I want to do that?" I ask inquisitively.

"Think of it as training for you to speak to others without being afraid, also she needs to talk to more people since she is so shy and you owe me for fixing your sorry ass" he said with a grin.

I groan out of annoyance because yet again, I don't have a choice in the matter. 'this not having a choice shit is getting rather annoying' I think to myself as I get up out of bed. I notice my scythe next to the bed which raised another question

"How did my scythe get in here? Last time I saw it, it was before I got rag-dolled into the cafeteria wall." I say as I pick it up to look it over.

"A girl in a red cloak dropped it off while you were asleep" he said as he fixed his tie. My face paled and my left eye's color changed to brown showing how unsettled I was.

"Are you okay Alex?" Baron asked when he noticed my change in demeanor.

"That was ruby, if she knows I am here, so does the rest of her team and chances are Yang wants my head on a pike." I say completely full of fear.

"Oh, well worse comes to worse you can just fly away again" he said hopefully

"The thing is, I don't know how to do that again, I was running on pure instinct when I did that." I said while staring at my feet

"Oh, well then I guess you just gotta take it like a man, lets go!" He said as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me out the door. I see that are still in the freshmen dorms and that made me wonder about why he was so much older than most first year students.

"Baron, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so much older than most other first years here?"

"Well, it is due to... Unforseen circumstances that caused me to start later than most. I can understand your curiosity though, most people think I am a forth year here" he said with a laugh, I can tell he avoided answering fully but I didn't pry, he didn't do it to me when I explained how I ended up in his team's room.

We made a right turn into the library and saw a girl standing in front of a bookcase searching for a book. The first thing I saw right off the bat, was a pair of bat wings on her back (Wow that was a happy accident). The top of them reached about half the height of her head and the bottom to mid-thigh, the wings had a jagged appearance, somewhat resembling a demonic nature. She turned around and I saw something else that stood out, she had 2 sharp fangs that reminded me of vampires from the stories back home. Her ears were also pointed, completing the look of a bat. She stood at about 5'7" with a lean build along with black and red hair that reached half way down her back (if you want a better idea, just Google black and red scene hair since I have difficulty explaining fashion stuffs).

I looked closer at her wings and noticed the razors that were seemingly built into them. Her clothes were a long sleeve black shirt that went past her hands, It also had purple stripes on the sleeves. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple that seemed to glow ever so slightly. She had black skinny jeans and purple converse to finish the scene type style.

'Huh I didn't know they had converse shoes here, I wonder what else they have here on remnant' I thought quickly. She wore a mile wide smile upon seeing Baron but Her smile quickly faded when she noticed me standing next to Baron, and her eyes glued to the floor.

'Holy shit, he wasn't kidding about her being shy' I thought as I looked at Baron hoping he would introduce me to her since, as it would turn out, shy people make me shy. Oh how fucked up that is since it basically ruins all hope of conversation with said person. It seemed Baron got the idea and walked over to violet and stood next to her, actually in front since she hid behind him. "Alex, this is Violet, Violet this is Alex." Baron said as he moved off to the side so she couldn't hide behind him.

"Hi Alex, It is nice to meet you now that you are awake" she said quietly, if I wasn't a faunas, I wouldn't have been able to actually hear her at all.

"Yeah, sorry about that, things went a bit awry yesterday." I said while rubbing my neck out of nervousness. She laughed a bit and looked at me "well as long as you don't make a habit out of it well be golden, eh wolf boy" I was a little confused since that was a complete 180 from her shy state. I decided not to question it and just went along with it.

"I don't plan to unless I have to run like hell from my current team so I can stay in one piece" I said jokingly. She deadpanned at me and said "you were gonna say bat outta hell weren't you?"

"yeah, my teammate Yang is starting to rub off on me with her terrible, terrible puns."

(Elsewhere)

"Someone just Insulted my pun making ability" Yang said as she shot outta bed and put on Ember Celica (shotgun gauntlets of death). "Yang, where are you going?" Blake asked not looking up from her book

Yang only said one word "Hunting" and with that, she exited the room

(Back with Alex and company)

*Shudders violently* "i just got a bad feeling about something but I don't know what" I say as I walk with Baron and Violet to my, most likely, imminent demise known as Team RWBY'S dorm room.

"It is probably nothing to worry about, besides if things do go south, Violet has the camera" Baron said with an evil grin.

"Seriously, what have I done to deserve this crap?" I ask downtrodden

"You stole my bed last night, you deserve no pity" Baron deadpans at me.

It was at this moment we saw Yang down the hall, and the second I made eye contact I knew, I done fucked up.

" OH SHI-" my verbal complaints was cut off by a fist to the face and the sound of a picture being taken. Needless to say, I was black and blue by the time Yang dragged me back to the dorm. When we arrived, she threw me into the room and that was when I realized how truly fucked I was. On a sscale of 1 to 10 on being screwed, it was at over 9000. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the yelling to start but all I felt was a pair of arms wrap around me and I felt the person hugging me crying.

"i was so worried about you Alex, when I saw those scars, I saw just how hurt you truly were and I got scared of what you might do" I heard Ruby choke out inbetween sobs. I never really dealt with anything like this before so I looked to the rest of the team and they all gestured for me to hug her back. I sigh and awkwardly do as I am asked. 'i never have been good at this type of crap' I think as Ruby continues crying on my shoulder

"Ruby, I am fine I promise, I am just too Damn stubborn to off myself like that, hell, I would probably dive into a bottle of whiskey instead of That" I tell her hopefully in an attempt to calm her down (and get her to let go). Much to my chargin, she hugs me tighter and doses off. Seeing how no one intervenes, I guess this is for me running off. I sigh again and lift ruby on to her bed, and then futility try to pry her off. Yang walks over to me and whispers "you wake her up, your dead meat" then she climbs into her bed and goes to bed. Now I am left with 2 options, wake her up and get pulverized or climb up with the child leader and be a teddy bear.

Choosing the lesser of 2 evils, I climb up and go to sleep with one last thought in mind 'this is going to be one awkward morning when I wake up'.

A/N: chapter 5 is over and done with. This was my longest chapter yet with 4,126 words. I am still hunting for OCs (many thanks to secret confusion and ghostninja1320 for providing 2 wonderful OCs for me to work with) the requirements for em are down below and with that, I am out later peeps

 **OC APPLICATION STUFFS**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone, roosterteeth owns RWBY, I own my OC and the others belong to respective owners. Music belongs to respective artists as well. On to the show.

Chapter 6: awkward moments, musical shenanigans, and clubs *shudders*

Ruby's POV

"Augghhh" I groaned out miserably, mornings suck so much. I felt that I was holding on to something warm so I looked and I froze completely. Alex was asleep in my bed, which caused a blush to rise to my face. That is when I heard it, the most terrifying sound I know, Yang with a camera. I look over to her and see her spamming the capture button. I try to tackle her but my arm was under Alex so I kinda set us both tumbling to the ground.

Alex's POV

"Why do you people hate sleep" i mutter as I open my eyes to see wide silver orbs staring me in the eyes, and I then realize that A.) Ruby was on top of me and B.) Our faces were extremely close to one another's. We both blushed profusely and my left eye turned pink, why does it have to be fucking Pink? That is when I heard a camera shutter, and I look up at Yang holding up her scroll grinning like a madman.

Ruby saw this as well and we both said "This is not what it looks like" which only made it so much worse. We both stand up and block the door so she can't get away. Then we "gently" take her scroll from her.

"Let's never talk about this ever again." Ruby said as she finished deleting the pictures off the scroll.

"Agreed" I said as I unpinned Yang (my semblance kicks ass) "so I am off to breakfast, later peeps" and with that, I hurriedly left only to run into and tumble over Violet. Then i found myself in the same situation I was with Ruby when I woke up. Yet again I blush and my eye changes back to pink.

We stand and I stammered "i-i am s-so sorry, I wasn't watching w-where I was g-going"

She looks at me and then whispers in my ear "At least take me to dinner first, then you can do whatever you want" and she struts off leaving me completely dumbfounded. Baron sees me and walks over to me. "i see you ran into Violet, she tends to have different moods every day and today seems to be her flirtatious one."

"i thought she was shy, because that was far from shy." I say as my eye changes back to its usual white color representing a calm, meditative mood.

"She is only shy around New people, besides she thinks wolf ears are adorable." he said looking at where she walked off to.

"Should I even ask how you know that?" I said mildly.

"She likes to pet my wolf ears when we are in our team's dorm" he deadpanned at me. Speaking of teams I never met his other 2 teammates.

I just stared at him "what" I said as my ears twitched.

"oh come on, you can't tell me no one has ever petted your ears before" he said incredulously

"Thing is, I can" I said as I put the hood of my cloak out of instinct, not knowing why. Before he could respond, I felt my hood get pulled off my head then someone grab me by the ears and throw me on the ground, i hit the ground with a yelp and see Cardin laughing.

He wasn't laughing for long when a Beowulf tackled him and started attacking him until he passed out. It stands up off of him and i see the eyes are blue, and that the lines are also blue instead of red. Before I could draw my weapon, I saw it change back into Baron which confused the hell out of me. He started talking but I couldn't hear him over the sheer volume of pain coming from my ears, I reached up and felt that they were bleeding. I pushed my aura into them and they healed up nicely.

I finally heard him ask "are you alright Alex?"

"aside from having my ears nearly ripped off my head, just fucking peachy". I said while getting up on my feet. I saw a black, red and purple blur rush past me and tackle Baron.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR SEMBLANCE ON PEOPLE BARON?" One very pissed off Violet screamed at him. While she was screaming at him, I pieced together that he could transform into a Beowulf as a semblance. I saw all the advantages of it (like heightened senses and physical ability, then add in aura and it is bloody terrifying). As a matter of fact, that is all I saw so I interrupted Violet's rant (against my better judgement) and asked him "what is the drawbacks of your semblance Baron?"

He looked grateful that I was changing the subject somewhat and answered "if I stay in that form for too long, I lose control over it and become hostile towards people until I am subdued. Furthermore, it has no ranged abilities so I am severely limited to close range like that."

I nod in understanding, the analytical side of my mind breaking down his fighting style in my mind. My musings were cut off when I felt someone start scratching my ears. I had to suppress blushing and suppress the urge to pant like a dog. "Violet, can you please stop that, it feels weird". I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"hmmmm, nope, you say you don't like it but your tail says otherwise. Besides, it is so adorable watching your ears twitch." She says as she keeps going, it was at this point my legs gave out and I took a nap with a smile on my face. Now this would not have been an issue, but we were in the middle of the hallway, so Baron had to carry my ass back to his team's room with Violet in tow apologizing adamantly. How do I know this? Baron explained it to me when I woke up in his team's room for the second time this weekend. Speaking of teams, "hey Baron"

"Yes Alex?"

"Where is the rest of your team? I haven't ever heard you mention them."

"Me and Violet are the only two on our team, the other 2 didn't pass initiation." He said with a grim tone. I understood that meant the didn't make it out of the forest (Blake explained initiation to me after Ruby talked about the giant Nevermore they killed).

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, umm so what do you guys do for fun?" I asked trying to change the subject to something a bit more lighthearted.

"Well, we were going to head into Vale to check out a new music store that opened. I think it was called Geoff's Music. You are welcome to join us but if you want anything it will have to come out of your own pocket." He said while leaning back in his chair

"That sounds awesome, let me go grab my lien and I will see at the airdocks in 15 minutes yes?" I said with much enthusiasm, almost as much as Ruby had when I let her see my scythe, the word here is Almost. He nods and I sprint to my room within a room, it wasn't difficult since we are next door.

(2 Hours later, in Vale)

We passed a dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn as I asked "so what kind of music do you 2, enjoy? I'll listen to just about anything cept techno, rap, and the really sad country."

"well, me and you are the same on that front, what about you Violet?" Baron asked his vampiric partner.

"Most kinds of rock" she answered shyly since we are surrounded by random people we don't know.

"Well here we are, let's go inside and see what this place has for sale"

We walked into the store to see CDs, instruments, and music supplies covering every inch of the walls. We see a short, man who could use to lose some weight, at the counter.

"Welcome to Geoff's Music, do you need help to find anything or are you just browsing for now?" He welcomed.

"umm do you have any ear buds designed for use by faunas?" I asked since I really missed listening to my music, I transferred what I had from my phone to my scroll but I had no way of listening to it.

"Ahh yes, back left corner, middle shelf, 3rd box from the left" he answered with a smile.

"Good memory?" Baron asked

"try photographic" the shopkeeper retorted merrilly

As they continued chatting, Violet wandered to the metal music while I went to the back to grab the ear buds. As I grabbed a few pairs off the shelf since I tend to break ear buds on a regular basis, I saw a nylon stringed acoustic guitar off to the side. I walked over to it and picked it up, then gave a few experimental strums to find it perfectly in tune. Seeing how no one was nearby, I decided to play a little bit

(You can skip this part of you wish, it is just me playing a song. The song is Home by Philip Phillips.)

"Hold on to me as we go,

As we roll down this unfamiliar road,

And although this wave is stringing us along.

Just know you're not alone,

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons,

They fill you with fear.

The trouble—it might drag you down,

If you get lost, you can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

(it was this point where Violet decided to join in)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [2x]

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [4x]

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons,

They fill you with fear.

The trouble it might drag you down,

If you get lost, you can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

(Come on!)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo [4x]

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [4x]"

(end of the song, story continues on from here)

I opened my eyes to see the shopkeeper clapping "you know how to play guitar? It isn't very often when a huntsman in training sets the time aside to learn how to play an instrument. If you want the guitar, it is 200 lien, but for a huntsman in training I'll make it 150."

"it is a deal, I missed playing, it was an outlet when I would get stressed" I said with a grin the gave Yang's a run for its money. We all shopped around for another 5 minutes and left.

"Come soon, ya hear?" Geoff said as he waved us off.

(I AM A LINE)

upon returning to beacon, we dropped off our purchases in our respective dorms and met in the cafeteria for lunch. I introduced teams RWBY and JNPR to my new friends. And then I had the unfortunate luck of Baron telling them how we met.

"so you crashed into the wrong dorm and slept in his bed" Weiss asked with zero surprise whatsoever, I think being Ruby's partner does that to people.

*sighs* "yes I did, now can we please change the subject" I said as my eye changes to the color coral signifying my annoyance.

"Okay~ so tell me about the girl hiding behind you, it seems you two are verrry close" Yang teased which caused Violet to hide behind me even more which didn't really help me at all. "she is just shy around people she doesn't know, and we are just friends." I say as my eye shifts to a deeper shade of coral showing how annoyed I am getting.

"Please stop" we heard Velvet say miserably as Team CRDL surrounded her. It was at this point Violet stood up "can I take care of that asshole?" She said in a low, deep tone which was insanely intimidating. Baron nodded and with That, Violet let out her aura, which happened to be Violet in color. She opened her wings to their full span and I saw claws extend from her fingertips, and then she just vanished. I searched for her until I heard screams from all of Team CRDL. I look to see Violet standing over a downed team CRDL excluding Cardin. She vanished and reappeared behind him and struck multiple times, and then would vanish and repeat. I realize that she is just toying with him and that her semblance is teleportation. She delivered one particularly brutal kick to his head and with that he was out.

"Remind me never to Piss her off" I say to Baron, extremely impressed (and terrified) at her display of power.

"don't worry Alex, I would only maim you a little bit" Violet said as she appeared next to me.

"GAHHHH!" I yell as I fall off of the bench seat while holding onto my glass of grape soda, everyone laughed at me as I said "i saved my drink, that is all that matters" as I sat up and chugged the rest of my drink and got back in my seat. We all laugh and joke around until we all run out of food and jokes, so we all go out separate ways. I try to go to the training room and work out the kinks in my side (although my ribs are healed, they still hurt like a bitch), until Yang dragged me off to the airdocks.

We arrive to see teams JNPR and RWBY along with Baron and Violet. "so why did you drag me out here Yang?" I asked with my eye being an extremely deep shade of coral.

"well, we noticed that you are pushing yourself really hard lately and agreed that you could use a break." She said happily

"and seeing how I was working hard to better myself, you decided to take upon yourself to interrupt my training regiment for a break I don't need" I say with my voice dripping with venom as my eye changes to the color black.

"actually you do need it, before I fixed you up, you looked seconds from dropping dead." Baron said while blocking off my only escape. This was about the time Ozpin walked up to our group

"Ahh Mr. Shinigami, just the person I was looking for." He said while leaning on his cane.

"May I ask as to why that is sir?" I ask curiously

"I have been observing your behavior since you began school here and your friends are right. If you continue upon this path, you will either hurt yourself and the people close to you or become a monster. Remember, monsters are not born, they are bulit. Take Grimm for example, they are created by our own dark feelings, our negative emotions. If you keep up like this, you will die."

"Well, if I don't work hard I will fail, I am already at a disadvantage compared to everyone since I had a late start. How am I supposed to be 'a defender of the world' if I can't even defend myself?" I say downtrodden by the truth in his words.

"I will only say this: it takes a strong man to realize that he needs help, and a stronger man to admit it to himself, and stronger still is the man who seeks out help. Think about these words, and do the right thing." Ozpin said has he turned around and left.

*Sighs* "He's right, I have been such a Fucking idiot, after tonight, you guys think you could help me catch up?" I said staring at my feet.

"Of course, you are our friend, and that means we stick by one another." Ruby said as she hugged me.

"Let's get on the ship! I got a surprise for you all" Yang sang

(I AM A LINE)

Yang led us all through Vale to the shady side of town. I heard the faint sound of bass thumping and it got louder the closer we got to what I assumed was her destination. "Yang, did you bring us to a club?" I asked to which she simply nodded.

"you thought it would be a good idea to bring 3 faunas, who are known for extremely sensitive hearing, to the loudest place you can think of, why?" I asked trying to see what I have done to deserve this.

"I thought it would be fun" she said while playing with her mane of hair.

"Palm, meet face, face, meet palm" *smack* I facepalmed epically, N'uff said.

"i brought you all earplugs though" she said a little bummed out.

"That was really thoughtful of you, thank you so much" I said as I passed them to Baron and Violet so they could use em.

"Isn't Ruby a little young to be drinking?" Violet asked with her arms behind her.

"I doubt short stuff will want to anyway but if she does, she didn't get it from here" a bouncer said from the door, huh I guess we have arrived.

"What?" Blake said as she shook her head

"The lady is a huntress in training, if you're old enough to hunt soulless monsters for a living, you're old enough to drink in my book." He said as he let us in.

(cue any appropriate dubstep that can be danced to, I don't listen to it so I can't really give you a song :/ oh well)

Even with the ear plugs, this was still highly uncomfortable so I made a beeline to the bar and ordered a bottle of the strongest drink they had, which was aged whiskey.

As I downed a glass of it, I saw 2 women walk up to me, and they were twins. This can go really good or really bad.

"You know, we don't see faunas in here all to often. The noise kinda pushes them away so what are you and your 2 friends doing here" the one in white asked with a rude tone

"Melanie, don't be rude." The one in red scolded the girl.

She turned to me and said "please forgive her, she has been on edge as of late. My name is Miltiades but just call me Miltia." She said with some shyness in her voice.

"Haha, it is fine, to answer her question, they brought me here so I would take a break from training my ass off at beacon, they are worried that I am pushing myself too hard." I said as I downed another glass of the whiskey. I turned to the bartender and yelled

"i asked for the strongest drink you had, not the bloody weakest"

"That is the strongest drink we have, people only get to about half the bottle before they can't think straight" he said while staring at me

"You're joking right?". I said calmly and he shook his head to say he wasn't

"Damn It, so much for getting hammered, I'll have to make my own god Damn alcohol and that takes weeks" I said as I slammed my head into the bar.

"Does that seriously not do anything to you?" The twins asked at the same time to which I groaned out a pitiful yes and handed them the bottle. "well there is your problem, he gave you non alcoholic whiskey" Melanie said with a laugh and glared at the bartender.

"Whoops my bad, I'll fix that right away" he said as he reached back and grabbed the correct bottle this time

After receiving the appropriate drink and chewing out the bartender, I poured a tall glass and downed it.

"Ahh that is way better" I said wincing slightly at the fire in my throat from the drink. The twins spoke up

"i see why they wanted you to take a break, if the circles under your eyes indicate anything."

"Yeah, sleep deprivation will do that to you, may I ask as to why you two are so interested in me all of the sudden" I asked after downing another drink, which I felt start taking its toll an my eye turned amethyst in color which confused the twins in front of me.

"How did you do that?" Melanie asked me completely ignoring my question.

"I'll tell you if you answer me first" I said with a small laugh

"Well, it is just that you seemed stressed and could use someone to talk to" Miltia said with her arms behind her back.

"Girls, even though I am slightly inhibited by alcohol, I am known for having a keen eye and I can tell that you're not telling me the truth." I said a little pissed off

*sighs* "our boss wanted us to dig up some information on you since you don't seem to exist outside of beacon" Melanie said in a defeated tone.

"Well if you wanted to know about me, you could have just asked. I don't bite, that is only on Wednesdays." I said laughing while I poured 3 glasses of whiskey.

"Why did you pour 3 glasses of that liquid fire?" Miltia said nervously

"Where I come from, the best way to learn about someone is to sit down and have a drink with 'em, it makes the conversation more honest." I said while I sipped some more "liquid fire" causing my eye to shift a deeper shade of amethyst.

The twins sat on each side of me and nursed their drinks. probably lightweights judging from their thin builds but then again, I am skin and bones yet I can hold my liquor like a champ.

"You never told us why your eye changes color like that..."

"Alexander Shinigami, but you can just call me Alex, now as to why my eye changes color, it is representative of my current mood and health. Which is why when I shattered my ribs a few days ago, it was a dull gray color. Now, if one of you were to anger me, it would be black." I said while downing the rest of drink number 3 which got me buzzed the rest of the way.

"That is interesting, how do we know you aren't lying though?" Melanie asked suspiciously. That is when Violet walked up behind me and bit me on the arm. That pissed me off and switched my eye to black. Before I could ask why she teleported away.

*sighs and slams head on bar* "why do I put up with that woman" I ask while pumping aura into my arm since her fangs punctured the skin. I then lift my head and tell the twins

"While it has been a fun discussion, I need to go help my friend Baron keep Violet in check."

"Who?" Miltia asked with a giggle 'just as I thought, lightweights the both of them' I thought before answering "The girl that bit me and then vanished"

"Oh" they said in unison

"Yep, maybe you'll see me again, I actually had fun today" I said as I stood and gave the rest of the bottle (which was at about half) to the twins as a gift for the hospitality.

I walked off searching for the girl in question and saw Nora cheering ren on as he break danced, I saw Jaune and Ruby standing awkwardly in the corner nursing what appeared to be strawberry sunrises with Blake reading nearby. Pyrrha, Yang, and even Weiss were sitting at a booth laughing hysterically 'Weiss should drink more often, she looks more human instead looking like a heartless bitch' I thought looking over at her. That is when I located Violet dancing like there was no tomorrow, and poor, poor Baron was holding her drinks (yes plural) while she did so. As I turned to walk back to the bar I felt Violet bite my other arm to get my attention.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BITING ME" I snapped at the bat girl.

"I just wanted you to dance with me" she said in a quiet hurt voice that tore at my heart strings.

"I- I'm sorry, how bout that dance and to make it up to you, I'll buy you that new album you''ve been talking about." I said as I looked in her eyes so she could see I wasn't lying (my eye will flicker when I lie, so I really need to invest in an eyepatch for poker).

"Okay, well let's dance" she said with a huge smile

(I AM A LINE)

After partying for about an hour, we headed back to beacon and decided to hit the hay for the night, although Yang and Blake passed out in Team JNPR's room on the floor so they crashed there for the night. After closing the door to my private room, I unceremoniously flopped on my bed and passed out. Before I passed out though, I swore I heard something from the other side of my door but I was just too tired to care.

(I AM A LINE)

If I thought mornings were bad normally, then this was a whole new level called unholy pain. "I regret everything about everything" I whimpered out as I rolled out of bed and used my aura to heal the massive hangover I was experiencing. With that being done, I grabbed my shower stuff and opened my door. The first thing I was hit with was the very strong smell of sweat, then I saw clothes scattered throughout the room and that is when I saw it. Ruby and Weiss In the same bed cuddling, my mind pieced together exactly what happened and I promptly exited the room entirely while continuously saying one word and one word alone. "nope, nope, nope, nope, nope..." Needless to say, I can't unsee the things I witnessed.

I arrived at JNPR's room and knocked on the door and a bubbly Nora answered the door "what's up..." She stopped talking when she saw how pale my face was and the look of pure horror on my face. Yang saw this too and asked

"Alex, what's wrong?" To which I simply said "Weiss and Ruby had sex, I need a drink" she froze and her hair caught fire and her eyes turned red "what did you just say" she asked murderously. "Weiss and Ruby screwed each other and Before you go 'Yang smash ice queen', they were in Weiss's bed and Ruby was laying on Weiss which suggests she consented to the act. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go drink something so I can forget all about this, maybe an ice bath to numb my brain as well. Let's all agree never to go clubbing EVER again." Everyone agreed and I left to go kill off more brain cells.

Why does weird shit always happen on a Monday...

A/N: finally done with this chapter, this took longer than it should have but school seems to enjoy interrupting my shit. I may not update tomorrow due to an essay I need to type, and if I do update, it would most likely be a short filler chapter. I am still hunting for OCs btw, I'll post the requirements below. Also I ship it. N'uff said. Later peeps

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am back with chapter 7 and I lied about it being short (free classes for the win), roosterteeth owns RWBY, OCs are mine (cept the ones donated by ghost and confusion), Music belongs to respective artists. oh btw, this is a highly Important chapter in the story, it signals both the true beginning of Canon (from Forever Fall Forest ish with a skip to "the best day ever") and my personal storyline as well.

Chapter 7: Team Ablative (ABV), Jaune mans up (finally), and a friend turned foe.

Jaune has been acting strange as of late, he has been finicky and has been helping Cardin out on a regular basis. It has been going on for weeks now and it is sincerely pissing me off. Before I could dwell any further on the matter, I received a message on my scroll from Ozpin, asking for me to go to his office A.S.A.P.

(I AM A LINE)

Upon reaching his door, he says enter before I even knocked. 'i wonder how he manages to do that, I'll have to ask one of these days' I think to myself as I enter his clock of an office. I see both Baron and Violet sitting in some chairs waiting for someone, most likely me.

"Ahh now that Alexander has graced us with his presence, we may begin" Ozpin says with a smile because he knows how much I hate my full first name.

"I will kill your coffee maker" I say as my eye shifts to pitch black.

"Anyway, I have called you all here for a reason, you are all aware of the forest trip for professor Peach, yes?" We all nod in response

"Well only teams are allowed on the field trip." He says calmly

"So you are saying me and Violet can't go" Baron asked somewhat angrily which is far more emotion than he usually shows.

"On the contrary, you are all going, I was going to wait until we could find another student but as of this day forward, you are all on Team Ablative (ABV). Led by, Alexander Shinigami." He said and I froze completely

"Sir, I can barely keep myself alive, what makes you so sure that people can depend on me to keep them alive in the field" I said panicked

"I have seen you improve very much in the past few weeks thanks to your team training you, and I have seen you pick apart your opponents strengths and weaknesses every time you spar in combat class. I think you will do just fine Alex." He said with encouragement (well as much as the emotionless man can anyway)

"if you say so, what about sleeping arrangements sir?" I ask

"You will be moving into Baron's current dorm and your room Will be turned into a weapons maintenance area." He said calmly.

"Well that outta keep Ruby happy" I said with a laugh

"Indeed it will" he said with a smile.

"Well, Alex what is your first order of business" Violet asked shyly 'i guess authority figures make her shy' I thought

"Well, I suppose we should move my stuff into your dorm." I said sheepishly.

"Well let's get to it, we only have another hour before combat class." Baron said while standing up

That is when Violet grabbed us both by the arm and then we where outside team RWBY's dorm. I look at her and see she is hunched over trying to catch her breath. "are you alright Violet?" I asked a little worried since this is really the first time I have seen her winded (her fast paced style of combat gave her a very big aura pool and a very high natural endurance.)

"It is the downside of her semblance, longer distances require more aura and transporting people with her makes it worse." Baron said as he knocked on the door. I was still worried about her until she waved me off

"I am fine, I promise" She said inbetween exhausted gasps for air.

Ruby opened the door looking extremely flustered and unhappy "what do you want?" She asked exasperatedly

"Uhh I need to grab my stuff" I said cautiously to avoid a speed enhanced kick to the jewels (she did that during after I beat her 3 times in a row during sparing in hand to hand, I never will challenge her again)

"Well tell me what you need and I'll get it for you"

"That's the thing, I need all of my stuff. You are looking at the leader of the newly formed 3 person team called Team Ablative." I said with a half hearted smile.

"Wait, your leaving our team?" She asked angrily

"...Yes" I said quietly

Then I felt the most unholy pain that can be felt, and that is all I feel now "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS HELL RUBY? I cried out while rolling on the floor. For you see, Ruby delivered the most mighty of drop kicks inbetween my legs, my grand-kid's grand-kids are going to be feeling this one. It will be passed on as legend to warn the male population of the fury of a woman's scorn.

She didn't answer and just slammed the door shut. "i guess I'll grab my stuff after class" I squeaked out with such misery, it could be felt by people walking by.

"I guess so" Baron said while looking pale white like a ghost, Probably from witnessing that unholy kick.

Violet didn't say anything and just started dragging the both of us to combat class. We arrived about half an hour early to give me time to recoup some.

(I AM A LINE)

During class, after my voice went back to a normal pitch, Baron told me "well at least it can't be any worse"

"Alexander Shinigami versus Ruby Rose" Ms. Goodwitch called out.

"Baron, after I am done getting brutally murdered, I am going to castrate you with a rusty spoon" I told him as I stood up and went into the arena.

"Ruby, you're not still mad are you?" I asked completely terrified. Her only response was loading _Crescent Rose_ with a Cross clip and working the blot action.

The bell sounds and I let out a terrified "eepp" and then basically try not to die for the next 10 minutes. I unfold my weapon into gun mode with high explosive shells loaded in it. I shot at her rapidly approaching form and used my semblance to make a hallway around her so she can't dodge my incoming explosives. I thought I had her until she cut through them and in turn, made it to were I was standing and unleashed the strongest swing she had plus the use of the cross clip. I got smacked through the ceiling and into beacons main spire, landing in front of Ozpin as he was grabbing another cup of coffee.

"I see miss Rose is taking the news well" he said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ozpin, you truly are a sadistic bastard, how you became headmaster, I know not nor do I think I want to." I said from the floor.

"Your words wound me so" he said sarcastically.

Before I could make a comeback, I heard an explosion followed by Yang screaming angrily "WHAT? HE IS LEAVING OUR TEAM!"

"Oh god have mercy upon my soul" I said as I created wings with my semblance and headed to my fate to get it out of the way.

(3 days later)

So Yang put me in Beacon's newly updated infirmary, I didn't know it was even physically possible to turn food into lethal weapons but I am just not going to question it. I am going to have to try again to get my crap *sighs and knocks on the door*

Ruby opened and she still looked pissed off at me but she let me inside the dorm. Finally growing sick of her being mad at me, (everyone else got it out of their systems when they put me in the infirmary), I snapped "why are you still mad at me Ruby? Everyone else is fine with me being a leader now except for you." She looked at me as if I just tried to stab her and broke down.

"I don't want you to leave, I am worried that you'll get hurt if I can't keep an eye out for you." She said on the verge of tears.

Wanting to prevent that because her crying would break even the most manly of men, I did the only thing I knew would work, I hugged her. Now this doesn't sound earth shattering but I don't ever hug others, so it caught her completely off guard

"Ruby, I will be fine, you and the rest of Team RWBY made damn sure that I'll be able to defend myself." I Said with my chin on her head (i am a full foot taller than her, it works is my favor when I hold a cookie up in the air)

"You promise?" She sniffed out against my shirt (great now I need to change)

"Yes, i promise, now may I go move my crap now?" I say to which she simply nodded and let go of me.

(I AM A LINE)

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none or you die while doing so." Ms. Goodwitch said neutrally.

I stopped paying attention at that point because I was trying not to murder Jaune, he seriously needs to grow a pair.

That is when I heard Cardin say "come on buddy, let's go" and pull Jaune off with him. I growl and turn away with my teammates staring at me worried. "I'm fine, let's go get that stupid sap and be done with it." I say as my eye turns a deeper shade of coral and flickers showing that I am lieing.

(I AM A LINE)

I finished collecting my sap an hour ago so now I just have to kill a few hours. Before I could lean back and take a nap, I hear a very loud roar, and I ain't the only one. The rest of my team heard it and then we faintly heard "Ursa! Ursa!" from one terrified... Russell I think his name was, then something about it having Cardin and Jaune. Now I don't like either one of them, but very few people deserve death so I Immediately spat out orders "Violet, go let miss Goodwitch know what's going on, Baron on me"

Violet vanished and I knew she would not be back due to the distance, and Baron and I sprinted to where we heard the roar from. We arrived just in time to see Jaune block a blow from the Ursa and decapitate it. What he did next made me proud, like I love the goofy bastard now.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again. Got it?" He said threateningly to Cardin, and Cardin simply nodded in response.

That is when I heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being fired. Time seemed to slow as I pushed Baron out of the way and the arrow went past my face, missing by mere inches. That's when I saw her, she stood at a short 5 feet, 4 inches. She wore black everything, black dress, black heels, even her irises were a shade of black. "Aww Alex, why do you have to ruin my fun?" She asked exasperated.

That's when I recognized her "Lillth, is that you? I thought you died in that car accident"

"I see you remember me Alex, but I am not here for small talk, I am here for your friend." She said nocking another arrow in her bow.

"And why would that be" I said steeping in front of Baron in a protective manner.

"He hasn't told you, has he Alex?" She said with a small laugh

"Told me what?" I asked cautiously, keeping an eye on that bow of hers

"Your buddy is half Grimm, he is a monster that I was charged with capturing for research" she said with a crooked smile

"Your point being? He is still far more a better person than you are." I said surprising them both. That is when I felt the air pressure take a sudden drop and I realized that she can control air itself. I knew her, and I knew that she would probably suffocate us both and kill me for shits and giggles. So I made a decision, it wasn't my best idea but it was something.

"Baron, get out of here, I'll cover your escape" I said calmly

"No way! I ain't leaving you here to fight on your ow-"

"THERE ISN'T TIME TO ARGUE, SHE CONTROLS AIR, SHE IS LITERALLY SUFFOCATING THE AREA, GO NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!" I yelled at him and blocked an arrow with my scythe.

"You better come back Alex" He said

"I will, I always do", and with that, he changed Into his Beowulf form and ran faster than I have ever seen done (with the exception of Ruby). I blocked another 3 arrows ment for Baron and I heard Lillth start laughing darkly "you always were protective of your friends, too bad that is going to get you killed today"

"Lil, what the hell happened to you, we were best friends" I asked as I opened fire at her using incendiary rounds. She extinguished them my removing the oxygen from around them so they fell harmlessly to the ground. Then she fired one last arrow and changed the bow into a lightweight zweihander and charged at me.

"I lost everything thinking that someone else would help me. I saw I have to take what I want instead of asking for it." She said as she launched multiple horizontal swings at me which I blocked by using the pole-arm of the scythe. I failed to block the last swing and was launched into the air. She capitalized by shifting her weapon back into a bow and shot me with an arrow that hit me in the knee (A/N: I need to lay off the skyrim). It exploded on contact and threw me further into the air, the landing was worse than the cafeteria wall. I dropped my weapon and stood to my feet.

"Just give up, you lost, I won" Lillth said with a triumphant grin. I just spat out some blood and started laughing my ass off. "Why are you laughing, you are going to die"

"It wasn't my intention to win Lillth, hell, I didn't even come here with the intention to survive." I said while laughing

"And what did you intend to do then?" She asked while walking towards me with the zweihander.

"To buy time" I said as I let out my aura

"For what" she said and stopped about 30ft away.

I laughed and said one word

"this"

I formed hundreds of knives using my semblance. The look of shock on her face was priceless, and with that, I launched all of them at her and they wrecked her. She collapsed after the last one broke through her aura and stabbed her left arm. I dropped soon after and my vision grew dark and I knew that I was probably going to die. My vision left me and I felt something warm pick me up. I finally lost consciousness after hearing someone say "you can't die, you promised me you would be fine." and I knew then, it was Ruby and that I let her down...

 _I felt like I was falling, it has always been a weird feeling to me. I landed on a black surface and saw shade form before my eyes. "So, you fought knowing you would lose anyway. I don't know if I should call you brave or stupid man" he said as he faceplamed._

 _"Well it was that or risk my friends getting hurt." I said calmly, to which he smacked the back of my head_

 _"You really are an idiot, they weren't hurt but they are all worried about you since you nearly died man." He said while he made shadows in his hands._

 _"Well I done fucked up didn't I"_

 _"Yeah, when you come to you are in for a world of hurt. Have fun~" he sang_

I awoke in the infirmary, and I instantly regretted fighting alone, I feel worse than when I shattered my ribs. I finally gained enough bearings to look around and I saw Violet sitting next to my bed asleep. And then Yang walked in... If I felt like shit now, every thing just got about 50 times worse.

Then she did something I have never seen her do, she didn't yell at me or even catch on fire. She just started crying and left. I just wondered what I did wrong, before I could come up with the answer to that question. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the B out of ABV rushed to the room and basically gave me a giant group hug. It hurt so fucking bad and that is when Blake spoke up "we need to get off of him, he is hurt remember"

Everyone immediately let go and apologized to me which I just waved off. I finally managed to find my voice so I asked a question "umm what is injured, because I feel like shit" I whimpered out.

Weiss picked up my charts and started reading the list.

"All ribs cracked and/or broken, multiple lacerations on the torso and face, left shoulder dislocated, left knee completely destroyed on the inside, severe internal bleeding, right forearm broken, and a major concussion."

"I kinda wish I didn't ask after hearing that. So what did I miss?" I said as Violet woke up and saw me awake, so she gave me a bear hug and then just kinda laid her head on the bed next to my hand.

"Well, we discovered that girl was working for the white fang and she managed to escape, i am a cat faunas, and you missed the most impressive food fight ever." Blake said while grinning at Violet playing with my cast.

"And me and Blake are a thing now" Yang said as she leaned against Blake

"Now the question of the day, how long have I been asleep?" I asked because I needed to know, Violet stopped biting my cast and deadpanned "two months"

I felt my eye shift to brown and my face twitch slightly. "Does that mean I get this cast off?"

It was at this time Ozpin walked in and answered for everyone "yes it does, why else would they be letting Violet gnaw on the cast."

"That makes sense, so what is still hurt?" I ask because I am sure most of that would have healed by now.

"the only thing that is still injured is your knee, it was shredded until the doctors put you back together" Violet said happily, most likely due to the fact that I am no longer in a coma.

"Can I be given some privacy so I can change? I kinda would like to have my combat clothes back on instead of this gown thingy." I said as I sat up and swung my feet to the ground.

"You are surprisingly calm for some who just woke up out of a 2 month long coma" Baron said, which is the first time he has actually spoken since I woke up, he actually had a guilty expression on his face.

"After hearing all that I have heard, I kinda can't be surprised or be freaking out. Also, why do you look guilty Baron?" I asked him

*sighs* "I left you to fight her, if I would have stayed, you wouldn't have been in a fucking coma" he said quite angry at himself

"First off, I told you to go, I made the choice to fight 1 on 1. Secondly, if you stayed, she would have killed me in a heartbeat and captured you. The only reason I am still here is that I caught her off guard with my semblance." I said while standing on unstable legs. I made a wall yet again, but I was only strong enough to make one that went up to my stomach.

Team RWBY already knew what to expect, but everyone else saw the scars for the first time and they all had the same reaction. Even Ozpin

"Holy shit, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you all at a later time, right now I just want some food." I said trying to avoid the question. Violet appeared next to me (lucky for me I just got my combat pants on)

"Promise me you'll tell me soon" she said with puppy dog eyes that were *ahem* adorable (Damn fangs).

"I promise, now let's go get some food, I am starving" I said as I put on my combat shirt. As we left the infirmary, some things still bothered me 'why would the white fang go after Baron, and who else is helping them?'

Oh well, I have the feeling that I'll find out soon enough...

A/N: well that is chapter 7, I ship it (yet again). Review to let me know what you think and send me OCs (i still need a fourth team member) have a good day and laters peeps

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the late update, writers block can go suck a cock. Anyway, there are feels this chapter, with the story continuing immediately after leaving the infirmary. Rwby is roosterteeth's, music mentioned belongs to respective artists, OCs are mine cept for Violet and Baron. On with the show mateys

Chapter 8: problems with the female population, assisting RWBY with the white fang, and oh the feels...

After having my cast removed, I learned that I am to wear a bulky knee brace for the next few weeks until my aura finishes repairing the damage that remains in my knee.

"It feels like a python wrapped itself around my leg, this suckkkkksss" I complain as I hobble to the cafeteria with teams RWBY, JNPR, and ABV. To say that I enjoyed the brace would be a terrible, terrible lie. I hated it immediately, it was hot, sweaty, and weighed a ton.

"Ah suck it up pup" Yang said with a grin as we arrived at the cafeteria. I didn't even dignify that with a response and I just made a beeline to the food line and stacked my plate with a tall mountain of everything I could get my hands on, ranging from beef, to bacon, to pancakes, and even cookies.

I sat at the table with all the teams and began demolishing the mountain of food (which I have dubbed Mt. Stuffs). After wolfing down my foods (oh god I am turning into Yang), I turned to everyone else and saw them all staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked

"Damn wolf boy, you really did go to town on that food, puppy gotta eat I guess" Yang said while laughing, and was then terrified at my reaction, which was letting out my aura and pining her to the ground with my semblance. I then jump over the table and landed next to her (which hurt like hell), and whispered in her ear

"Remember what I said last time you made puns about my heritage?" She let out a terrified "eep" and I continued loud enough for everyone at the table to hear

"I will peel your flesh off the bone, I will rip your skull out of your head and beat you to near death with it, and when I am done doing that, I will shave your head bald."

"It is physically impossible to beat someone to death with their own skull" said one slightly disturbed Blake. I smile darkly and say

"That's what the ivan said before his... Untimely demise" as I made a set of scissors with my semblance.

"Please no, not the hair, anything but that" Yang said petrified by fear. I just stood there and started laughing my ass off

*Pfftt* "Hahaha, you should see your faces *gasps for air* this is the funniest thing I have seen in months"

Weiss deadpanned "That is because you have been in a coma for the past 2 months"

I continued laughing so hard that I was crying and finally managed to squeak out "Exactly" and then started rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. My semblance stopped holding Yang down because I lost concentration and doing so, I screwed myself over.

"Alex~" Yang said as she burst into flames

I stopped laughing when I felt the heat rise and I saw one EXTREMELY pissed off Yang. I knew I couldn't run so I quickly made a plan

"Blake, if you distract Yang, I will buy you a Weeks worth of Tuna and salmon." I said while building walls inbetween me and Yang, but she kept punching her way through them.

"2 weeks"

"DEAL" I said as I dodged a kick ment for my head.

Blake strutted to Yang (which she noticed enough to stop trying to murder me) and whispered in her ear "Yang~, I am going to take a shower, you are welcome to join me" and with that she left. Yang froze, looked at the doors, then at me, then ran after Blake. Ruby asked what Blake said so Violet informed the table.

"Ewwwww" that was Ruby's response to which earned her a deadpan from me

"You can't say anything Ruby, you and ice queen have done 'that' already." This earned me a speed enhanced kick from Ruby, and Weiss freezing me to the ground so that only my head was untouched by ice.

"RUBY, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND TRYING TO CASTRATE ME?" I screamed out in pain. I saw Weiss walk over to Violet and whisper something to her that made my blood run cold, 2 words that will haunt me until the day I die. "Have fun"

Violet walked over to me and sat down next to my head with an evil grin.

"Violet what are doinnnggg..." She started scratching my ears, and there wasn't a Damn thing I could do about it, I am just glad that it is only us in the cafeteria. Right as I finish this train of thought, Ms. Goodwitch, Professor Port, Professor Oobleck, and Ozpin walk in to see my situation.

They just stopped at stared at me, to which Ozpin's sadistic mind came up with an idea.

"I think we should give them some privacy, come with us the rest of you" he said while suppressing a laugh.

Everyone understood exactly what he was doing, leaving me to my fate.

"Ozpin, I will force feed you de-cafe once I escape from this icy prison" I slurred out (A/N Info dump: faunas ears are extremely sensitive to the touch, therefore it basically inhibits all coherent thought when someone scratches them, causing the faunas to become more attuned to their animalistic side for a short time, which leads to purring, panting, etc. At least that is what happens in my story.)

Everyone leaves (except for Violet since she is still scratching my ears) and I am stuck in the ice with my face being a deep shade of red and my eye a brilliant shade of pink.

I see that the ice melted enough for me to free myself, so I break it all at once and end up pinning down Violet in the process. My normal mindset came back in time for me to stop myself from acting like a dog, which at the moment, i probably would have licked her face so I am glad I managed to circumvent that.

I stand up off of her "Violet, never do that again and We never speak of what happened, or I will tear you a new asshole" I tell her with a growl

"Like I said, you have to take me to dinner first then you can have your dessert" she said with a wink. My brain finally broke down, and I got a nosebleed, if you were to look into my thoughts would read 'brain has stopped working, ERROR, ERROR.'

Violet walked by with a triumphant grin since she finally managed to destroy my usually calm mind for once, and also because she took a picture on her scroll for future blackmail material. And because she made a bet with Yang on who could break my mind first, apparently I made her 50 lien.

(I AM A LINE)

I walk past Team RWBY's dorm just in time to hear Ruby say "okay, all in favor in becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale, say aye!" Knowing that the white fang is one such organization, and that they have been far more active in Vale during the recent months (oh computers, I don't know where I'd be without them.), I kick down the door and say "Aye!" Gaining an angry look from Blake

"How long have you been listening?" she demanded so I told her the truth

"Just long enough to hear Ruby ask who wants to take down the white fang, sign me up"

Weiss looked at me "Why do you want to take them down?" She asked

"They are after my teammates since they are unique, one can transform into a beowulf, and the other is a rare winged faunas. Furthermore, they somehow convinced Lillth to help them, and she would never even hurt a fly." I answered solemnly

"You want to try and save her?" Yang asked me

"Yes, she was all I had when I was back home, I lost her about a year before arriving." I said while glaring at my feet.

"Not everyone can be sa-" Blake started but I interrupted her

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRY TO! I AM TIRED OF BEING HELPLESS, I AM TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SAVE THE PEOPLE I LOVE! I LOST EVERYTHING AND I REFUSE TO SIT BY IDLY WHILE IT COULD HAPPEN AGAIN... not again, not ever again, it hurt too Damn much the first time." The room went silent and I put the door back on the hinges. As I turned to leave, I heard the one question I have been desperately trying to avoid answering.

"What happened to you Alex, what caused you to be so... broken?" Ruby asked with worry.

"When I was a kid, I was everyone's target just for being me, that much you know already. I was constantly beaten by everyone, the only thing that made it bearable was Lillth, she always stood by me and put a smile on my face no matter how Shitty my day was. One day, my family was driving up to the mountains with Lillth in the car with us, a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into us head on. I lost both parents, my older brother and sister, and I lost Lillth. Me and my twin brother were the only survivors of the accident. I lost everything that i held dear to me, yes my family hurt me in my younger age but I still loved them all. I lost the only person who made me feel human. I still had my brother but we never got along, hell some of the scars I bear come from him. That is what broke me Ruby," I said with teary eyes.

"What do you mean she made you feel human?" Blake asked with caution

"Before I met her, I was constantly fighting on my own, and when you try to destroy a man, you succeed, but only to create a monster in his place. I became the monster, I hurt everyone who even looked at me funny. I didn't feel anything, I was no better than the creatures we are training to fight. Then she entered my life, and showed how to live again, how to feel something other than hurt, other than depression, other than self-loathing. I owe her my life because she saved me, so I intend to save her from the path she is on. So who else is up for taking them down?" I say as I look up from the ground. Then I heard something from the other side of the door

"Hold that thought for just a sec" I said as I opened the door causing Baron and Violet to fall inside. "I guess you two want to take them down as well?" I received a pair of nods and then I recieved a kick from Violet "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP KICKING ME THERE?" I screamed out as I dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"That was for not telling your team first asshole" she said kind of really pissed off. She then teleported off to god knows where, and this was about the time everyone said they were in.

"Oh no, I left my board game In the library" Ruby said as she sprinted out the door leaving rose petals in her wake.

*sighs* "I guess I should go find Violet and fix this shouldn't I?" I asked as I stand up from the floor.

"Yeah, just make sure you wear a cup, I am sure you wanted to have kids in the future" Baron said with a chuckle. My response was a simple growl and walking out the door.

(I AM A LINE)

it took 3 hours of searching but I finally found her on a rooftop overlooking most of Vale. I saw her sitting curled up in a ball with her wings wrapped around her, and I went and sat down next to her.

"Look Violet, I'm sorry for not going to you guys first, it is just there's a lot of things about me that are difficult to explain." I said quietly.

Her only response was sniffle and hiding more in her wings. I let out a sigh and scooted closer to her, then I just stared at the lights from the city below.

"This all started when I was younger..." And with that I told her everything, my past, the fact that I am not from remnant (which she and Baron already knew thanks to Ozpin), and everything that happened in the forest (only me and Ozpin know about the dialogue that happened between Lillth and I).

"I am sorry I never told you guys, I just have a hard time trusting othe-" I was cut off by Violet tackling me into a hug and her crying on my shoulder

'seriously, how does this keep happening?' I thought to myself as I hugged her back. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, she actually wrapped her wings around me at some point which ment I wasn't going to free anytime soon. That is when I fucked up, I accidentally scraped my hand under the spot where her wings join the body, causing a problem for me thanks to still being a teenager (17). She let out a gasp and arched her back, which had the same results of the cafeteria earlier, I turned into a stuttering wreck.

"I-I a-a-am s-so sorry, I-it wo-won't ha-happen again" I said with a red face and my eye changing back to pink. I did not expect her response

"I liked it though, my back has been hurting lately." I looked at her funny and she huffed out a response

"You try strapping 2 30lbs weights to your back and carrying em every day." She said a little bummed out. The next thing she said completely destroyed any and all coherent thought, If I wasn't a wreck before, I certainly was now.

"I know how you'll make it up to me, you have to give me a massage" she said with puppy dog eyes, so I didn't have a choice.

I would have answered but my brain shut down so I just fell backwards with the mother of all nosebleeds and passed out

(A/N: Violet doesn't feel attracted to Alex, she just likes watching him squirm. A little scary if you ask me)

(I AM A LINE)

Baron's POV

*sighs* "He'll never find her, and even if he does she'll just teleport away..." I said to myself and stopped when i saw one EXTREMELY happy Violet dragging an unconscious Alex behind her.

"Uhh Violet, what did you do and what are you planning to do?" I asked not wanting to know the answer but needing to know anyway.

"I broke him again and he is going to make things up to me" she said with a mile wide smile.

"How will he make things up to you?" I asked cautiously

"That's a secret~" she sang, then she dragged him off to what I assume is hell on earth.

'you poor, poor bastard... Ahh it is better him than me.' I thought as I left to go to the library.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV

"Auggg what happened" I said as I sat up in bed. And then my brain answered for me by remembering everything that happened on the roof, which made me wonder how in the fuck I got in my team's room. That was answered when I saw Violet sitting on her bed, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What happened is you are gonna fix my back for me" Violet said while laying down on her stomach. I could feel my eye twitching and i silently prayed to every deity I could think of to help me out here. It appeared none took pity on me because I was still stuck here. I knew I can't run since my knee is still jacked up, and she can teleport in an instant so I just have to grit my teeth and hope I don't do something I regret. "Why me?" I muttered

"Because you pissed me off and my back actually does hurt." She said face down into her bed. I sighed and just admitted defeat

"How do I actually go about this Violet?" I asked

"Because my wings are in the way?" She asked in return

"No, how do I do this? It is a first for me" I said as I returned to glaring at my shoes.

"Oh.. um just apply light pressure over knots until they go away." She said holding back a laugh

"You really do enjoy watching me squirm don't you?" I ask as I stand and walk towards her.

"Yep, it is so much fun" she said happily

*sighs* "I swear, I am surrounded by sadists" I said as reached the bed.

The next hour I will never speak of ever again for as long as I live, it was the most awkward shit I have ever had to do and I don't plan on doing it again for a very, VERY long time. My final thought as I went to sleep off the awkwardness

'I really need to work on not screwing myself over, because it is getting oh so very old...'

A/N: finally managed to squeak out this chapter, sorry if it got a little too touchy feely but I needed to do that for character development. I am still OC hunting and all criticism is welcome, let's me know how to improve myself as a writer. I am off to work on the next chapter, later peeps

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Who ever invented common core for high school finals in CA needs to be stabbed. Repeatedly. With a very sharp knife. With that minor sadistic thought now out in the open, let's get on with chapter 9. Rwby belongs to roosterteeth, OCs are mine cept for Violet, Baron and the new guy since they are donated peeps. ONWARDS CHILDREN, TO NARNIA...

Violet: actually remnant

Me: *pouts* whatever on to the show

Chapter 9: Team ABVE, Initiation, and revelations...

Alex's POV

Ah weekends, I love getting to just relax in bed until noon... So whoever thought it would be fucking funny to simultaneously send me, Baron, and Violet a message at 7am in the morning is soooo going to die.

"I am going to go murder Ozpin, be right back" said one unhappy Violet, it seems she shares my thoughts on the matter. Seeing that the message was from Ozpin meaning that I can't ignore it and go back to sleep, I get dressed and arm myself with the intention to neuter the headmaster.

"Well let's go see what ozzy wants, if it is pointless, I am going to break his legs" Baron said as he picked up his sword/rifle (that I had the unfortunate pleasure of learning was an anti-tank rifle, first hand. I still cough up lead every now and again from that).

With that being said, we began the long walk to his office with nothing but malicious thoughts.

(I AM A LINE)

"I SWEAR TO GOD OZPIN, IF YOU WOKE ME UP FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON ON A SATURDAY, I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE THAT YOU CAN ONLY EAT THROUGH A STRAW FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" I scream as I kick the door open with my good leg... What? I am not a morning person, especially if awoken on a weekend.

"Ahh Alexander, now that you and Baron have joined us, we can begin." Ozpin said with a shit eating grin, I swear he enjoys torturing his students.

"I will break my foot off in your ass Ozpin, I told you how much I hate my full first name" I said with my left eye pitch black and a tick mark appearing on my forehead.

"Anyway, I called you all here since I have found your fourth and final teammate, please introduce yourself Mr. Graytey." Ozpin said as he pointed to the white man sitting off to the side. He had short black hair along with a baseball cap and a black full face beard, he had dim green eyes making him look far older than he was. He was wearing a blue button-up flannel work shirt that was tucked into a simple pair of blue jeans. He stood which let me see he was about 5 foot 7 inches tall with an average build. All in all, he gave off the impression of a handyman or maybe even a redneck.

"Hey my name is Earl (A/N: oh the reference game is strong with this one), nice to meet you all, I am sorry that my presence has ruined your sleep." He said with a southern accent... Well shit, communication with him is going to be difficult for a while. I noticed something was off though so I voiced this to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, have you seen Violet, she said she was going to teleport here and talk with you."

He just smirked and pointed up to my unconscious teammate stuck in the ceiling near the door from what appeared to be an impact. I paled and just shook my head.

"Should I even ask or just go along with it?" I asked as I just looked back up.

"I would not question it, but you do need to get her down" he said while he started to get that damned shit eating grin again.

*sighs* "Baron, could you throw me over there? I could handle the rest fro-" I didn't get to finish since he threw me at her. I quickly made wings with the use of my semblance and managed to stop just in front of her. Now the real question is how do I pull her out of the ceiling without hurting her wings, that is when I got an idea, one I hated entirely but it was probably the only way to wake her up and remove her from the ceiling without hurting her wings.

"Violet, if you pull yourself out the ceiling, I'll give you another back massage" I said as I cringed, I hate giving her those damn things, it is so awkward.

She instantly woke up, then bolted right out of the crater and into my arms, crushing me in a Yang like hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much" she gushed as my wings began to flicker out of existence due to lack of concentration from oxygen deprivation. I managed to land and then promptly started losing consciousness from lack of air

"Can't... Breathe... Life fading... Why... Me..." I choked out, she then realized that she was choking me to death and let go.

"Air, I'll never take you for granted ever again." I said after I gasped for air for about 3 minutes. I never knew she had that strong of a grip, but I never want to be on the receiving end of it ever again.

"Now with that out the way, you all have 2 hours before you will rendezvous at the cliffs for initiation." Ozpin said with a smile, probably at the notion of my awkwardness with Violet.

All 4 of us had the same reaction, and if Ozpin had a camera, he probably would have taken a picture of the priceless looks we gave him.

"WHAT?" We all shrieked at once.

"Sir, with all due respect, me and Violet already completed the initiation and we lost both of our partners in there, I refuse to risk losing anymore friends in that God forsaken forest." Baron said venomously, which scared me, he is usually calm and collected, I never have seen him this mad.

"I understand that but half your team has not completed it, also, we are modifying it for your team specifically, that way you'll spend less time than normal in the forest." Ozpin said neutrally

'i would hate to play poker against that man, he has the best poker face I have ever seen in my life' I thought completely off topic. Violet seemed to notice me not paying much attention to the argument in front of me and smacked the back of my head... with a piece of rubble that was nearby.

(I AM A LINE)

After finalizing the initiation plans, and a stop by the infirmary to see if I had a concussion (which I don't, thank god, I have lost count after about 18 or so), we all headed to the cafeteria to eat before being flung into a Grimm infested forest.

"When I get out of that forest, I am going to decimate Ozpin's coffee maker" Baron said still quite pissed off, I really don't blame him after hearing his stance against going into the Emerald Forest again.

"You'll be fine, you have a sword/anti-tank rifle plus you can transform into a beowulf although you only do that if it is absolutely necessary since you are limited to how long you can stay like that before losing control of that form." Earl said... Wait Earl?

"How do you know that?" Baron demanded as he leveled his rifle at Earl's face.

"My semblance let's me see other people's semblances, but only if they themselves know it. Same goes for weapons but that is only if they own one. Furthermore, I can usually see the person's fighting style if they have settled on one." Earl said as Baron lowered his rifle and slung it over his shoulder.

He then pointed at me "You create corporeal illusions, better known as constructs and fight using a scythe that fires varying types of 8 gauge ammunition. Your fighting style is one of brutality mixed with speed, rarely relying on your semblance in combat which often allows you to surprise your opponent with it."

I just kinda stood there completely amazed 'this could greatly help our team on the field, yes, I am a great tactician but only if I know the opposition. This makes life so much easier for me when coming up with a plan.' I thought gleefully

He then pointed to Violet "You fight using your retractable claws and razors that are built into your wings. You use this in conjunction with your semblance of teleportation, allowing for a fast-paced fight style giving your opponents no room to breathe."

Everyone just kinda continued walking, completely dumbfounded (with the exception of Earl but that's a given) at that display of knowledge. We arrived at the cafeteria to see that it is strawberry shortcake day, so me being me, I bolted straight to the food line (what can I say, I got a sweet tooth *exposes canine tooth to the world*... My god I am worse than Yang).

We all grab our food and head to team RWBY's table to see just ruby sitting there sadly.

"Ruby, are you okay?" I ask as we all sit down around her

"Huh? oh ye-yeah I'm fine" she stuttered out unconvincingly.

"You got into an argument with your ice queen, didn't you" Violet said inbetween bites of her mostly raw steak (how she doesn't get sick from that, I'll never know)

*sighs* "She was upset some guy in an old truck took her parking spot and I made it worse by saying that it is just a spot. Apparently it is reserved for the SDC heiress, not and I quote 'some battle axe toting red neck', I love her but she is grating at times" Ruby said as she put her head in her arms on the table.

After she said that, I noticed Earl tense up and then I immediately understood why. It was his truck that he parked there. How do I know this, he is dressed like a redneck carrying around a battle axe and I heard his keys in his pocket. He coughed to gain everyone's attention

"I am sorry about my truck, I'll go move it right now." He said as he stood up wanting to gain a head start on the unhappy brunette in front of him. Before Ruby could inflict the same pain I have felt (and still somewhat do whenever I think about it) upon the man, I quickly threw a strawberry into her face which earned me a glare, then the face of realization that there is strawberry shortcake today which made her forget all about Earl for now. Violet took this as the perfect opportunity to tease her a little bit

"So you said you love her~, that is so cute~"

"Wai-n-no I-I di-didn't, well I did, no, just AGH" Ruby just gave up and put her head back down. I glared at the now hysterically laughing Violet which said all I needed to say. 'it is going to be a long day' I thought already tired.

(I AM A LINE)

So being flung off a cliff sucks just as much as I thought it would, scratch that, it sucks way more than I ever thought possible. I remember Ozpin explaining the first person I make eye contact with will be my partner, and that if I hesitate, I will die so there is that cup of tea. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I form wings with my semblance and glide over the forest to the temple. Ozpin "modified" the initiation by simply deploying flares at the temple.

'I swear, when I get back to beacon, I am going to come up with the most elaborate revenge plan ever seen by that man' I think to myself. I felt a strange presence behind me so I look around to see Violet gliding just like I was, and then we lock eyes... Of course I get partnered with the girl that finds entertainment in breaking my mind.

Before I could lament further, I saw something familiar, in a bad way, a very bad way. Up ahead and closing fast was a Nevermore, twice the size of the one I first encountered along side Team RWBY. Before I flew down to the forest, I remembered Violet flying behind me so I slew down my speed to match her, then I dragged us both down into the forest below while narrowly avoiding becoming hum.. Er faunus on a stick.

The landing was far from graceful, in fact, it was basically a controlled tumble through the trees. We came to a stop at the edge of the clearing of the temple. Violet stood up first and cracked her back which sounded like it hurt. I try to stand and instantly regretted it.

"AUGGHH" I screamed out agony as I collapsed back to the ground, I knew my knee was screwed, if the shattered remains of the brace were any indication.

"Shit Alex, you okay?" Violet asked slightly panicked.

"Probably not, but let's get this over with." I said as I gingerly stood and leaned against a tree. I tried to walk with most of my aura working through my knee and started to fall again only to be caught by Violet

"Oh no you don't, you are not walking on that knee and making it worse." She scolded me as she supported my weight and we started towards the temple. Upon reaching the temple, we made a general decision to wait for the other half of our team and let my aura go to work on reversing the damage to my knee.

An hour passes (which set my knee the way it was before crashing into the ground, fucked but still useable) and the other half our team finally arrives.

"What took you bastards so long?" I asked still irritated by my knee being a piece of shit.

"Well sorry we can't fly like you guys can" answered one sarcastic Baron. Something seems off about him but I don't know what, but that was answered as soon as a pack of 50 Beowulfs appeared.

"Oooo more toys to play with, oh today is just amazing" Baron sang like a kid on christmas, and I realized what was off.

He has a completely different personality in combat than he normally does, I saw glimpses during sparing but nothing like this. This Baron was completely off the wall sadistic, laughing like the joker from batman as he cut his way through the Grimm as if it were a game.

"Well that is mildly terrifying, let's go back him up before he gets himself killed" I said as I loaded my weapon with slugs. 'Maybe I should switch this over to fire rifle rounds since mostly use slugs' I thought as I opened fire on the pack.I saw they all were facing towards the temple and instantly had an idea

"Violet, get behind the pack, they are all facing me and Baron, Earl cover her and see to it that we all stay in one piece" I said as I Sliced a Beowulf in half.

"Baron, let's play a game, who ever gets the least kills treats the team to dinner" I said knowing I would lose, but also knowing it would make him fight like no tomorrow.

"Oh you are so going down reaper" he sang happily and I groaned at his pun of my last name. (my last name means reaper in Japanese, go figure that remnant has the same languages as earth).

And with that, he started slashing wildly while using his sheath to block what his sword could not. I would occasionally catch glimpses of Violet maiming a Beowulf then she would vanish out of sight and return to slash and stab with her claws and wings. Earl was just one hit killing the Grimm with the sheer power of his battle axe swings, and he would occasionally open fire on a Grimm with a revolver, how he did both at once was confusing so I would question that later. Me? I was firing at the Grimm to the best of my abilities (the slugs doing their job and decimating them with no quarter). I wasn't very mobile since my brace was utterly useless so I mainly played the role of overwatch and made call outs to the others to keep them safe.

Baron won the little wager I made by a landslide, he killed 30 Beowulfs... God Damn that is fucking impressive and terrifying. After defeating the pack, we made our way to the cliffs without incident, Violet then teleported us all to the top and collapsed from it only for me to catch her.

"Violet, what have I told you about doing that?" I asked a little annoyed and worried about my now official partner.

"To not to, but your hurt and need medical attention" she said with a pout that rivaled Ruby's. I swear she is going to be the death of me.

"Fine, Baron, carry her to the dorm and make sure that she actually rests. Earl, could you help me to the infirmary?" I asked to receive a nod from the handyman.

"Now if you excuse me, I am off to the infirmary for more repairs... Yayyyy" I finished that sentence with pure fake joy. I seriously need to stop getting hurt, I am more accident prone than Jaune is for peats sake.

(I AM A LINE)

 _"Lil, what the hell happened to you, we were best friends" I asked as I opened fire at her using incendiary rounds. She extinguished them my removing the oxygen from around them so they fell harmlessly to the ground. Then she fired one last arrow and changed the bow into a lightweight zweihander and charged at me._

 _"I lost everything thinking that someone else would help me. I saw I have to take what I want instead of asking for it." She said as she launched multiple horizontal swings at me which I blocked by using the pole-arm of the scythe. I failed to block the last swing and was launched into the air. She capitalized by shifting her weapon back into a bow and shot me with an arrow that hit me in the knee. It exploded on contact and threw me further into the air, the landing was worse than the cafeteria wall. I dropped my weapon and stood to my feet._

*sighs* "No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about that fight, something seemed off but I can't figure out what." I said to myself while laying down in my infirmary bed. I was thoroughly perplexed, I knew something was off but everything seemed in place, from her heels to her bow, to her choker with that red light on it... "God Damn it, how did I not see that sooner" I said to myself as I facepalmed.

"See what sooner?"

"GAH Violet, don't sneak up on me like that." I yelled out surprised.

"What did you not see though?" She asked as she sat down on my bed.

"When I fought with Lillth, I didn't see the choker she was wearing had a red light on it, it wasn't an accessory, it was a fucking shock collar. At least it explains her seemingly robotic movements when we fought." I said as I slammed my fist into the wall out of anger.

"So you're saying someone forced her to fight?" She asked cautiously since she knew it was a touchy subject for me.

"Yes, which means if I can remove it during our next fight, she would be back to her old self again." I said with my voice full of hope.

"Well doc said you can leave now and you still owe me that massage~" Violet sang as she left my room.

"What have I done to deserve this?" I asked myself as I got dressed and left to my fate of awkward moments. I stopped before leaving the room and looked at the bed.

'I'll save you Lillth, no matter what happens that is a promise.' I thought to myself and continued to our dorm room.

A/N: holy shit, I'm alive (i think). Sorry for not updating yesterday, I got a new OC (from crow) and received some 'advice' on how to write my story. Sorry but I am not changing it just because it offended one person with language (that is why I have the M rating on it, just to be safe). You know who are person. I took confusion's advice to heart and proofread this chapter to the best of my abilities. And before anyone says she was trolling my review section, I know her IRL and she is doing my cover page for me, so calm your tits. Anyway I am still OC hunting so there is that. Leave a review down below to let me know how to better my writing, that's everything so later peeps.

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Before I begin the chapter, I got a PM asking why I won't do lemons in this story. There is 2 reasons for that, first, I am highly uncomfortable writing something like that since this is technically a self-insert. Secondly, I have the relationship experience of a brick so even if I wanted to write that, I am unable to do so. Now with that out of the way, RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, music belongs to respective artists, OCs belong to respective authors. On to the show lads.

Chapter 10: Robots, rose petals, and moonshine...

"Alexxxx, get upp" said one annoyed Yang.. wait Yang?

"How did you even get into my dorm and why are you waking me up on a Sunday?" I asked half asleep and completely annoyed at being up before noon.

"You do remember what today is right? And your teammates let me in by the way." She said while gesturing to the open door

After silently swearing and trying to figure out how to ruin 3 different people's days at once, I remembered that today is the day we begin the investigation into the White Fang.

"I remember now, can you please get out so I can get dressed into my combat gear." I asked as I stood up revealing my torso and the fact my knee was nearly healed (i spent the entire day after returning from initiation just forcefully healing the damned thing with aura. What, I hate hospitals)

*wolf whistles* "Damn wolf boy, showing off those guns is gonna get you arrested" Yang said with a wink. I didn't say anything and just wrapped her with chains using my semblance and threw her out of my dorm.

(I AM A LINE)

"So Ruby, Earl, and Weiss will go to the CCT, Blake will go to the White Fang meeting, Me and Yang will go to visit Junior to get information about Torchwick, and finally Baron and Violet will act as overwatch at the meeting just in case shit hits the fan. Sound good?" I said while looking at the list I made in my head.

"Why are we on overwatch instead of going inside with Blake?" Violet asked annoyed at her job.

"Because the White Fang is after the both of you since you have wings and Baron can transform into a beowulf." I said neutrally

"Great, we'll meet up near Yang tonight to go over what we found, let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" A voice said from the window, I look to see a guy with a open vest shirt showing off his abs hanging upside down by his tail.

"Sun?" Blake said mildly shocked at the sudden appearance of the monkey man.

"How did you even get up there?" Yang asked amused at the situation.

"Ah it's easy, I do this all the time" he said with a smile

"YOU DO WHAT?" Weiss shrieked at his response.

"I climb trees all the time *flips into the room* so are we finally going to get back at that torchwick guy?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"We are investigating the situation... As a team" Blake said while finishing tightening the wraps on her arms.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said while shooting him an apologetic look.

*Psh* "that's dumb, we should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune. Besides why get these guys involved and not us?" He said the first part while gesturing out the window and ended by pointing at my team. While everyone else was dealing with who ever in the hell Neptune was, I answered his question

"My team is assisting with the investigation since the White Fang has targeted Two of my teammates and since they have something dear to me." I said while testing out my new weapons, they were basically the hidden blades from assassin's creed, I made them in the forge about a week ago and I need to have something just in case I get disarmed (again).

Ruby pulls in a guy with blue hair and then went over the new plan, Neptune is to tag along with me and Yang, Sun is to go with Blake, and everyone else's roles stay the same. This wouldn't be a problem but I have to fly after Yang now since she only has a motorcycle, I really need to get a car...

(I AM A LINE)

"Close the door, she's back!" A random bouncer screamed as the doors to the club slammed shut in front of us.

"Yang I swear to god and all that is holy, if you ruined the only place I like to go to get hammered, I shall and will destroy bumblebee." I said while loading my scythe with my prototype beanbag rounds (i needed non lethal rounds for combat class)

She just ignored that threat blasted the doors open and sang "I'm back~" to be met with a whole lot of guns being pointed in our direction.

"Could you define friend for us Yang" Neptune said and I shook my head

"You had to ruin my drinking spot for me Yang, seriously, this is why I can't have nice things." Junior approached and froze the minute he saw Yang "Blondie, your here... Why?"

"You still owe me a drink" she said as she dragged him off the the bar.

I saw Neptune say something to the twins and they just walked off noses in the air so I decided to talk to them while I wait for Yang to finish with Junior so I can question him.

"Sup Miltia, sup Melanie, should I even ask what Yang did or not even worry about it?" I asked after ordering some whiskey.

"She wrecked the place after Junior didn't get her the info she was looking for" said an agitated Melanie, while Miltia just took a sip of my drink.

"That sounds like her, so are we cool or do I need to find a new watering hole to go get hammered at?" I asked then started downing my drink

"We're good, like we could be mad at a cutie like you" Miltia said, earning a most glorious spit take from myself while my eye shifted to the color pink.

"Wh-*cough* I um *cough* what?" I asked shyly and somewhat out of breath from the forced loss of my drink.

"She just said you were cute, not something that would cause that" Melanie said gesturing to the wasted alcohol on the bar.

"I umm. I don't get compliments very often, especially ones like that, I usually was insulted more often than not, the top one being and I quote 'you look like you got kicked in the face by a horse'." I said as I stood up getting ready to go to Junior.

"That's awful, who would say that?" A horrified Miltia asked

I gave a grim laugh and said "Everyone" And I left to go talk to Junior after saying that.

"I said I don't know, he hired my men and they never came back, seriously who is this kid" Junior said while pointing at Neptune.

"I assume he didn't know so may I ask something now" I said cutting in to his rant to receive a nod. I pulled out a picture of Lillth on my scroll and showed it to him "where will I find her, she means a lot to me and she is working for someone against her will." I said

I saw recognition flare in his eyes and he smirked "How much I know depends how much you pay me" that is when I snapped and slammed his head into the bar and held a hidden blade next to his jugular. My eye shifted to Grimm red and I spoke again but my voice sounded distorted, like it was deeper and far more intimidating.

"If I have to repeat myself again, I will slit your throat and skull fuck what will be left of your face. So Where. Is. She."

"She is usually with Roman, he has her wearing a shock collar so she won't run away, you find him, you find her." He said completely terrified by the change of my demeanor. I let him go and left to exit and spoke

"I am sorry I lost myself, I hope that we can still be good friends but know this, try that shit on me again, and no one will find your body." And with that, I left with Yang and Neptune in tow.

"Okay, what the fuck was that Alex? that was completely unlike your normal behaviour" Yang said as she pulled her keys out from God knows where.

"He tried to use my feelings towards Lillth against me for his own personal gain, be happy I didn't rip him in half and smear him on the wall." I said still visibly angry with him. Before she could respond to my descriptive language, her scroll started ringing and she answered to find Sun screaming about a robot.

"So Where are you guys?" She asked only for Blake, Sun, Baron, and Violet to run past with a paladin hot on their trail (so i read tech news, sue me).

"That would be them, let's go" I said as I formed wings and flew after it.

(I AM A LINE)

I managed to catch up to the thing just as it fell off the highway. That is when shit hit the fan for me, it managed to kick me into a pillar while in the air, and that Damn near knocked me unconscious. I saw the fight off and on, when I finally got my bearings back, I saw Yang completely destroy the machine which knocked Roman out of it. I only saw red and one goal in mind: kill him.

I flew at him at top speed and started slashing wildly while using my semblance to lock him in place. His clothes looked like a bobcat had gotten a hold of him and he was bleeding from numerous places. Before I could finish the bastard off a bow blocked my swing and I heard her voice

"it seems your monster still lives Alex, I thought we got rid of it" I looked and saw Lillth which made my goal change: destroy the collar and save her. Violet seemed to have notice this and teleported behind her. With one swift flick of the wrist, it fell to the ground followed by Lillth into my arms. Everything slew down and my vision returned back to normal.

"Shit, Lillth, can you hear me? Please, Say Something!" I shouted at her trying to wake her up. I heard Roman laughing at me and Yang fired a flare at him to shut him up only for it to be blocked by an umbrella that belonged to a girl in white, pink, and brown.

"It has been a pleasure red, blondie, kitty, and ice queen" Roman said with a laugh and I stood to tear him a new one only for a hand to grab my leg, I looked down to see Lillth's eyes changed back to their normal orange color.

"Please, don't go, I don't want to be alone again" she said while shaking violently. I knelt back down and held her close to try to stop her from shaking so badly

"Don't worry, I am right here, I won't be leaving anytime soon." I told her and I heard a set of 'awwww's from the girls behind me but I just ignored it with one thought

'I will keep you safe, I promise'

(I AM A LINE)

After carrying Lillth back to beacon (bridal carry since she is incredibly lightweight), she was admitted to the infirmary and I let Ozpin know why she was hostile towards me when we first met.

"So she was fighting against her own accord, she must feel awful about having to do so against someone she cares for so much." He said while staring into his coffee, disturbed at the news I brought.

"Yes, I worry it placed a large amount of stress on her mind, she is tough like myself but someone can only endure so much before they break." I said while I sipped some water and stared out the window.

"What about you, from Violet's debrief, she said you lost control of yourself and inflicted a large amount of damage on Torchwick with the intention to kill him, will this be a problem in the future?" He asked with pure seriousness.

"I have problems controlling darker emotions when someone threatens people I care about, especially her. It shouldn't be a problem unless someone decides to hurt my teammates, my friends, and especially Lillth." I said while playing with my blade mechanism.

"I see, from what I have heard here, it sounds like you care for this girl as more than a friend" he said with a smile.

I was drinking water at the time he said that so I ejected my water onto the table in front of me.

"N-no sir, s-she d-doesn't see me that way" I stammered out (damn teenage hormones)

"So you see her that way?" He asked with a grin of pure evil

"Ozpin, I will stab you if you don't drop the subject" I said coldly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure you will, anyway, I feel it would be appropriate for Lillth to be permanently placed on your team, seeing how she was able to put you in a coma for 2 months and how you know her from your past home." He said as he looked at her combat file from the forest

"Are you sure that is a good idea? She would never harm a fly and the only reason she fought me in the forest is because she was being forced to do so." I said while unconsciously rubbing my knee remembering how I blew it apart.

"It is better she used what she learned for good and she needs a somewhat similar environment so she will be with you all throughout your next 4 years" he said as he finished some paperwork.

"What about sleeping arrangements sir?"

He got an evil smile "you'll have to figure that on out for yourself, you are dismissed and I advise you check in on Lillth since looking at the camera feed, she gave Ruby a Monster... Oh dear" he said as he realized the implications of that statement. I paled and my eye turned brown, and I sprinted to the infirmary as fast as my legs would carry me.

(I AM A LINE)

Upon arriving I saw the most interesting thing I have seen in a very long time. Ruby was irradiating rose petals to the point of it filling the room to knee height, and she was bouncing in place like there was no tomorrow. I looked at Lillth and just shook my head

"Of course you would be the one to give her an energy drink, you always had a strange sense of humor like that" i said laughing

"She wanted to try what I was drinking, so I let her have some" she said with a shrug.

"Ruby, do you think you could give us some privacy?" I asked to which she fucking exploded in a cloud of rose petals and I really hoped that was just her leaving because I prefer to not have my legs broken by Yang.

"So what's up buttercup" Lillth asked happily

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly

"For what, you saved me from a living hell" she asked

"But I didn't get here fast enough to do it, you were stuck there for a god damn year and a half before I managed to get you out and even then you are still hurt." I yelled at myself angrily

"You made sure that I could live again, that I could be happy and safe. I owe you my life Alex, if it wasn't for you and your friends, I would still be a prisoner." She said as she gestured for me to sit on the bed with her.

"I just remembered, I have some Important news for you." I said while sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Like what" she asked

"Ozpin has offered you a place here at beacon to be a huntress, where the skills you picked up can be used for good. You would be placed on my team permanently since we are from the same place." I said nervously

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome man, who would have thought that I would be able to be a huntress, this is so exciting!... You didn't tell me everything did you?" She asked slightly deflated

"We would be sleeping in a room with 5 total people and only 4 beds." I deadpanned

"Well I could just share a bed with you" she said as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Wa-wait, a-are you s-sure about t-that?" I stammered out as my eye shifted to the color pink.

"Yes, it is the sim... Wait a second, your eye just changed colors. Oh my god your eye is like a mood ring, so much for kicking my ass at poker." She said with a chuckle

"I have an eyepatch for poker and yes it does make me look like a pirate, oh by the way, the doctor said you are cleared to leave as soon as you want." I said while looking away

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and I looked over my shoulder to see innocent orange eyes staring at me

"Could you give me a minute to change and come back in here when I am done?" She asked innocently

"Sure but something about this seems off" I said with a smile and left the room to wait to be called back in.

About 10 minutes later, she called me back in and I entered... To an empty room. I was about to turn around when she jumped on my back and squealed something about a piggyback ride, so who am I to say no? it was worth the strange looks I got on the way back to the dorm, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time.

(I AM A LINE)

Arriving back at the dorms was interesting since Lillth was still clinging to my back like a koala bear. This raised many questions that I answered with one sentence "She wanted a piggyback ride so who am I to say no?"

I received a set of ohhs and set Lillth on my bed and started talking again "you are looking at the 5th official member of team ABVE, now team ABLVE, Ozpin decided it would be best for her to work with us for multiple reasons. Now we won't be receiving a 5th bed so I will be sleeping on the ground from now on, any questions?"

"You're not sleeping on the ground Alex, just have her share the bed with you" Violet said trying to set me up with the girl behind me.

"That's what I said to him too" Lillth said while waving her arms around.

*sighs* "Why are you setting me up for awkward moments Violet? What have I done to deserve this?" I asked dismally

"I just like to see you squirm a little, it adds some entertainment to my day." She said with a wink

"Well, Violet, you just volunteered to go with Lillth and team RWBY to go clothes shopping and fix Lillth's hair tomorrow. Have fun" I said as I jumped into bed and under my covers to go to sleep. I heard a growl from Violet then I felt Lillth climb into bed and cuddle with me... I wore a blush on my face the entire night.

(I AM A LINE)

Friday rolls around and I am in the best mood I have been in since starting school here at beacon, I got Lillth back (she has her bleach blonde hair with blue streaks again, and her attire is back to its black and blue theme, much like Violet's actually), I got to see Team CRDL get wrecked by Pyrrha which was fantastic, and I am looking forward to my homemade drink back in my dorm.

I opened the door to my dorm and check to find everything was still in place, and that I have produced the finest quality moonshine California has to offer. Taking a sip, I saw I made it just how I liked it, liquid fire. Before I could put it away, teams RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of ABLVE entered the room laughing their asses off. That is when Lillth saw my concoction and gave a squeal of delight

"Oh my god, you made moonshine, I love you soo much right now." She said as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Umm what's moonshine?" Ruby asked and it seemed everyone else agreed with the question.

"You have never heard of moonshine?" I asked to receive everyone shaking their head no.

*sighs* "moonshine got its name from a time in my home's history called prohibition, which was when all alcohol was banned. It received this name for usually being transported by moonlight to avoid authorities. Something along those lines, anyway, it is an extremely powerful alcoholic beverage that has actually been known to power vehicles on occasion with the use of the 4 stroke theory for the internal combustion engine. It is not ment to be consumed by lightweights like you guys." I said in a monotone voice

"Is that a challenge?" One offended Yang asked

"No, it is a fact that you wouldn't be able to handle it." I said while drinking some of it

"Well let me try it" she said while walking towards me

"Alright, your funeral" I said as I handed her a small shot of it. She eyes it warily and then gulped it down... Only to cough and sputter for the next 5 minutes.

"The *cough* fuck is *cough* that? it is like *cough* drinking fire" she screeched at me.

"I warned you, this is 180 proof shine, I could have made it stronger but I prefer living" I laughed at her misery. "So anyone else feel up to try this? Because if not me and Lillth are gonna drink it all."

"I'll try it" Ruby said... That earned stares from every one (even the bird outside)

"Umm you sure about that?" Lillth said trying to get her to not drink it.

"Yeah, I could use a drink" this earned even more confused stares. I just poured her the same amount i did Yang and waited for the worst... Only for her to down it with no problem.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or worried by how easily you drank that Rubes" Yang said while staring at Ruby like a deer in the headlights. Everyone seemed to agree and just left (my team excluded).

"So any one else want to try it because I have some very, very heavy drinking to catch up on" I said as I poured myself a tall glass. Everyone seemed interested enough so I poured 3 glasses to about a fourth of being full and handed them to my teammates.

Baron's reaction was basically Ruby's, being completely unfazed by it (although you could see it take an immediate effect)

Earl drank it as if it were just water, which by seeing his causal/combat attire shouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

Violet's reaction was simply priceless, she got it down just fine, but due to her low weight and the fact she was a lightweight as is, she was immediately plastered by it. How do I know this? She only likes to bite people when she's drunk. My arm hurts like a bitch now...

Me and Lillth had the same reaction, being it hardly did Jack all to us.

After about 30 minutes, we ran out of shine and everyone was shit faced. I passed on the bed to wake up the next morning with the most unholy hangover I have ever had... Worth it completely seeing how much fun we all had.

'Maybe I shouldn't make that again, Earl somehow is tied to the wall and I have a hickey from I have no idea who.' I thought as I just let sleep overwhelm me again...

A/N: holy crap on a cracker, my story at the time of posting this has 1,200+ views, that is fucking awesome. I love writing this, it is awesome to see an idea of mine doing so well considering I am not a professional writer. Review, favorite, follow, do what ever floats your boat because I am in a fantastical mood. Laters peeps. (i am still OC hunting btw)

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey everyone, this chapter is full of gratuitous violence, random frustration, and fluffy goodness. Why? because I felt like it. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, music belongs to respective artists, OCs belong to respective authors. On to the show.

Chapter 11: Hatred for formal wear, Homework makes me angry, and unexpected situations.

"Baron, of all the places that you could have picked out, you just had to fucking pick a fancy restaurant." I said pissed off at him while digging my tux out of the closet.

"I like dressing up every once in a while, makes me feel smarter" he said already in his standard black and white tux.

"I hate it soo much, makes me feel like a jackass." I said as I put up an opaque wall to change into my death trap-I mean tuxedo

"Ahh you're just being dramatic" he said from the other side of the wall.

"I suppose your right but I just never liked dressing up like this" I said as I dropped the wall, revealing me in a black and maroon tux, and I was struggling to fix the bowtie.

"Okay I am going to burn the tie because this is fucking bullshit" I growled out as I just threw it at the door... Only for it to hit Violet right between the eyes (+50 points headshot)

"I see that you are having problems here, want some help?" She asked quite calm for just being hit in the face. Before I could answer, I saw she was in a long flowing dress that was a deep shade of purple, that in my opinion, was simply breathtaking (mainly because my jaw damn near hit the ground like a retarded kid witnessing a seal giving birth)

"It will last longer if you take a picture Alex" Earl said walking out of the bathroom in his normal attire (with a bolo tie added, fucking lucky bastard) I came back to reality only to get knocked out of it again by Lillth's attire, a strapless dress that was a dark ocean blue that reached just below her knees (A/N: just imagine Ruby's dress from the dance except blue).

"Lil, I think you broke him" Violet said with a giggle, to which Lillth blushed and punched me dead center in the chest to bring me back down to remnant.

"I know you don't have experience with stuff like this but a little advice, don't stare at a lady who just offered you a hand" Lillth said with a laugh and handed Violet my bowtie. Violet tied it with no issues and we all left to the airdocks with my eye still being a deep shade of pink

(I AM A LINE)

"Be glad that I took all of Jaune's money playing poker because I don't think my wallet would have been able to handle this" I said as I stared the menu (seriously, 30 lien for a salad, the fuck? Is it laced with edible gold?)

"I see what you mean, I have been to a lot of expensive places but sweet honey covered Jesus, this is absurd. Baron, you are a cruel, cruel man." Earl said after seeing the menu as well.

"Awww thanks, I try" Baron said sarcastically while sipping on some wine (only Baron and Earl have alcoholic drinks since they are both 21, stupid age limits...)

"I have been meaning to ask this, but how come you started late Earl?" I asked as I settled on some steak and fries (for 70 lien, it better be the best steak I have ever eaten)

"Oh that's easy, I spent the past 11 years as a tournament fighter, I think I even ran into Pyrrha a few times." He said causing Baron to nearly spit out his wine.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere, except you usually fought under the name of Jack. And your fighting style was far more brutal than your current one." Baron said after catching his breath

"Well you see, much like yourself Baron, I also struggle with a split personality, however, mine is under total control and I only let it out to make a point of someone like Cardin or during tournaments" he said calmly

"Well, at least I can say you truly are senile old man" I said with a laugh at my joke.

"I may act like a 60 year old man, but that doesn't mean I can't shove my cowboy boot up your ass and shake your insides like a rattle" he said darkly which shut me right the fuck up. Before anyone could say anything, our waitress arrived

"Haii, May I have your orders?"

"One well done steak and fries (for me), one double bacon cheeseburger (Earl), one very rare steak (Violet), one salmon (Lillth), and one 72oz slab of beef (Baron). Wow I can't believe that last one is actually a thing" I said to the bubbly waitress.

"Yeah, that was a recent addition to the menu since someone got a large amount of hamburgers and ate solely the meat." She said with a small giggle and left to the kitchen to give the chefs our order

(45 minutes later)

"Here is your meals, enjoy!" The waitress said and walked away to help another table.

Before I was to dig into my steak, I heard a very audible moan from across the table (which earned everyone's attention from my table) to see Lillth looking like she was on cloud nine after taking a bite of her salmon.

"I take that your food is good?" I asked as trying to get my eye to go back to white from pink. All I received was a happy nod and she then tore into her meal.

Seeing her... Unique reaction to the food, I took a small bite of my steak... And it was worth every fucking penny because this is the best damned thing I have ever had. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else since I then began demolishing the food on my plate (in a calm fashion, I have manners).

After finishing up the awesomeness that was my steak, I got the bill from the waitress and I paled, 256 lien. So much for getting hammered at junior's club anytime soon.

"The damage can't be that bad man, I bet you are just overreacting again" Baron said so I showed him the bill, he had the same exact reaction as I did.

"So much for drinking at the club for a while, but I think it was worth it, I haven't had food like that, well ever." I said as I pulled out 270 lien.

"Why did you take out so much, it only said 256 on the bill" Baron asked to which he received a deadpan from me

"The tip, always tip generously, makes the people who work where you eat like you"

"Ohh"

"Well let's go before we miss the airship back to beacon because I will not be walking 20 miles in a tux" I said as I paid for dinner

(I AM A LINE)

About a week later and I am currently in my dorm doing homework, calculus to be more precise. Why I needed to know calculus to cut a beowulf in half? I have not the slightest fucking idea, it is pointless.

"Know what, fuck this, this is just absurd. Why do I need to know how to find the determinant of a matrix to hunt soulless monsters?" I asked/yelled out of sheer frustration which earned me a smack to the back of my head.

"Quit your bitching, I know you hate math but keep it down, I am trying to take a nap" Lillth said quite angry at me since I woke her up. I sighed and just gathered all my work that I still needed to do (which was 4 pages of math and an essay on the physiology of Ursa majors. I won't be sleeping tonight)

After leaving the room with my work load in tow, I headed to the library to try and get some work done. The word being try.

It seems Team RWBY set up their board game in the library yet again. Me not wanting to deal with "ha trap card" and random shit like that, I quickly fixed the matter

"I promise you Ruby, if you guys don't keep it down so I can work on this fresh hell known as calculus, I shall and will toss _Crescent Rose_ into the smelter in the forge" I threatened

*Gasps* "You wouldn't"

*evil smile* "you really willing to risk that happening, or the even better question, how do you know I haven't already?"

She promptly vanished from the library to check on her baby and I felt a dark presence to my left so I looked to see Yang glaring at me with red eyes

"You interrupted my path to victory, you will suffer"

Normally, I would have been terrified but today I was in no mood for fucking around so I dipped into my darker half and shifted my eye to Grimm red and spoke with a distorted voice

"Yang, I am in no mood to fuck around by beating your skull into the pavement, I have work to do and if you don't leave me alone, I will start stabbing people, starting with Weiss since she is the closest person to me at the moment."

This earned terrified looks from everyone around me since A.) I just threatened Yang and Weiss and B.) I was more frightening than Yang after a haircut.

"Alex, are you okay, this isn't like you" Blake said while scooting next to Yang to protect her girlfriend.

"This is the darker half of my emotions, Yang witnessed this first hand when we paid junior a visit. I am fine by the way, just really fucking stressed out because of the sheer amount of homework I have" I said as my eye shifted back to its normal white along with my voice returning to normal.

"Need some help?" Weiss asked cautiously, probably still terrified at my showing of anger.

"You ma'am, are a life saver, thank you so much" I said excitedly

(3 hours later)

"Holy shit I am done, Weiss you are the best, I owe you one" I said as I noticed the note that ended up on my table, so I picked it up and read it

 _'Meet me in training room 12, we need to talk -Lillth'_

'Wonder what she wants, I'll text her on the way there to let her know I am on my way there' I thought as I stood from the table and packed my crap

"It seems I am needed elsewhere, I'll talk to you later Weiss" I told her as I pulled out my scroll and started typing my message to Lillth

 _'On my way to training room 12, I'll see you there'_

Satisfied with that, I sent it and began walking to the training rooms, which were basically small arenas that could be checked out by teams during their free time. After about 10 minutes of walking, I arrived to the room to find it empty, I then got another text from Lillth

 _'why?' -L_

 _'What do you mean, I got a note from you saying to meet you here' -A_

 _'I'll be right there' -L_

 _End conversation_

Before I could ponder what the hell was going on, I got smacked across the room into the wall. Looking up with blurry vision, I saw team CRDL in full combat gear and I realized the gravity of the situation. I had been set up and I was going to get my ass kicked.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys? It looks like our freak here volunteered to be our practice target. Have at em boys" Cardin said while laughing at me since I couldn't hope to defend myself since I was completely unarmed and in the school uniform still so I didn't even have armor. I couldn't even use my semblance since it is too taxing to do so. So I had only one option: dodge

I stood quickly to be met with a gunblade slashing across my chest, leaving a decent gash that my aura quickly tried to fix. While still reeling from that hit, I was met with the flat of a halberd to my head, knocking me to the ground and draining my aura to dangerously low levels. I tried to get up only to be met with a dagger to the hamstring which I had to use the rest of my aura to heal. (so much for dodging their attacks) It seems they noticed my aura shatter, and ditched their weapons in favor of kicking a downed man. I didn't know how long I was there, could have been minutes, could have been an hour, but I was saved by the door opening to Lillth with her bow and a very pissed off Ms. Goodwitch. Everything started getting hazy after that and I nearly lost consciousness until I saw Lillth enter my field of view.

"Alex, come on stay with me here, please don't do this" she screamed at me

"I don't think that is my choice here sweetheart" I said with half a smirk.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, I think it was 5 years ago when you last did" she said with a ghost of a smile

"I think your right on that one, why did I ever stop?" I wheezed out in agony

"Don't know, you just did one day" she said on the verge of tears

"Yeah... I think I am going to take a nap now alright?" I said as my eyelids grew heavy

"Please, don't leave me" she cried out

"I wish I could promise you that but I don't make a girl a promise I know I can not keep, I did that once and it ended up pretty badly" I said as I wiped away her tears and finally lost consciousness after muttering an "I'm sorry"

 _"you managed to get yourself killed congratulations Alex, you deserve a cookie" shade said with his voice oozing sarcasm._

 _"Not really my choice there, besides, if I am dead, so are you" I deadpanned at him_

 _"Touchè" he said dryly_

 _"So what now, because I am sure if I died, you would have stopped existing since you are a variant of my subconscious." I said wondering how will I explain this to my folks if I really am dead._

 _"You have a choice, die and feel no more pain, or live and endure it all to stay with your friends." He said calmly_

 _"I will stay with my friends, besides, I got a whole lot more living to do."_

 _"I was hoping you would say that, lets go and see the damage done."_

*Gasps for air* 'fuck that hurt'

"He is breathing again, grab the oxygen mask, get an iv going and make Damn sure he stays alive this time" I heard a voice say, it sounded like the doctor that would always patch me up, so I knew that I was alive. I also knew that I was in for a long haul

(I AM A LINE)

I awoke to hear a heart monitor and I saw professor Ozpin sitting next to my bed with his head hung down in shame.

"I am so sorry Alexander, I should have known CRDL was up to no good, and now you are paying the price for it." He said sadly

"Damn Ozpin, I just take a quick nap and you done went soft on me, I am gonna have to whip your sorry ass back into shape" I said catching the headmaster completely off guard (which is so rare to do, it is like getting mauled by a polar bear and then a grizzly bear, then proceeding to be struck by lightning and then winning the lottery all in the same day)

"Alex, team CRDL is awaiting trial for attempted murder and is going to be expelled from beacon." He said calmly

"I drop all charges and they stay." I said quickly

"What" was all he could say.

"On one condition" I said with a malicious smile

"What would that be Alex?" He asked interested

"You push them all so hard to the point that they either change their ways, or quit the academy. Because there is nothing worse in my mind than quitting such a highly prestigious place such as this." I said while stretching out, noting how little I hurt.

"That is truly diabolical Alex, I am sure with the right training you could be a headmaster of an academy, maybe even beacon itself" he said with a laugh

"I will have to pass on that, I don't take joy in watching students squirm. I'll leave that creepy shit to you man" I said while smiling. I noticed the distinct lack of pain and voiced this to Ozpin

"So how long was I out, because I don't feel like I am dying so it had to be a while."

"You have only been out a few days, Baron has been healing you with his aura while you were unconscious." He said while sipping his coffee.

"Oh, May I ask why you are here and not any of my teammates?" I asked confused by the lacking of my team

"I had to tell them to leave to get some rest, and I had to forcibly remove Lillth, she never left your side until I made her, which took quite the toll on the poor girl, she blames herself for this mess." He said as he looked out the window.

"I'll fix that, do me a favor and call Lillth back in here. Don't let her know I am awake though." I said as I leaned back into the bed.

"Like I said, you truly could be a headmaster in the future" he said with a laugh

"As I said before, I ain't a creepy motherfucker like you" I said as I smiled

(10 minutes later)

"Is he okay? Did something happen? What did you do?" I heard Lillth panicking outside my door

'I did not know she cared so much' I thought as I closed my eyes

"Yes, no, and nothing" Ozpin answered her questions in order and let her inside my room.

"Hey Alex, I am not sure if you can hear me, but I hope you can because I am so sorry. I should have went straight to the training arena and helped you but now you are paying the price for me not connecting the dots sooner." She said sadly as she put her head down on my bed. Not wanting to hear anymore of her being sad, I started running a hand through her hair and spoke up.

"None of this is your fault Lillth, what's done is done and we can't change it, but I am still here and I am not going to die anytime soon, I am too stubborn for that." I said as she looked at me in pure shock, then in joy as she hugged me harder than Yang usually does.

"How can you be so calm Alex, you actually did fucking die for about 2 minutes" she said as she let go so I could breathe and respond.

"I just am, I have always been a calm person, you know this better than anyone" I said with a mile wide smile

"Yeah, like that one time I accidentally dropped a pie on you and you just ate a piece and said... Banana? I think you said banana" she said as she tapped her chin in thought

"Lemon margarine actually, and I just sat there on the couch eating what was left of the pie because I was hungry and it was pretty damn good." I said as I laughed at the fond memory.

"That reminds me... *SLAP* DON'T YOU EVER GO AND GET HURT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed at me as she started crying a little bit.

Not wanting to see her so hurt (and because I didn't want her to slap me again even though I deserved it) I pulled her into a hug

"I won't, I promise that I will try to circumvent that if at all possible because that sucked, a lot actually" I said as she hugged me back still crying.

"No shit, sometimes you can be denser than Jaune when it comes to Pyrrha." She said with a giggle

"I am no where near as bad as that goofy bastard, besides I can recognize when a beautiful woman is interested in me" I said with a pout which made her giggle even more (she has been giggling a lot more around me than usual... Ohh)

"Really?" She said in a much lower tone of voice. It took every fiber of my being to say this, I don't think think I could have done it without being somewhat high on painkillers

"Yeah, like the one sitting right in front of me"

"So you finally noticed, it only took you all you life to do so" she said with a huge grin.

"Well, keep in mind that I have never been in a relationship and I never thought you viewed me that way." I said staring down shyly.

"Indeed, the first part is true, but I always kinda viewed you like that..." She said quietly

"My god, I am worse than Jaune" I said as I paled completely. This earned a huge laugh out of Lillth and made me wonder how fucking stupid am I.

"So this warrants this question, I am sure I know the answer already but Lillth Cathy O'Neal, would you like to accompany to the dance later in the year?" I asked her completely not expecting her response, she basically jumped on top of me and planted a big kiss right on my lips. I froze up completely and blushed redder than Ruby's cloak, then I kinda relaxed into it, because I just felt safe with her.

After a while be broke apart and heard someone clear their throat, so we looked to see teams RWBY, JNPR, and ABLVE standing at the doorway grinning like insane people. I said the only thing I could in this situation.

"This is... Exactly what it looks like" and I saw Yang groan and pass Violet 20 lien which led to Lillth getting pissed and asking the golden question

"Did you seriously bet on when or if we got together?"

"...Maybe?" They both squeaked out quietly. I didn't know you could use air as a weapon until Lillth threw everyone out of my infirmary room my forcefully expanding the air directly in front of them.

"Remind me never to Piss you off sweetheart" I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Aww don't worry, I wouldn't explode you like that, I would just make life difficult for you." She said with a wink and cuddled up next to me to catch some very needed sleep. I fell asleep with a very prominent blush and full of joy from how the day turned out.

A/N: aww the feels, hope you all enjoyed and tell me what you think in the review section below. Have a good day and laters peeps (OCs are still being hunted down)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this chapter is one I enjoyed writing, the reason behind that is I have a personal dislike towards Cardin and his team, because they're assholes. N'uff said, RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, music belongs to respective artists, OCs belong to respective authors. Enough jabbering here, on to the story lads

Chapter 12: The hunt is afoot, Cardin's introduction to Jack, and the celebration of my birthday... FML

So after being released from the infirmary for the 8th time or so for serious injuries (a new record ahead of Jaune by 3 trips... *sighs* I really need to stop hurting myself), I learned that my team is actively seeking team CRDL to hurt and/or destroy them. Normally I would be inclined to either stop them or join them, but I won't be cleared for combat for another few days so I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to.

"Stop running Cardin, you are only going to make it hurt more by running~" I heard Lillth sing down the hall, I then saw all of Team CRDL hauling ass past me like the grim reaper is hot on their trail, which seeing how pissed off Lillth is, could very well be the case. Before I could ponder how to calm her down, Baron picked me up in a fireman's carry and chased after her.

"PUT ME DOWN BARON" I screamed at him, so of course he didn't

"Why?" Is all he said while jumping over a crater where a table used to be

"Because I can fly you jackass" I deadpanned at my older teammate

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he said as he set me down. I formed wings via my semblance (which I am starting to get the hang of) and flew after the variable shitstorm that was my team hunting.

(Half an hour later)

I finally caught up with them to see CRDL cornered by my team (except Earl but he is usually asleep in the bed of his truck so this doesn't surprise me at all) just in time to hear Violet start talking

"As much as I would love tearing you all limb from limb and beating you to death with them, I am just the messenger. Earl Greytey has challenged team CRDL to a 4-on-1 unsanctioned match, failing to comply will mean the rest of Team ABLVE will actively hunt you down and gut you like a fish. You have 5 minutes to give me your answer."

They all looked at each other and immediately said "We accept" at the same time. This led to them being escorted to the main arena while Baron went over the rules of engagement.

"I will explain the rules of the fight on the way to the arena, first off, the only way to be knocked out of the fight is to be knocked unconscious. Secondly, the fight can continue anywhere so if you get thrown outside, it will continue from there. That is all the rules of this battle, any questions?"

No one asked any so we all just kinda kept walking in awkward silence (awkward doesn't even begin to describe it). We arrived at the arena to see we had quite the audience, hell even the teachers were watching. I flew up to the audience and saw Pyrrha so I sat down next to the spartan

"Hey Pyrrha, does everyone in Beacon know about this fight?" I asked

"It would appear that way yes, so who is fighting CRDL?"

"It is a 4-on-1 unsanctioned match, CRDL Vs. Earl Greytey of Team ABLVE." I told her which caused her to pale immensely

"Did you say Earl Greytey?" She asked... Frightened?

"Umm yes, are okay Pyrrha? You look at little pale" I asked worried

"Earl Greytey fought under the name Jack Chariley in tournaments and was known for fighting like a mad man. You cannot study his fighting style because he always changes his weapon, and he is known to be a glutton for punishment." She said still pale

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly worried about my teammate

"He has been known to fight barefoot on broken glass, Has continued fighting even without aura, and has even set himself on fire a few times." She said completely terrified

"Have you ever had to fight him?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yes, and I never want to again, this should be a cakewalk for Earl, I guarantee you that he will toy with them. You should get down there and introduce him to CRDL before the fight." She said more or less as a demand than a suggestion, so I did.

I saw Cardin smirking as if he had already won "Hey Freakshow, did Earl chicken out of the fight because he ain't here yet."

I laughed at my old nickname and spoke up "first off, that didn't even come close to offending me since that was an old nickname I gained in sports, secondly, he is coming but not the Earl you expect. Hey guys, why are we waiting for Earl instead of kicking his teeth in?" I stepped to the side of the arena and I heard Baron start speaking

"As much as I dreamed of destroying this team."

Violet then started speaking "As many horrible things that I want to do to them"

Lillth even joined in "As much as I would like to slaughter them for hurting someone so close to me"

"We all know someone who wants it so much more, and is far more capable of doing so" they all said at once as they stepped off into the audience

"Introducing the man that even I am afraid of, Jack Chariley" I said as I quickly evacuated the arena just in time to avoid the large explosion that threw CRDL into the rear wall. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a figure standing in the middle of the arena. He wore shredded blue jeans, a shirt that said 'Wanted Dead' and appeared to be blood-stained, as well as what appeared to be a skeleton mask (A/N: like from Army of Two)

I managed to actually end up next to Team RWBY so I was immediately asked a question by Ruby

"Who is that?"

"That man, is what anyone will have to face if they intentionally injure one of my teammates, his name is Earl normally but this is an unsanctioned match so just call him Jack" I said as I winced at Jack grabbing Sky by the leg and using him to beat his teammates but What he said next made me proud

 **"I WILL BEAT A MOTHERFUCKER, WITH ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKER, COME HERE BOY"**

"I love this guy already, he is so fun" I heard Yang say followed by a smacking sound, probably Blake smacking the back of her head. I stopped paying attention to the argument behind me and watched the manslaughter in front of me. Jack had already knocked out Sky and Russell (you don't want to know what he did to Russell *shivers*)

Dove charged at Jack with his short sword, to which Jack nutchecked him and repeatedly kicked him in the face until he was unconscious. Picking up the short sword and testing its balance, he turned to Cardin with what can only be described as killing intent. I saw him pull a canteen off his belt and douse himself with it, and then he lit himself on fire.

 **"COME HERE CARDIN, I JUST WANT A HUG"**

Okay that is downright scary, I never want to piss Earl off enough for him to let Jack out. Jack sprinted at Cardin (still on fire by the way) and did exactly what he said he would, he gave Cardin a hug while laughing like a manic. Cardin did the only thing he could in that situation, scream like a bitch. When Cardin managed to pry off the human torch, he pulsed his aura to put out the fire and started running out of the arena which I stopped by putting up a wall in front of the exit. He glared at me and before he could turn tail again, his face met the bottom of Jack's boot. He bounced off the wall and hit the ground with a heavy thud. He looked up at Jack with what I can only describe as pure fear.

 **"You ever hurt any of my friends, if you ever bully another soul, I will kill you. And the best part about it, no one will bat an eye at your sudden disappearance"** Jack said full of hate, getting a pitiful nod from Cardin, to which he then knocked Cardin unconscious with a swift kick to the face. He then turned on heel and started walking to the audience and spoke up

 **"Same goes for the rest of you, if I catch any of you intentionally hurting any of my friends or bullying anyone for that matter, we will have a good talk like I did with Cardin here."** he said as he put out the fire. He then lifted his mask up, and calmly walked over to Violet to retrieve a fresh set of clothes and looked to me hinting that he would like to change so I put up a opaque box around him so he could.

"I am done getting dressed now so could you let me out of the box Alex?" He said a few minutes later back with his normal voice. So I dismissed it and he walked out of the arena in his normal attire while carrying his old clothes. Even though most of the first years were in here, it was so quiet, you could hear the mice humping in the walls.

"Well, that was a thing, I guess we better head off to bed seeing how we have to get up _Early_ tomorrow" Yang puned which made everyone faceplam, and it was glorious.

"I know I am going to regret asking this but why Yang, why do we have to get up early?" I asked

She grinned "to make _flapjacks_ "

Yet again, everyone simultaneously faceplamed and I just slammed my head into the wall to try and kill enough brain cells so I could forget about that god awful pun.

(I AM A LINE)

Lillth's POV, a few hours later in the dorm

"Hey Violet, what's today's date?" I asked because I just remembered something important.

"It's October 22nd, why do you ask?" She said

"Alex's birthday is in 4 days, I can't believe I forgot about it" I said as I slammed my head into my pillow.

"Really? because he hasn't mentioned it at all" she said somewhat intrigued

"Yeah, he probably didn't want to bother anyone with it." I said as I was thinking about how to throw a party

"You seem to know a lot about him, known him a long time?" Violet asked

"Yeah, we have known each other all our lives, although we only started really hanging out as friends when we were about 9 or so. He has always been really shy and protective of his friends as they were few and far between. It is so weird to actually see him talk so much for once, he never really said more than a word or 2 at a time back home." I said while rolling onto my back.

"Golden question of the day, has he always been this accident prone?" She asked

*sighs* "yes, he has always been accident prone, trouble seems to attract to him like flies on horseshit. It doesn't help that everyone here carries some type of weapon here." I said still wondering how to throw a party.

"So how are we going to throw the party for him" Violet asked excitedly

"The thing is I don't know, I have never really thrown a party for him before" I said as I played with a blue streak in my hair

"Really, not even from back on earth?" She said inquisitively

"No, he never celebrated his birthday since he was always doing work around his house or odd jobs to help with bills." I said as I sat up.

"That's... Kind of depressing, he was just a kid, kids shouldn't have to worry about crap like that" Violet said quietly

"He never really had the chance to be a kid, he had to grow up fast or not survive at all. Life wasn't easy for him but he still wears a smile, although at times it is fake to make everyone think he is okay. He can lie to everyone about how he feels but himself. I wish I could help him more but I don't know how." I said sadly.

"For how well you know him, you don't see how big of an impact on him you have, his mood noticeably improves when you walk in the room, and he talks a hell of a lot more when you are with him." Violet said as she stood up off her bed

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, you make him a happy man" she said as she sat down next to me and gave me a hug

"Th-thanks" I said a tad nervous

"Why are you stuttering?" She asked as she got closer to my face

"N-no r-reason" I said while starting to blush

"Oh I get it, you swing both ways" she said with a smile.

"Wh-what? N-no I- *sighs heavily* Okay I do... but you can't tell anyone about this, I was looked down upon for it back home" I said panicked

"Well, I hate earth even more so now because that is bullshit, who you are is who you are, there is nothing wrong with that." She said as stood up and headed out the door but poked her head back inside

"You are cute when you stutter by the way" and with that she left leaving me blushing profusely (stupid hormones)

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, 4 days later

'I thought classes would never end, at least I can catch up on some sleep, oh wait, I forgot it was birthday today, ahh oh well, just another year closer to death' I thought like a pessimist

Upon opening the door for my dorm, I was thoroughly surprised by what I saw, there was streamers everywhere, balloons scattered about the room, and a big sign that read happy birthday on the wall above the window. Before I could even comprehend what I was seeing, the rest of my team jumped out of hiding and yelled

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!"

"Wha? how did you..." I started then immediately looked at Lillth

"You told them didn't you?"

"Yeah but I thought you would have like celebrating for once" she said sheepishly

"You know how I feel about my birthday Lil" I said a bit harsher than I intended

"I only wanted to make you happy..." She said as she looked down at her feet

"I-... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be cold but I am just not used to stuff like this, anything I can do to make it up to you?" I said as I finally closed the door

"Party?" She said as more of a question than an answer

"I would love to, but only if I don't dance, I look like a damn praying mantis when I do" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"At least one dance?" She said with puppy dog eyes

"Alright fine, I don't know why half the people I know can pull off that puppy dog eyed crap, it is soo overpowered." I said as I huffed in defeat.

"No you just have a weak resolve" Baron said with a chuckle and Earl agreed with him.

"Lillth, Violet, prove them wrong" I said as I looked away from them both doing it at the same time

"Holy shit, that is too adorable, Alex, we were wrong, that is overpowered." Baron said while trying to avert his eyes while Earl on the other hand was completely overwhelmed by it and was basically putty at that point. So Violet being Violet, managed to convince him to go and pick us up some beer. He returned just after I finished a slow dance with Lil, so Violet immediately pounded down 4 beers

"I swear Violet, you are a bigger alcoholic than I am" I said as I sat down next to Lillth. Her response was pouting and sticking her tongue out at me, then preceded to down another beer.

"She is gonna start biting people again isn't she?" Lillth asked a little scared

Before I could answer, Violet appeared in front of me

"Hey Alex~" she sang happily

"Hey" I said cautiously

"Guess what~" she asked even happier

"What" I squeaked out

*NOM*

"OW, SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT" I screamed clutching my now bleeding arm. I fixed it with aura and glared at the bat woman who was hammered and trying to hide behind Baron, who was having none of that.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it better though" she said as she stood at full height, she then walked over to Lillth and whispered something into her ear that made her have an evil smile.

"Alex Guess what" Lillth said with a giggle

*sighs* "What?" I said resigning to my fate.

*Glomp*

"What are you doing?" I asked somewhat annoyed by being pinned down by the small girl.

"This" she said as she started biting my neck which caused my eye to shift to an extremely dark shade of pink.

"Lil, please stop" I asked trying to keep calm

"Why should I?" She asked with a pout

"I am still trying to figure out how to control my heritage and things like that make it very difficult to do so." I said as I felt myself regaining some control of my mind.

"Really?" She asked out of pure curiosity

"Yes, remember I wasn't always a faunas, some weird shit happened on the way here" I said as I regained total control of my mind.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Just think of it like the monster, suppress it to a point but still let it have some free range every once in a while" she said as she put her head down on me.

"I tried that, but this is a whole other animal, no pun intended" I said as I closed my eyes

"Maybe Violet and Baron could help you learn how to control it." She said hopefully

"I can but Violet cannot since she still has trouble controlling herself. *glares at her and she hides under a blanket* The more major traits someone has of their subspecies, the stronger the urges that come with it due to stronger faunas blood. Which is why she has trouble controlling it since she has wings, fangs, and ears. That also explains why you have trouble controlling it since you have ears and a tail." Baron said as he continued the book he was reading.

"Well that explains quite a bit, does the actual subspecies also affect this?" I asked interested in the topic.

"Yes, the more predatory subspecies, such as wolf and bear, are more susceptible to the urges comparatively to rabbit or deer. It is why the more predatory subspecies of faunas are rarer since they usually got themselves killed before having children." He said as he continued to read.

"That is a tad bit morbid but I suppose life is like that isn't iittttt..." I started talking only to be cut off my Lillth running her hand through my hair (strangely relaxing, never could explain why). I tried so hard to stay awake but inevitably lost that battle. I was immediately woken up by Violet repeatedly poking my face. We cut the cake after I got up and then we all went to bed since I was still half asleep.

'Sleepppppp' was my last thought...

A/N: this chapter helped explain more of a backstory to both Earl/Jack and Alex. Baron and Violet are still in the dark for now but that is intended, reviews are appreciated so I can see what I need to change and whatnot. Just do you and I'll keep on keeping on. Before I bail however, I need to inform you all that my summer practice schedule is starting next week so updates might be farther apart but I will try my best to keep a consistent update pattern going. With that out of the way, I am still OC hunting and now sleeeppppp, laters peeps


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey all, I feel like shit so yeah, exhaustion for the win. highly important chapter since it fills in Baron's and Violet's backstory. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to respective authors, music belongs to respective artists. Now with that out of the way, on to the show.

Chapter 13: dances, dark pasts and field trips

"Alex get upp, you forgot to open your presents yesterday" I faintly heard Violet say.

"Growhskcbfkwudv..." Okay, that was a failure at trying to wake up on my part.

"He is still out of it, how did you wake him up when he was like this Lillth?" Violet asked annoyed at me sleeping still

"Like this" and then Lillth proceeded to start poking my ribs repeatedly.

"Why do you all hate sleep, I just want 5 more minutes" I grumbled out from under my pillow

"Don't make me get the ice water because you know I will" Violet said which got me right the hell out of bed

"So what did you guys want so badly to wake me up for?" I asked fully awake

"You forgot to open your presents yesterday" Violet said as she handed me a box

"You didn't have to get me stuff, that party was enough to last me a lifetime" I said as I tried to give it back to her

"I swear, if you hand me that back, I will dye your hair and ears pink" she said clearly pissed off

"Okay I'll keep it, it was hard enough to add in the additional red streaks and dye the tips of my ears red. So let's see what is in the box." I said as I undid the wrapping paper and opened it.

"I hope it is useful to you" Violet said happily. What she got me was a new firing mechanism for my scythe that is fitted to fire 30mm cannon shells.

"I won't be able to use it in my scythe because the sheer recoil would destroy my scythe but I have a few ideas I can use this for, I was thinking of making a heavy weapon for Deathstalkers and Nevermores" I said as I set it down next to me.

"I swear, you are becoming a weapon nut just like Ruby" she said with a laugh.

"Here is your gift from me, I avoided getting you weapon parts because you hurt yourself enough as it is." Lillth said as she handed me a small box.

"Thanks for worrying about me" I said with a chuckle and opened the box to find a black watch inside that looked extremely expensive (like Rolex type expensive)

"It's amazing..." I said speechless

"Well don't just stare at it, try it on" she said with a huge smile at my reaction. I did as she asked and put it on after a few tries.

"A handsome watch for a handsome man" she said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"..." (-i am actually speechless)

"Aww so cutte~" was Violet's reaction which earned her a semblance formed book to the back of her head.

"Shut up Violet, your ruining the moment" Lillth said as she pulled away from the hug and gave me a predatory look.

"Oh shi-Mmph" my verbal complaint was cut off by her tackling me and kissing me.

"Awwwwwwwww" Violet swooned again which earned her another semblance book to the head.

"Oww whyy?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her head

"Because you ruined the moment" I said as we broke apart

"You guys are adorable though" she said with a huff.

"Surree, sweetheart can you get off of me so I can put on my combat gear?" I asked her hopefully

"Okay, buzzkillington" she pouted as she stood up

"Really, you had to make a family guy reference, sometimes I seriously wonder about you." I said with a chuckle as I quickly threw on my gear.

"Alex, you call that a kiss, come here Lillth" I heard Violet say and turned around just in time to catch her full blown making out with my girlfriend, I couldn't even be mad since my brain shut down and I gained the most massive nosebleed in recorded history.

Lillth's POV

"-come here Lillth" and then she kissed me which caught me completely off guard. When we broke apart, I saw Alex just standing there with a dumbfounded look along with glazed over eyes and a river of blood pouring out of his nose.

"I think we broke him" I said still trying to register what happened. Violet walked up to him and waved her hands in front of his face to get zero response. She poked him, punched him and even threw him into the wall, and he still gave zero response whatsoever.

"Yep, his brain is fried, I wonder..." Violet started saying something and stopped, then she went and bit his arm which still did nothing.

"Damn, remind me to do that when ever I need to buy some time to get away from him." I said completely impressed by the lack of him doing, well, anything.

"Why would you need to get away from him, he's adorable" Violet said as she petted his ears (zero response out of him still)

"I am helping him learn to control his mind from 2 threats so whenever training goes south, it is usually a demented game of tag except if he catches me I wouldn't be leaving until he let go..." I said while still staring at my comatose boyfriend

"Two? I thought he was just struggling with his new set of instincts" she said confused

"Yes two, it appears Alex has a darker half of himself within him, not another personality but rather a monster. That is what you saw when he went off on torchwick. Violet, I am sure Lillth can better inform you than I can." Baron said as he walked in the dorm. After letting out a heavy sigh, I started explaining

"Alex fought often when he was younger, so much to the point that it caused something that I can only describe as violence incarnate to be created within his battered and broken soul. He often would hurt others caught in its wake, even I have been hurt and that is what actually caused him to demand control back. Since then, I have tried my best to understand, and thereby helping him control it. It is much more difficult for him now that he has to handle a secondary set of instincts, which is why it is able to be seen on occasion. He still has enough control to allow it to take over for intimdation purposes which, hearing from Yang, he did to get info outta Juinor."

"Is that when his eye goes all Grimm on us and he gets that strange, demonic voice?" Earl asked walking in behind Baron.

"Yes, his eye is a blessing in this case since it lets us see how he is feeling and also if he is still in control." I said as I looked at his eye to see it an extremely bright shade of pink. Like brighter than neon pink, I am so going to give him shit about this.

"Soo how do we fix him because he has to go tux shopping for the dance in 5 days, speaking of which, Lillth, you are coming with me to get dresses for the dance" Violet said with authority.

"Ummmm, oh I have an idea, HEY ALEX, THEY ARE SERVING BACON TODAY" Baron yelled which did a few things, first it snapped him right out of his haze which led to him cleaning himself up. After that, he bolted out the door like Ruby on cookie day.

"How will he react to what we did once he calms down?" I asked Violet

"Probably not well so lets go shopping" she said as she dragged me out of the room

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, beacon's cafeteria

*NOM* *NOM* *NOM*

"Damn Alex, you need to slow down on the bacon, it is like watching Rubes eat on cookie day." Yang said completely astounded by the rate of me inhaling bacon (which I completely ignored).

"Alex, why is there dried blood on your armor's chestplate?" Ruby asked nervously (probably since there is blood on me). That question alone made me stop eating and my eye shift back to pink.

"Oh did loverboy here see something he like?" Yang teased upon seeing the color shift.

I gently set my food back on the plate, looked her dead in the eyes and said with the most serious voice I could

"Violet made out with my girlfriend just to show me how to do it"

Everyone at the table froze in the middle of what they were doing, even the stoic Ren and Blake were overwhelmed by that statement

"WHAT?" Everyone asked/yelled at me

"Violet made out with Lillth, I am still trying to figure out how I feel on that one, like if I need to start killing people or not." I said while leaning back in thought

" _Gurgajsbfke_ " was all I heard out of Team RWBY and I looked to see that they all had a very noticeable tint of red to their cheeks.

"You guys are seriously having lewd daydreams about my female teammates, I have lost all faith in humanity" I said as I resumed demolishing my mountain of bacon. Before anyone said anything, I heard Velvet pleading for team CRDL to leave her alone followed by the sounds of Earl (now Jack) kicking Cardin's teeth in while laughing hysterically, which made the rest of team CRDL run like hell. He then followed up by piledriving Cardin through a table which is something everyone winced at.

I turned around to see... Coco I think her name was, sauntering over to Earl.

"I am glad to see that I am not the only one who will help a faunus, so what's your name pretty boy?" Coco asked him as she put her hand on her hip.

"I- I'm Jack, no wait I mean Earl, my name is Earl Greytey but most of the world knows me as Jack Chariley." He stammered out which is something I have never seen him do.

"Well I'll be seeing you around jackey boy" she said as she walked away while swaying her hips. It was at this time that Baron walked up to one catatonic Earl who was frozen in place.

"Uhh, what's going on?" He asked confused

"I think I am in love" Earl said as he openly stared at Coco's ass which she noticed and winked back at Earl.

"And here I thought you were the crazy one but I guess Coco better fits that description." Baron said which earned him a throat punch from Earl which made me laugh my ass off. Earl walked after her which was either pure bravery or sheer stupidity.

"Hey Coco" I heard him call out to her.

"Yea jackey boy?" She called back

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" he asked her, this man has fucking balls of steel.

"Sounds like a good time, I'm in, I'll see you there jackey boy." she said and walked off

I walked up to the now elated Earl and started talking to him

"You asked Coco to the dance and she said yes? From what I here about her that is big"

"What, I just asked her to the dance" he said slightly confused

"No, I mean you have balls the size of boulders for actually doing it, she is a scary motherfucker. How do you even walk let alone fight in your attire with those?" I asked jokingly

He looked at me with the most serious face I have ever seen (even more so than Ms. Goodwitch) and said

"There is a little bit of chafing" and with that sentence, sent us both into hysterical bouts of laughter.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, Vale, inside a clothing store, 2 days later.

"I don't see why I have to get a new tuxedo, the one I have now is good." I grumbled out as a store employee took my measurements

"Because you have gotten taller, stronger, and gained a little bit of weight you fatty, just be glad you have a woman's touch to help you look amazing" Yang said since it apparently breaks some unspoken rules if Lillth sees my tux or if I see her dress before picking her up for the dance.

"I take offense on the fat comment seeing how I still weigh less than most of the people at beacon, you included" I said as I turned around for the clothes person to take measurements around my tail.

"Normally, we don't have faunas customers but your friend here is very... Persuasive on the matter" she said as she measured the spot where my tail met my body.

"Yang, did you go 'angry Yang smash, need more shampoo' again?" She gets a little angry and nods at me.

"One of these days, you are going to piss off the wrong person and you are going to get hurt." I said as I shook my head out of disappointment.

"Geez Alex, you sound like my dad, or old man Earl, where is he anyway?" She asked off topic

"He is usually asleep in the bed of his truck on days we don't have class, how he manages a 4.0 GPA without studying baffles me." I said a little bummed out since I have to study my ass off just to get a B.

"He has a 4.0? You're kidding right?" She said clearly not believing me.

"50 lien says he does" I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake it.

"You're on wolf boy" she said with a grin and shook my hand knowing I couldn't move to kick her ass.

"Give me a minute *pulls out scroll and calls Earl* hey Earl" I say into the speaker

"What?" He asked clearly irritated at being woken up

"What is your current GPA?" I asked him already knowing the answer

"It is a 4.0, can I go back to sleep now?" He asked

"Yep, have a good nap buddy and thank you." I said while watching Yang begrudgingly pull out 50 lien. *click*

"Something you should know about me Yang, I usually only bet something if I know I am going to win, like I did right now so pay up sucker" I said triumphantly and grabbed the 50 lien from her hand.

"You know, sometimes you can be a real dick." She said as she looked away from me

"No shit sherlock, I am an ass half the time because it is better than being a depressive pussy" I said with a chuckle

"When you say it like that, you make yourself sound like you don't have a choice on it." Yang said completely serious.

I noticed the lady was done measuring me so I was free to go "we are done here so I'll see you later" I said only for Yang to grab me and turn me around for me to see her red eyes.

"You didn't answer the question Alex" she said dangerously so I told the truth because I rather my bones to not be crushed into a fine powder

"That is because I don't have a choice, everything that has happened to me has been some twist of fate, Beacon was my only option for survival so I had to join, me getting sent here in the first place was decided by the front of a semi" I said with a grimace

"What about Lillth?" She asked

"She is the only person that I have had a choice with, and I choose to be with her because she makes me feel normal. I choose to protect her and others because it is who I am, even if it means me getting hurt along the way." I said as I stared defiantly into her red eyes, that are now back to their usual lilac color. She then gave me a bone crushing hug

"Just stay safe man, she isn't the only one who cares about you" she said as she let go of me so I could breathe again. With that we left since my tux would not be ready until the day of the dance.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, later that day in Team ABLVE's dorm.

"Hey team meeting in 5 minutes" I said to everyone who just looked at me funny

"You have never called one before so why now?" Violet asked as she walked out of the bathroom in just a towel

"Important discussion time and will you please go put some clothes on?" I asked because of obvious reasons

"Okay" she chirped out happily and started removing the towel

"NOT IN HERE, IN THE BATHROOM" I screamed at her which made her bust up laughing

"I know, I just like to mess with you" she said and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom

*puts head in arms* "I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me" I mumbled frustrated to which Lillth just put her hand on my shoulder

(5 minutes later)

"So what's up tater tot?" Violet said as she was sat down on her bed.

"Now I bet you are all wondering why I called you here yes?" *everyone nods*

"I called you all here because I want to know more about Baron and Violet, seeing how you two are the only ones on the team who are still a mystery to us all. Now you don't have to share everything about yourself if you don't want to but know that anything said in here tonight, stays here." I said as I leaned back against the door.

"Is it alright if I start?" Baron asked to which I gave a nod.

"Hey everyone, my name is Baron Nasher, I am 21 years old and I was born in southern Atlas, I am half wolf faunas, and half Beowulf... So yeah there's that." He said scared, probably about our reactions

"That's AWESOME!" Was Earl's response, everyone seemed to actually agree with that said response.

"Seriously? Your not gonna try to string me up from the tallest tree and beat me like a piñata?" he asked completely surprised

"Why would we do that, you are still you" Lillth said as she hugged the other wolf in the room.

"How did you discover that you are half beowulf?" Earl asked which made Baron freeze up entirely.

"I trust you all enough by now to hear this *sighs* when I was younger, about 9 or so, I discovered that I was half beowulf in the worst possible way. I transformed and lost control almost instantly, I still saw and could think clearly, but my body had a mind of its own. When I did lose it, I destroyed everything, my belongings, my home and worst of all, my parents... I stayed in the surrounding forest until I was 17 so I could get more control over it. I came to Vale about 3 months after turning 17 and that was when I met Violet. We have been close friends since then and because of her, I was allowed to enter beacon to learn how to fully control my Grimm side so that I could use it to protect others. That's everything I suppose." Baron finished bowing his head and Violet appeared next to him and gave him a huge hug while lightly petting him.

"I am sorry you had to endure that my friend, but you have a family in us now. We are a team and no matter what happens, we will always have your back." I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

"It is my turn I suppose, my name is Violet umm... I don't really have a last name, I never really knew my real parents. I grew up in the northern most part of Atlas. It snowed all 12 months of the year. It was a winter wasteland, nothing grew, nothing lived in the wild other than Grimm and the occasional wolf pack passing through. I was abandoned outside a random house and I was immediately an outcast, I was one of the few faunas in my village and the only winged one in half of Atlas. When I was only 8, the family I was staying with left to Vacuo to live without me. So I kept living there on my own, and it was difficult to say the least. The other kids always threw rocks at me and where I lived, even at my dog. Now that I think about it, my dog is probably why I pet you guys. Anyway, when I turned 11, I started frequenting bars and clubs to preform, and before you ask, I did bar tricks and flew around to entertain the patrons, occasionally they would try to force me to umm... dance for them if you catch my drift, but they couldn't force me since they couldn't catch me. They would usually pay me liquor which I sold most of the time, or I would get hammered... Don't judge me. This carried on until I was 14 because everything changed for me. One day my dog got out and was met by the usual kids who threw random crap at me, they pelted him with rocks and before I could get to him, killed him. I snapped and through that, unlocked my aura, semblance, and weapons. I don't remember much of what happened after that but it is safe to assume I killed those kids and flew to Vale. I buried my dog on a cliff so he could watch the sunset since we used to do that a lot, and I slept in random alleys over the next 2 days. On waking up the third day, I saw I was surrounded by 5 men in at least their thirties, they tried to hold me down and they... They tried to hurt me, I knew what they wanted to do, it scared me and it still does scare me. I broke free and started fighting back, I killed each and everyone of those bastards, that Is actually how I met Baron. He overheard what they were doing and arrived just in time to see me break free and kill them all. We stuck together over the next 3 years and usually took out thugs and White Fang bastards to get paid by the police. Ozpin took notice of me and offered me a spot at Beacon but I refused to go without Baron so he let him join as well, despite his age. That is everything about me, I guess, oh wait, I love chocolate. There we go, now that is everything." she said as she slightly wrapped her wings around herself in a protective manner.

I didn't say a word as I stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, if there is ever anything you need from any of us, just ask okay Violet?" I said as she hid her face in my shoulder and wrapped her wings around the both of us. She didn't say anything but I felt her nod into my shoulder and she started crying. She didn't hold back at all, probably from carrying that burden all these years.

I looked over to see Baron looking on with pain in his eyes so I gestured with my head for him to take my place. I made her let go of me which confused the hell out of the poor girl until Baron spun her around and took up the role that I was previously in.

"Tonight has been stressful so lets all just get to bed and sleep it off, goodnight sweet dreams and sleep well my friends." I said as I laid down and felt Lillth join me

"Hey Baron" I heard Violet say slightly shaken

"Yeah?" Was all he said

"C-c-can I s-sleep with y-you tonight, I d-don't want to b-be alone" she stuttered out pretty badly

"Of course, as long as you don't kick in your sleep" he said with a smile

"Thank you" she said and you could practically feel the happiness irradiating off of her.

"Awwww" Lillth swooned which earned her a poke to the side from me

"Don't ruin the moment babe" I scolded which made her giggle and flop on me.

'What am I going to do with you, you're too damn adorable I swear' I thought as I passed out for the night

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, at the dance.

"You are going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that" Yang scolded me which Blake seemed to agree with

"Well sorry I am so Damn nervous, this Is the first time I have done something like this, I am afraid I am going to fuck up" I said as kept pacing by the punch bowl

"You look great and it is pretty much impossible to fuck up being at a dance." Blake said which threw me off entirely since I have never really heard her swear before.

"Yang, you are such a bad influence of Blake" was all I said as I messed with my blue tuxedo.

"I am not going to argue with you on that since it is basically true, oh and turn around" Yang said with a Cheshire grin.

I turned to see Lillth in a long, simple blue dress that actually trailed behind her somewhat. Violet had the same thing except it was an extremely dark shade of purple. Needless to say, I was blown away by the sight.

"If you don't shut your jaw, you are going to catch flies in there." Lillth joked which made me realize that indeed my mouth was agape.

*incoherent stuttering* (fucking stupid god damn hormones)

"Told you he would break, you owe me 10 lien" Violet said to Lillth which caused the latter to pull out the money from Lord knows where.

""You are both going to be the death of me, I am sure my brain shutting down so often is bad for my health" I said as I simply looked down at my feet.

"But it is so much fun to do though" Violet said with a pout which Lillth agreed with whole heartedly. It was at that point I saw Earl walk in with Baron.

"Poor Earl man, she actually said yes and then she gets stuck out in the field on a mission" I said as I looked at my downtrodden teammate.

"Knowing Coco, she'll make it up to the guy." Yang said as she spotted her sister

"Ooohh, you look beautiful~" she sang as Ruby stumbled into the dance hall mumbling something about lady stilts. The poor girl looked so unhappy, I don't think she has ever worn high heels before.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said as she nearly fell into the podium Yang was standing by.

"While you guys have fun with that, I am going to borrow my boyfriend here and dance" Lillth said as she dragged me to the dance floor despite my protests. It was going to be a long, long night, not just for me but for Baron too since I saw Violet appear next to the guy.

"Well c'mon Baron, you promised to dance with me if I came, so lets goooo" she said as she dragged him towards us on the dance floor.

"You too?" I asked him as I continued doing the waltz (albeit with a lot of stumbling) with my short girlfriend.

"Yep, I guess we both aren't able to say no to a dance with these ladies" he said with a laugh

"Yep, even if we did, they would break out their secret weapons." I said in reference to the puppy dog eyes that are now directed at me by Lil.

"Like that?" He said which caused me to look directly at Lillth to see her bottom lip quivering ominously. Any and all resolve I had against dancing was immediately shattered by that.

"It is too easy I swear" was all she said then we continued dancing in comfortable silence... Until Jaune showed up in a dress. That was obviously a huge mood killer, funny yes, but still.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV the next day

"So what mission are we going to be taking? I heard team RWBY is doing a search and destroy mission in the southeast." Baron said as we looked at the mission board.

"Umm, how about assisting the police in central Vale find an arsonist?" I asked my teammates since I couldn't give 2 shits and a popsicle about what we did.

"Sounds good to me, I kinda wanted to do local work anyway" Earl said and my teammates agreed so I signed us up for it.

"So that's that, it says we leave in an hour or two so lets go pack our shit and bail." I said as I started walking to our dorm room.

(I AM A LINE)

"Hey guys, you leaving early as well?" I asked team RWBY as we approached the airdocks.

"Yes, it is so we get some extra time to clear out the Grimm" Weiss answered unusually happy.

"Umm Weiss, are you alright?" Violet asked concerned and slightly scared

"I am simply marvelous" she said with a spring in her step.

"Weiss, is that a hickey on your neck?" Earl asked which made her blush and get immediately defensive

"What, no, I have not the slightest clue as to what you're talking about." She said completely flustered

"Yes it is, you and Rubes did it in the shower which is why we are 2 minutes late." Yang said smiling at her now blushing and hiding under her hood sister.

"Yanggg, don't tell people stuff like that, it is embarrassing." She whined

"Aww, you are seriously complaining about that, I don't do anything like that with Alex, it is too dangerous for me." Lillth said slightly deflated

"Dangerous?" Blake inquired

"He still struggles with his secondary instincts and he also still has problems with his inner monster. If I get him too excited he loses control of his mind and I would rather not be savagely raped" she said calmly which earned looks of horror out of everyone except me, since I hung my head in shame.

"Is it really that bad?" Yang asked more out of necessity than actually wanting to know

"He chased a cat up a tree last week and cut down the tree with his bare hands in an attempt to get it." Violet deadpanned.

"Sorry about that by the way, that was an awkward conversation with Ms. Goodwitch, that woman scares the shit out of me." I said as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"So who do you think your guy's huntsman will be?" Baron asked

"Who ever it is, we will perform admirably in the field" Weiss said with confidence... Until they saw Doctor Oobleck was their huntsman. The looks on their faces were priceless, which is now the wallpaper on my scroll.

"Those poor, poor bastards" Earl said as we watched Oobleck move from spot to spot.

"It is not like we can get any worse than that" Baron said, oh I hate you so much

"Come along children, there is much work to be done" Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked into the bullhead

"Baron, I hate you soo much right now, when we get back I am going to introduce you to the receiving end of _Apocalypto_ " I said.

" _Apocalypto_?" He asked some what terrified

"One moment *enters pin on scroll and my locker lands nearby* this is my newest creation, a 30mm cannon I named _Apocalypto_ since it demolishes anything in its path, relatively lightweight and it has worse recoil than a Scottish man after a night of pub crawling." I said as I loaded the 2 round clip into my beast of a rifle.

"Please don't hurt me" was what he squeaked out in fear

"You should have kept your mouth shut then." And with that we boarded the bullhead with one of the scariest women on the face of the planet...

A/N: long chapter to make up for me not posting recently, so I hope you enjoyed that. Review so I know how to get better. Thanks for reading and later peeps. Still OC hunting btw


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, football practice is just about killing me (yes my team practices during the summer, oh the price for not sucking). Canon ends here since volume 3 won't be out until August-Septemberish, shit kinda hits the fan this chapter since, you know, breach. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, music belongs to respective artists, and OCs belong to respective authors. Onwards to the show lads

Chapter 14: Catching an arsonist, Breach, and Injuries...

The ride on the bullhead was so awkward, mainly because Ms. Goodwitch eyeing me down with what I can only describe as ball shriveling hatred.

"So Mr. Shinigami, why did you launch your locker onto the airlock?"

"To grab something important" I said as I gestured to the cannon slung over my shoulder, which makes me armed with 4 weapons (shotgun-scythe, cannon, duel hidden blades)

"Why would you need an additional weapon for an investigation mission?" She asked as we got about a minute out from the Vale police department

"I would rather have and not need than need and not have. Also, I have a bad feeling about this, something tells me I'll be needing this." I said as I looked out the side of the ship to see Vale underneath us

"I see... Come along children and ready your gear, we will be landing shortly." She said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Do you really have a bad feeling about this Alex?" Baron asked me as he slung his bag over his shoulder

"Yes I do, something seems off but I have not the slightest fucking idea as to what it is" I said as the bullhead landed on the police station's helipad. We all exited the bullhead and walked into the station. As we entered, I saw a man with your stereotypical 80's cop look, with a square mustache and everything.

"Are you the team helping with the arsonist?" he asked in a gruff voice which received nods from us all.

"Good, I am glad to see that you are armed because we have his location, but he keeps taking out our men. He doesn't even break a sweat and we are already down at least a dozen officers. I am sending you in to apprehend him, bring him back dead or alive, preferably alive." He said which made me pull my cannon out and check the clip. This received looks from everyone

"Isn't that a little bit of overkill?" The officer asked me

"If he is capable of taking out police with no effort whatsoever, he most likely had some sort of training with use of his aura, so this won't kill him... Probably" I said as I slung it back over my shoulder.

"Will we be getting paid?" Lillth asked mainly because I took half her lien in poker last night

"If you bring him back yes. Bring him back dead and you still get paid, just not as much." He said as he was searching his mess of a desk (rhymes for days) for something. I heard him swearing under his breath as he looked which made Violet giggle and Baron crack a smile for once (that stoic bastard) and then the cop finally found what he was searching for

"Here it is, it is a dossier on the suspect. A picture of him, bio, and location are all in here to make sure that you grab the right guy and that you are prepared to take him on." He said as he handed me the folder which was quickly snatched out of my hands by Ms. Goodwitch. She began reading the dossier on the guy to my team.

"John Edwards, age 32, long history of violence ranging from domestic violence to arson, murder to rape. Escaped from the Vale maximum security Penitentiary, semblance is to create fire at whim and can control it if found nearby, exercise extreme caution when engaging since his weapon is a flamethrower. He is located in an abandoned house near the wall of Vale."

"So all in all, someone who is way out of the police's league that needs to be stopped at all costs. Sounds like it might be a good idea to bring a fire extinguisher as well." Earl said as he leaned against the wall.

"All of that is very true Earl, he must be stopped, check your gear and be ready to move on his location." I said as I checked the blade mechanism on my hidden blades.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, the next day

"So everyone knows what their role is, yes?" I asked which received mixed answers

*sigh* "Me, Violet, and Lillth go around the back since we are the faster attackers. Baron, Earl, and Ms. Goodwitch go in the front since you guys are our heavy hitters. The heavys will keep him distracted while we flank around and subdue him with military grade hand-cuffs. Any questions?"

"Yes, will we be back in time for lunch?" Earl asked which earned him a semblance book to the nose.

"If you take this seriously, maybe" Ms. Goodwitch said while slightly smiling at me, probably for that headshot I did with the book.

"We are 2 minutes out so let's make any final checks before we arrive" I said while looking out the window of our van (not the most glamorous ride but it gets the job done)

"Why so many checks, you're not nervous are you Alex?" Lillth asked me which made me shrug

"Hope for the best outcome, prepare for the worst. You know I am like that more than anyone babe." I said, oh shit, I just called her babe in front of Ms. Goodwitch. I turned to look at her and I saw her smiling innocently at me. This won't go well.

"So Alexander, when did you and Lillth here become an item?" She asked me as she draped an arm over Lillth's shoulder so I looked to everyone else as if they knew what to do, but they all looked away (traitors)

"Umm, after I woke up from my 3 day coma from CRDL smashing me into the pavement." I said with a bit of a cringe since Goodwitch scares the shit out of me. What she said next equally confused and scared the fuck out of me.

"Oh my god, you two are such a cute couple, when we get back to Beacon, you are going to tell me all about it."

"Know what, I am not going to even question it, I am just gonna roll with it, we are here by the way" Baron said as he opened the rear door to the van. We all stepped out and walked stealthily to our positions. I had to wait for the signal which was them kicking the door down. I didn't have to wait very long.

( **Cue: Falling Down by Atreyu** )

I heard the front door get kicked down so that was my cue to silently open my door. So I just cut it off the hinges and laid it down. Upon entering the house with Lillth and Violet on my right and left respectively, I saw Ms. Goodwitch putting out fires with her dust magic, Baron fireing his AT rifle at the big man who was fighting hand to hand with Earl. I noticed that his flamethrower was a basic model like one from world war two from back on earth. I walked up behind the big man and cut the fuel lines rendering it useless which he found out when he tried to burn me with it. I pulled out my scythe and charged him with a spin kick that was easily blocked. I flipped off his arm and batted him into the wall with the pole arm of my scythe. He stood up laughing hysterically then he hit me with a wall of fire that threw me through the wall and into the yard which, not gonna lie, hurt like a bitch. I stood and ran inside to see him holding Lillth up by her throat while everyone else pointed their weapons at him

"Well, you sure are a pretty one, it would be a shame if something where to happen to you. Now we are going to leave and I am going to have some fun with Blondie here. If any of you follow me, she dies." He said while cackling like a psychopath

'Oh hell no, not happening motherfucker' I thought as I pulled out my cannon and shot it directly into his head. The results were him dropping Lillth and impacting the wall hard enough to knock him out. I walked up the unconscious man and slapped the cuffs on his wrists and then kicked him as hard as I could in the dick. I turned and knelt next to Lillth who was still gasping for air.

( **End song** )

"You alright?" I asked as I patted her back

"I *cough* am now" she said with a hoarse voice, probably from lack of air.

"Let's call it in, and if he moves, shoot him." I said as I stood up and helped up Lillth who was still having some trouble catching her breath.

The cops arrived some time later and hauled him off, but they forgot to take us with them so now we had to walk back.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he took me with him" Lillth said with a shudder

"You know I would do it time and time again" I said as I pulled her closer to me while we kept walking.

"You guys hear that?" Violet asked which made us all stop

"Hear what Vi?" Baron said which earned him a very dark glare out of Violet

"I told you not to call me that Baron, and it sounds like a-" * ** _BOOM_** *

(A few minutes later)

I woke up and looked around still disoriented from suddenly losing consciousness. I saw a train sticking out of the ground with team RWBY laying around it. They started getting up and I looked to my team and saw that we were worse for wear, Baron had a piece of rebar in his shoulder and Earl's leg was turned at an unnatural angle, and they were both still unconscious. Everyone else was fine for the most part and were already up and moving. That is when the largest amount of Grimm I have ever seen poured out of the smoking wreckage that was the train and began flooding the plaza.

"Violet, get Baron and Earl somewhere safe, Alex and Lillth, help me close that hole to stop the inflow of Grimm" Ms. Goodwitch said while unfolding her weapon (it was a riding crop, make of that what you will).

"Lillth, provide me some covering fire, I can plug the hole for now with my semblance until Ms. Goodwitch gets close enough to actually close the Damn thing." I said as I fired my cannon into a crowd of Beowulfs which killed a good amount.

"Sure thing sweety" she said as she shot an Ursa major inbetween it's eyes with an arrow covered in ice dust which froze its upper body. I rushed forward while cutting through the weaker Grimm like wheat, until I ran into a few deathstalkers and got thrown in front of a king Taijitu along side Ruby.

"Sup Ruby, I see we both got a very angry snake in front of us." I said as slowly got back on my feet. I saw the King Taijitu about to lunge but then I heard the familiar sound of a grenade launcher. Before I could think on that, Nora suddenly appeared and smashed the large Grimm into the ground.

"Well, I guess Nora had it covered" I said to myself as I stared at the dead snake. I heard jets and looked up to see the Atlas military airfleet above me so I stopped focusing on the Grimm and sprinted to the still open hole that was still allowing Grimm in. I had to kill a few ursas along the way but I finally got close enough to the damn thing and blocked it off along with creating a box around me for protection. Now I just had to hold like this and pray to god that I don't exhaust my aura. I was there for about 3 minutes when a boarbatusk smashed through the box and hit me right in the left shoulder, dislocating it and making me drop both my scythe and cannon along with throwing me a far distance away. I still managed to keep the hole shut but I was unarmed with the exception of my hidden blade on my right arm (can't use my left one for obvious reasons). I saw the boarbatusk charging me again and saw it become engulfed in flames which killed it instantly. I looked at where it came from fearing the worst, that's when I saw John... With his handcuffs melted in half.

"Stupid Grimm, this is my kill" he said as he spat on the charred remains that were fading away and then turned to face me with nothing but murderous intent on his face.

"Fuck my life" I said as I dropped the wall I had over the hole since I was going to need to use my semblance to fight to survive.

He rushed at me with his right arm on fire and swung and missed me by mere inches, I returned the favor by slashing at him with the blade in dagger form which hit him in the face. He looked at me pissed off and launched another wall of fire that I blocked with a wall of my own, I then created multiple short swords and began swinging at the bastard with zero relent. He managed to block most of them except the dagger that hit him right in the hamstring which dropped him like a fly. I sprinted towards him to ensure he was unconscious when he stood up with some rebar with cement on it and hit on the head with it. I saw stars in my vision and felt some blood run down the side of my face as I hit the ground, I looked up and noticed that most of the Grimm were taken care of with the exception of the big ones, then I saw a fireball coming towards me and then it was blocked by ice.

"Hey asshole, leave him alone!" I heard Lillth shout at the man as she launched a barrage of arrows at him. He dodged them with ease and met the business end of a zweihander, courtesy of Lillth. He was thrown back and stood again, laughing all the while. He sprinted at her and picked her up by the throat which made her drop her weapon.

"Too bad there isn't somewhere private for this, but here will do" he said as he threw her on the ground hard. I forgot all about my own injuries and tried to stand, only for a throwing knife to hit me right in the already dislocated shoulder causing my aura to shatter completely.

" Now that your boyfriend is taken care of, where was i... Oh yes, I was doing this dumb bitch" I heard him say followed by Lillth screaming for him to get off.

'I have to do something, but I am unarmed unless..' I thought as I looked at the knife in my shoulder

'this is going to hurt' I Thought as gripped the handle of it. With one swift pull (that was unspeakably painful), I had it out and lined up my throw, then I threw it with all my might and it stabbed him right in the jugular. He fell off of Lillth with a lifeless thud, and I literally crawled over to my sobbing girlfriend just to make sure she will be alright.

"Shusshh, it is okay Lil, I am right here, he can't hurt you anymore" I said as I pulled her to me and held her, I think she realized that I was in far worse shape than she was.

"Alex, we need to get you to an emergency room immediately, you look like hammered shit" she said as she ripped off a large piece of my shirt and tied it around my shoulder to slow the bleeding. I felt strength poor back into my legs and stood up, she tried to but collapsed while holding her ankle.

"I think I sprained it when I hit the ground, looks like I won't be moving anytime so-PUT ME DOWN, YOU'RE HURT WORSE THAN I AM" she screamed at me as I lifted her in a fireman's carry.

"Nope, you leg is fucked and I ain't leaving you here so just deal with it" I grunted out as we walked to the center of Vale. Upon arriving, I saw torchwick being arrested (highlight of the day) and teams RWBY, JNPR, as well as CFVY celebrating in the square.

A loud *Ahem* gained their attention and they froze instantly upon seeing me with Lillth leaning against me.

"I don't suppose that any of you would have a med kit now would you?" I asked which made, well, Everyone panic.

"YOU TWO NEED TO GO TO A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW" Yang screamed at me as she picked me and Lillth up and sprinted to the nearby bullhead. It was a very quick flight

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, infirmary later that day.

"So I guess we have a team hospital room for now" Earl said with a slight chuckle as he poked at his leg cast.

"That doesn't surprise me at all since we are all fucking hospitalized" Baron said slightly irritated at his shoulder sling. It was true, I was in here for multiple injuries that I don't remember from a concussion, Lillth was in here for her ankle and the severe bruising on her throat, and Violet is in a mini coma from extreme aura depletion.

"Well, I don't think we will be going on missions anytime soon" I said as I played with the adjustable bed.

"No shit" I heard Lillth say which made me realize how bad of an influence I am seeing how she never swore before we got together.

"Well, I am going to sleep, good night and sleep well my friends" I said and promptly passed out for the day.

'Maybe things will calm down now... Ah who am I kidding, shit will never be calm.'

A/N: average size chapter that I wrote with my low amount of free time, updates will probably be a few days apart up until mid July or so. Review and tell me what you think, how to get better, or even suggestions for the story. It is all welcome here, now I am off to practice for the second time today, laters peeps


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sup peeps, Chapter 15 is here and it is something random truth be told (although it still follows the storyline). RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to respective authors, and music belongs to respective artists. Let's go forth to the story lads.

Chapter 15: Fixing the Team, Alex's brutal Training, and Goodwitch's other side...

Alex's journal, entry #086

It has been a week since the Breach of Vale occurred, and most of my team is in fighting shape again with the exception of myself (how Earl's powdery excuse of a leg healed before me, I know not. But then again, my shoulder and head were fucked up far worse from that John guy). Although, some things are still off, Lillth won't talk to anyone except for myself and is barely eating at all, Violet is constantly gone, so much that I only see her in class, and Baron has been constantly zoning out to the point that it is effecting his grades. Earl is the only one who is being normal (considering he is with Coco half the bloody time). If we want to be ready to participate in the Tournament, I need to set shit right. Only time will tell if I successfully do so, I hope that I do not make things worse...

Alex's POV, team dorm room

*sighs and sets down pen* 'at least I don't have to worry about someone reading this since only myself and teachers can read my sad excuse known as my handwriting' I thought as I looked over at the daydreaming Baron and unconsciously rubbed my damaged shoulder

"Baron" I called out trying to get his attention

No answer

"Baroonnn" I tried again

No answer

"BARON!" I yelled at him and snapped him right out of his daydreams. He looked confused then irritated

"What do you want Alex?" He asked coldly

"What the hell is going on with you Baron? You are constantly off in daydreams, hell it is making you have worse grades than I do and that's saying something" I said as I put on my hidden blades since I was heading to Vale later to meet up with Lillth

"Nothing" he said which earned him a kick to the jewels from me

"Bullshit, something is eating at you and you are trying to hide it, so tell me what the fuck is bothering you" I said as I helped him back onto his feet.

*sighs* "The anniversary of when I discovered my Beowulf side is approaching and it just... It fucks with me every year. I can never forget the things I have done and I can never make things right with my family" he said as he sat on his bed staring at his hands.

"I know exactly how you make shit right, don't let it control you, and help as many people as you can. I may not know what it is like to have the blood of family members on my hands, but I am far from being a saint." I said as I handed him his rifle.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously as he accepted his weapon

"Exactly what it sounds like, Lillth doesn't even know about the lives I ended and it must stay that way until I tell her myself, understand?" I said as I gave him the death look with my left eye being a Grimm red

"Crystal clear on that one my friend" he said as he stood

"Great, now let's go search for our resident bat girl, her disappearing act has gone on long enough" I said as I walked towards the door with my eye going back to white

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, 4 hours later, Beacon's roof

After searching for most of the morning, I finally found Violet on the roof teleporting from place to place (just me since Baron left to go fix his grades). Not wanting her to teleport away, I let her tire herself out so we could talk. I only had to wait another half hour for her to do so.

"So Violet, why are you never around anymore?" I said as I sat down next to the exhausted girl.

"I don't want to talk about it" she quickly shot back defensively

"Well you have to, you are never around anymore and it is making it difficult to train as a team" I said as I put my hand on her very tense shoulder

"You aren't going to leave me alone until you figure out what happened aren't you?" She asked me to which I just nodded

"Well..." She said and sighed, then she stared off at the still recovering Vale and started talking again

"We teleported into a building not too far from the plaza where the breach was, I thought we were far enough away to keep them safe but I quickly discovered how wrong I was. Grimm surrounded us and I was the only one that was still awake and able to fight, so I went all out to keep them safe. I kept taking out the Beowulfs and Creeps but there was just so many of them, every time I cut one down, another 2 would take its place. After fighting for long while, I dropped from exhaustion next to Baron and Earl. I honestly thought we were going to die and be Grimm food, and that scared me so badly that I teleported us all to Beacon's infirmary, which put so much strain on my body that I fell into a coma for about 4 days. Since then, i have been pushing my semblance as hard as I can so that I don't have to be that afraid ever again." She finished as she shivered violently

"If you wanted to train to get better, you could have just told me and I would have set us up with my old summer workout schedule." I said as I handed her my cloak to which she gave me a confused look

"It is warmer than it looks, trust me" I said which made her shrug and put it on

"I didn't tell you because I don't want to be a burden by making everyone train for no reason." She said quietly

"You never have been and never will be a burden, plus we all could use the training, especially since I will be missing the tournament" I said as I gestured to my jacked up head and shoulder

"I thought the doctor said you would be good to go" she said

"He said yes for when my shoulder gets unfucked, Goodwitch and Lillth on the other hand, said no since concussions are no joking matter. Besides, only 4 people can participate for team based fights." I said with a chuckle

"Damn, she really has you whipped doesn't she?" She teased

"I believe that would be a major understatement on that front, I suppose that is what I get for being the good guy" I said laughing, which reminded me of something

"Hey Violet, have you seen Earl anywhere?" I asked because I haven't seen him all day

"He is probably screwing his scary ass girlfriend in the bed of his truck" she said with a huff. Am I sensing jealousy?

(Elsewhere)

*sneezes*

"I have the strange urge to murder your team babe" Coco said as Earl recovered from his sneeze.

"We'll deal with it later" he said as he started making out with her again... And they were indeed in the back of Earl's truck.

(Back on the roof)

"I have the strange feeling that you just screwed us both Violet" I said with a shudder

"Probably, weren't you going to meet with Lillth at 3?" She asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said as I stood grabbing my still fucked shoulder

"It's 2:50" she said with a chuckle as she looked at her scroll, which made my eye shift to brown and I then proceeded to jump off the roof while forming wings. I flew as fast as I feasibly could, for hell hath no fury that of a woman's scorn (yes, I bastardized Shakespeare, don't judge me).

( I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, over a small diner near the central plaza, 2:59pm.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuucccckkkk' I thought, what would cause me to think this? Being chased all the way from Beacon by a flock of hungry Nevermores would do that. Lucky for me, Vale has some pretty gnarly anti-air cannons that have been set up to tighten security against Grimm, unlucky for me, those cannons are firing at ME trying to hit the Nevermores behind me. I managed to land right next to my destination without a scratch on me... Until Lillth hit me in the back of the head with her bow.

"Please tell me Alex, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" she screamed at me, clearly displeased with my now dead followers.

"Ahhh... I didn't want to be late?" I said both as an answer and a question which earned me another smack to the back of the head.

*sighs* "what am I supposed to do with you?" She asked herself as I got up from the ground

"You could stop hitting me with that fucking bow" I said as my eye shifted to coral which earned me a death glare that I fully returned

"Well even the cutest couples fight I suppose" I heard a stern feminine voice say from behind me. I saw the way Lillth tensed and I instantly knew who it was, so I turned with all the dread I could muster and saw something that was the stuff of nightmares, One Glynda Goodwitch, and she was _Smiling_. What I said next perfectly described exactly how Lillth and I felt on the matter.

"Well fuck my life" that sentence earned me getting flung into the air and then thrown into the wall.

"Fuck Glynda, you do realize that I am still in Piss poor shape and I think I punctured a lung" I said as I spat out some blood.

"Oh my, I can fix that though" she said with a smile which I questioned until she snapped a rib back in place with the use of her riding crop. That made me drop to my knees and scream out every swear word I know.

"There, it's fixed" Glynda said which earned her a death look from me

"When I get back into fighting shape, I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll be able to work your jaw like a puppet" I said with my eye being a very dark black.

"You couldn't even if I was asleep, I would splatter you against the wall even on your best day." She said dismissively

"You are way different outside of school, you know that right?" Lillth said as she just kinda watched the not so friendly banter between me and Goodwitch.

"Well, I have to cut loose every once in a while, if I was strict all the time, I would be a major bitch" Goodwitch said as she picked me up off the ground and more or less tossed me to Lillth.

"Yep, wayyy different outside of school" Lillth said as she caught me and helped me to the diner. What Glynda said next made me remember the van trip instantly

"So let's talk about you two" she said with a smile. What deity did I anger to deserve this, and if I didn't anger one, why must it play with my life for its own sick enjoyment? It was going to be a long, long day.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, later day in Team ABLVE's dorm

"You alright Lil?" I asked her snapping her out of the daze she was in.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said unconvincingly

"You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping and whenever you do, you have nightmares" I deadpanned at her

"I am fine" she said coldly

"Please, just tell me what's wrong, if you don't, I'll figure it out on my own and that won't be pretty" I said as I sat next to her on our bed.

"You are so stubborn, you know that right?" She said as she flopped down onto her back

"Yeah but that is one of the reasons why you are with me" I said as I laid down next to her

"Fine I'll tell you" she said with a huff and then she glared at me

"But if you tell anyone about this, I will castrate you and feed your balls to a Nevermore"

"Okay, keep it a secret, I get it" I said as I ran my hands through my hair (nervous habit)

"I can't stop thinking about what happened at breach, I felt so powerless. I can't forget the hatred I saw in that man's eyes, the malice all directed towards me. He was going to- he- I-" she started breaking down so I cut her off with a hug and let her cry on my chest

"You are not powerless, you are a strong person and to be honest, you occasionally scare the shit out of me. He can't hurt you anymore, I made Damn sure of that, and if you feel like you aren't strong enough, I could train you, I already extended that offer to Violet." I said as I held her

"Re-really?" She hiccupped

"Yes, I promise" I said

"You seem relatively calm Alex, you do realize that you killed someone, right?" she said as she let go of me. I thought long and hard about my answer, and finally realized that the truth will surface eventually so I figured to get it out of the way now

*sighs* "Yes, I know that, it hasn't been the first time I have been forced to draw blood, and it certainly won't be the last. There is a lot of things that happened to me in your year of absence, and I pray you never have to know about them." I said as I looked away only for her to grab my face, forcing me to look directly at her

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked/demanded

"I had to kill to survive, if anyone needed someone to disappear, they came to me with the contract, and police looked the other way since it was usually undesirables that vanished. I am no better than the monsters we hunt, and I am sorry that you're stuck with me" I said as I stood up and started walking to the door only for Lillth to spin me around and deliver the mother of all backhands to my face.

"You really don't get it Alex, I am not stuck with you, I choose to be with you. You have to stop putting yourself down, you are a good person who just got dealt a very shitty hand of cards in this game we call life. You are not a monster, you just happen to have one in you. So stop being a god damned idiot and look at yourself for how I see you; a good, FUCKING, PERSON!" She yelled as she pushed me down out of anger. I stood and simply hugged her as she continuously punched me. Eventually she calmed down and just stood their trembling slightly from coming off the adrenaline rush.

"Feel better now?" I asked wincing at my now bruising arm.

"Actually yes, do you feel better now that you got that burden off of your chest?" She asked in return

"Kind of but that burden will haunt me the rest of my life, it is something I can never atone for and now if you would excuse me, I need sleep" I said as I let go of her and fell onto my bed. I was about to fall asleep until she jumped on my back which earned a pitiful groan out of me.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" I asked face down so it was kinda muffled

"Tonight I was kinda hoping that we could... Umm..." She quietly said and I instantly knew what she was insinuating at.

"As fun as that sounds, we share a room with 3 other people, and it is dangerous for you." I said as I rolled onto my back which threw her of the bed.

"I sent everyone else out for the night and I can handle you when you lose it, I do bring you back most of the time" she said seductively as she climbed towards me.

"Ah- i- we- wha-..." I stuttered out as my brain shut down. I won't go into detail about what happened but needless to say, I had a very large smile plastered on my face the next day.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, 3 days later in the gym

"So, today I will be placing you all through the fresh hell known as my summer workout schedule, you will hurt in places you didn't know you even had, some of you will probably puke, and you will be very, very sore." I said as I stared at my team, and even team RWBY since they somehow got dragged into this.

*pffft* "yeah right" Yang said as she leaned against a bench

"I thought that when I started, oh how wrong I was, Lillth can attest to that." I said as I set up a bench

"Yeah, I remember having to help you around your house because how bad it was" she said with a smile

"Okay, so you all will be in groups of 3 with the exception of Yang and Earl since they will be working out together due to how stupidly strong they both are. I advise that you go into groups with people of a similar build." I said as I put two 45lbs plates on each side of the bar. I turned around to see Ruby, Weiss, and Lillth in the same group leaving Baron, Violet, and Blake in a group.

"Yang, can you come here a moment?" I asked her to which she complied instantly

"Sup wolfie?" She asked

"You and Earl will be on this rack, I want 30 reps of bench press and then 30 pull ups." I said which made Ruby pale

"That is a lot..." She mumbled

"That is one set, I want 7" I said which earned me looks of pure horror out of everyone

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BABE? YOU KNOW I AM STILL SORE!" Lillth screamed out only to realize what she just said. She turned around to see everyone (even Blake) smiling like insane people at us.

"So that's why you had us bail that night, it makes so mu- OWWW!" Baron started saying only to scream out in pain from Lillth kicking him as hard as she can in the dick.

"Anyone else have any comments?" She asked as sweet as she could. This earned terrified negatives out of everyone except me, for obvious reasons.

"With her being downright scary out of the way, you will have the same reps as these two *points to Yang and Earl* but with adjusted weight, Ruby's group will have just one 25lbs plate on each side since you are the smallest ones here and I would rather not have you break something. Baron's group will have one 45lbs plate on each side. One person will be benching, one spotting, and one with be doing pull ups. When you are done with that, we move on to the track for cardio. Ready, begin!" I shouted out to get them going, the next half hour was of nothing but sadness and depression being displayed by Ruby's group, Baron's group getting through at a decent pace, and Yang's? They got done in ten minutes and were outside benching his pick-up truck, they only stopped because they got bored... Wow... Just wow...

"I think Ruby is stuck Alex" I heard Lillth shout out at me so I turned around and saw indeed, her arms are stuck outwards in front of her. I calmly walked over, and smacked a nerve bundle on the side of her neck knocking her out which earned horrified shouts from everyone and pure unbridled rage from Yang and Weiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" They screamed at the same time.

"She put so much strain on her arms that the nerves locked up her muscles so I had to reset them, she'll be fine, she will just have a nasty headache." I said while silently forming wings to escape, which I did since I heard the familiar sound of Ember Celica being activated.

'Why is it that when I try to do something good, it always blows up in my face?' I thought to myself as I weaved between flares and dust magic, it was going to be a long flight around the school that day...

A/N: oh my god I am so sorry for not updating sooner, It has nearly been a week since the last one. Review so I know what I am doing well and not so well, and I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter. Laters peeps.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Haii peeps, I am updating faster than I did last time so cheers on that. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to respective authors, and music belongs to respective artists. Shit goes down this chapter. Onwards to the show lads, also *waggles eyebrows* you'll understand why

Chapter 16: Baron has a very bad morning, Assault, and Capture...

Alex's POV, early morning in Team ABLVE's dorm

*feminine high pitch scream*

"Sgisbapflqkdivbwnx, what, where's the fire?" I asked waking up from a dead sleep. I felt Lillth laughing next to me, which caused me to give her a confused look.

"Ask Baron" she said with her voice full of mirth, and she was crying a little bit from laughing so hard. I decided I would do exactly that so I looked over to see him sporting a very pale color and a haunted look in his eyes.

"I am afraid to know why you look like that but I really need to know so I can avoid whatever the hell you did." I told him which only made him mumble incoherent words so I turned to Earl who just barely caught his breath.

"Do you know what happened or are just laughing at how Baron looks?" I asked him which made him take on a serious face.

"Baron walked in on Violet while she was in the shower" he said and then proceeded to roll around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"You are So dead" I told Baron apologetically

"I know, I am waiting for her to get out the shower so I can get my brutal murder over with" Baron said as he somehow paled even more. I immediately threw on my combat gear over the clothes I slept in from yesterday (I got knocked out by one very unhappy Yang) this received weird looks from everyone so I elaborated on my actions

"I am suiting up so I don't get killed in the crossfire" I said as I secured my left shoulder piece just in time for Violet to slam the bathroom door open, she skipped angry stage and went straight to the insane scary happy stage.

"Oh Baron~" she sang as she extended her claws and let her wings out to the full span. I looked at the poor bastard and gave him my best advice.

"Run" I said which he took immediate heed of because he leapt out the window.

"Come back sweety, you will only die tired if you run~" she sang as she flew after him. I could faintly hear him say "no, I like breathing" and then nothing but horrified screams.

"Your partner is fucking terrifying, you know that right?" Lillth asked me

"I know, that is why I have made it a personal goal never to piss her off. I would like to be alive and not be beaten to death with my own arms" I said as I heard Baron scream bloody murder which made me shudder. After about 5 minutes, everything went quiet, and then Violet appeared with an unconscious Baron in tow.

"Tell him that he will be making this up to me when he wakes up" she said darkly which made everyone (even Earl) nod furiously. She smiled and then skipped on out the door, leaving Baron unconscious on the floor.

"So, with that out of the way, you want to head into Vale to see that new Spruce Billius movie?" Lillth asked me trying to change the mood (and probably to get the hell out of dodge to avoid Violet).

"I'm game, what about you Earl?" I asked the redneck across the room.

"Seeing shit explode while eating popcorn or deal with Violet... Obviously I am going with you" he said dryly

"Great, see you guys there" she said as she quickly walked out the door without saying another word.

"Is it just me or was she acting weird?" Baron asked me

"She seemed off, like her mind was elsewhere. I'll ask her about in the airship" I told him as I grabbed the rest of my combat gear and weapons

"Isn't your shoulder still screwed?" He asked me to which I nodded

"Then why are you grabbing both hidden blades and your scythe?" He asked to which I deadpanned

"It may be screwed but it still works, it is just really fucking painful to use in combat" I told him as I struggled to secure the armor on my right forearm. I didn't notice him walk over until he secured the armor for me, causing me to give a confused and slightly irritated look

"Even I admit when I need help my friend, we should get going if you want to stay in your girlfriend's good graces" he said which made me realize that we were going to be late if we didn't haul ass. I flew out the window and Earl jumped out of it, crazy bastard...

(I AM A LINE)

"So what theater we heading to?" I asked Lillth to receive a blank stare as response. She must have realized that I asked her something because she came back to reality and apologized for zoning out.

"Are you alright Lillth? You have been acting strange all day." Earl asked her

"I am fine, we are heading to the theater past junior's club, I got discount tickets for that one." She said devoid of any emotion

"Awesome, I guess we are walking since we took the airship here instead of Earl's truck." I asked to receive a nod from Lillth.

After walking for about half an hour in awkward silence, we arrived at the theater... To find it was closed early.

"Well shit, I guess we can try again some other time" I said as we turned and started walking away. I heard something behind that caused me to spin on my heel and unsheath my hidden blades. What I saw made my blood run cold, at least a hundred White Fang troops with a few Paladins and- _IS THAT A FREAKING TANK?_ It seemed that my fellow teammates shared that thought because they simultaneously screamed

"IS THAT A FUCKING TANK?"

Yes, it was a tank, except it fucking hovered instead of being on treads and a gun big around as my head. Anyways, we turned to run but we were already surrounded by the small army, so we had no choice but to fight.

"Earl, watch our six, Lillth, provide overwatch for us." I called out but before I could attack, I felt a steel sword press against my neck. I looked over my shoulder and felt my heart stop

"Why" was all I could croak out, and Lillth smiled innocently

"Because some people just want to watch the world burn, I would know because i am one of them." she said as Earl pulled out his battle axe. She pressed the sword closer to my neck

"I wouldn't do that unless you want me to spill his blood on the pavement" she said and I gave Earl a serious look and mouthed two words

" _Blade dance"_ he instantly under stood and threw his axe in the air while I kicked Lillth away and formed hundreds of short swords above the both of us. After forming the weapons, Earl threw red dust into the blades while I formed a wall inbetween us and the blades shortly afterwards, just in time for his axe to come down and hit the dust, causing it to explode violently and send the blades into the surrounding army. This effectively removed half the enemy foot soldiers, and took out two of the three Paladins. We stood back to back and looked at the recovering army.

"You get the army and see if you can get that tank to shoot its own allies." I told him as I pulled out my scythe.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he loaded his revolver with dust rounds. I took a deep breath and sighed

"I am taking Lillth down, it is something I have to do" I told him as I recycled my firing mechanism. I could practically feel him nod then he began his assault on the army. I turned my attention to Lillth and got into a combat stance.

"Just give up Alex, please, I don't want to fight you." She pleaded. I gave out a dark laugh

"You want to watch the world burn and I can't let happen, so you have no choice but to fight miss O'Neal. Only one of us will walk away today, and it certainly won't be you." I said as I charged forward and started slashing wildly at my now ex-girlfriend. I felt myself losing control of my mind and for once, I welcomed it with open arms. She seemed to notice this because she immediately jumped away while firing an ice arrow at me, which I caught by the end and threw back at her. She was still in midair so she forced the air to move it off her course, making it sail right into the last Paladin that was missing an arm already (Earl's axe is fucking terrifying). It froze, then fell over onto a soldier carrying an RPG-7 which made it fire directly into the frozen Paladin, instantly destroying it. Lillth landed and was promptly throw towards me by said explosion. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, I met her is the middle and hit her with an aura-infused swing causing her to be thrown straight into the ground. She barely moved at all as I lifted her by her hair and looked into her fearful orange eyes

"You betrayed us Lillth, you have been trying to hurt Vale all along. You lied to Ozpin, you lied to our team, but most of all, you to me. How could you?" I asked her with pure rage, she smiled innocently

"Like this babe" and then she ran me through with her weapon, I felt the world stop for a second until she ripped it back out nearly cutting me in two. I collapsed and fell to the side as a pool of blood began to form around what was left of my midsection. I knew that I was probably going to die and I grew angry, so angry that I stabbed her in the leg with my hidden blade, which made her drop next to me without her weapon. I swiftly pinned her down and held my blade in my hand above my head.

"Goodnight, and be happy I still love you" I said and stabbed her in the other leg and then punched her as hard as I could, I saw the look of sadness in her eyes, then they closed since she passed out. I fell off of her now semi-lifeless body and looked over at Earl being over ran, I reached out to him and fully collapsed, completely helpless as I watched one of my closet friends get captured by the White Fang. I looked at the sky and felt tears run down my face.

'Why does everything like this happen to the people I care about? How much more will be taken from me?' I thought to myself as I heard sirens in the distance. My eyelids grew heavy, and I didn't care anymore, life as I knew it was over so I closed my eyes and welcomed death's embrace...

(I AM A LINE)

Violet's POV, same time, in a squad car approaching the battlefield.

"You guys better be alright, I'll go to the afterlife just to kick your asses if you aren't" I said to myself as we approached a reported warzone. Apparently the White Fang has amassed in the ghetto side of Vale and the other members of my team were reported to be fighting them.

Upon arriving, I saw nothing but death and destruction. Bodies were scattered all around the area, some Paladins were smoldering on the ground, and what appeared to be the remnants of a tank was completely engulfed in flames. What I saw after that made my heart stop, Alex and Lillth were laying down unconscious in a pool of blood.

'No, no, no, no, this can't be happening' I panicked as I got out the car and ran as fast as I could to them. Lillth was still breathing normally but Alex was so weak, he looked just inches from death's door.

"Violet? Is that you?" He said quietly as he opened his now very gray left eye

"Yeah, it is, we are going to get you out of here okay?" I told him as I put some pressure on his stomach.

"Lillth betrayed us, she was White Fang all along." He said just above a whisper

"We'll deal with that later, just save your breath, okay?" I told him as I started losing it, but I heard an ambulance getting closer.

"They... took Earl... Save him for me... This my last order as your leader..." He told me as he finally passed out from blood loss. His breathing started failing and then the EMTs arrived and set to work on saving his life. Then another one grabbed Lillth and set to work on saving her, then they both were loaded into separate ambulances and were rushed to the nearest hospital.

I dropped to my knees and started sobbing, the 3 people who were my family are near dead, captured, or a traitor. After collecting myself, I opened my scroll and called Ozpin

"Hello?" He answered the phone

"Ozpin, it's Violet, the White Fang has Earl" I told him quickly, trying to get a team out here to help me look for him.

"What of your other teammates?" He asked me

*sighs* "Lillth betrayed them both and Alex is in critical condition, I don't know if he will pull through" I said as my voice cracked slightly.

"I am sending in Team CVFY to retrieve Earl, I am not truly worried about him though" he said which made me furious

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE WORRIED, THE WHITE FANG TOOK HIM AS A PRISONER!" I screamed into the scroll

"He has Jack, remember?" He elaborated which instantly calmed me down.

(Meanwhile)

Third person POV, interrogation room

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" A White Fang soldier asked his partner, the reasoning behind this question was they were kicking the shit out of Earl (now Jack) and he was laughing like it tickled.

"I don't know, but lets just keep smacking him" the partner said as he cut Jack's leg which made him laugh hysterically.

(Back with Violet)

Violet's POV

"Furthermore, I am aware of the relationship he shares with Coco so I can guarantee that he'll be found in one piece, now he might get destroyed by Coco but he'll live" Ozpin said with a chuckle

"Alex was right, you really are a sadist" I said which made him laugh even more

"It is part of my job description, now if you excuse me, Alex and Lillth arrived at the infirmary so I have work to do" Ozpin said with a sadistic voice, showing how truly pissed off he was.

*Click* "I might as well head on back to Beacon, see if Alex is holding up okay." I told myself as I teleported back to Beacon's infirmary.

(I AM A LINE)

Coco's POV, nearby Earl's last reported location

"So much for getting info out of that human, he enjoys getting abused too damn much" a White Fang soldier said to his friend

"I hear you mate, that man is a bloody masochist" the other soldier said and was cut off by my handbag/minigun. His friend was about to yell for help but Fox knocked him out before he could even move. Yatsuhashi then walked over to the door they were guarding and peeled it off the hinges.

"Nice work Yatsuhashi" I said as I smacked his ass. He just smiled as he pulled his greatsword off his back and motioned for Velvet to stay behind him which she quickly did.

'I swear, they would make the cutest couple, well besides me and Earl' I thought as I easily blocked a strike from a soldier and knocked him through the next door. In the room I knocked him into was my boyfriend, and he looked like hammered shit.

"Well it took you guys long enough, come on, I need to go save Alex" he said as Velvet undid his restraints

"What, he got captured too?" Velvet asked him and saw his expression grow dark

"Lillth sold us out, last I saw, he was getting ran through by the bitch, which is how I got captured because I honestly couldn't comprehend what I saw until now." He said as he grabbed his axe and revolver from Yatsuhashi. I sent a text to Ozpin notifying him of Earl's rescue and Alex's injuries along with we were going to go search for him. He replied almost instantly and I let everyone know what's up.

"Let's go back to Beacon, Ozpin said Alex is in emergency surgery there." I told them and we left to our parked Bullhead to head to Beacon as soon as possible.

(I AM A LINE)

Baron's POV, Team ABLVE'S dorm

"Oww, where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I got up off the floor. I remembered running from Violet then her appearing in front of me then... Nothing. I felt my scroll go off and checked it- _HOLY SHIT, 38 MISSED CALLS!?_

I opened the most recent voicemail (that was from Violet) and listened to it

"Baron, you need to get your ass up and get down to the infirmary right now, Alex is in really bad shape, I don't know if he is going to make it" she said with a shaky breath and that ended the voicemail. I immediately threw on my combat gear and grabbed my rifle because I was going to hunt down whoever did this to my brother in arms. I sprinted to the infirmary and saw Violet and Earl waiting by the surgery room doors. Violet looked seconds away from a mental break down and Earl looked legitimately pissed off and he was glaring at the wall (if looks could kill, the wall would have burst into flames long ago)

"What the hell happened to Alex?" I asked which Earl swiftly answered

"Lillth sold us out to the White Fang, Alex got stabbed by her then she got knocked out by Alex after he stabbed both her legs. He reached out to me then I was taken captive by the Fang. They beat me senseless afterwards and I used Jack to take the hits for me. Team CFVY then pulled my ass out of there, and here we are now talking about the variable shitstorm that was the day."

After he finished dropping that bomb, the surgery room doors swung open and the head surgeon walked out covered in blood

"Is Alex okay?" Violet quickly asked him, fearing the worst for our friend

"Alex is...

 **CLIFFHANGER**

A/N: haha sorry bout that cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Review so I know if and how I done goofed or if you liked it. Laters peeps


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: late night update because I can, I own nothing except for my OC, enough of this, on to the story

Chapter 17: Interesting News, Necessary Questions, and Unsettling Answers

Violet's POV...

"You have to be lying..." I said as I dropped to my knees and hang my head low

"I'm sorry, there is nothing more we can do." the surgeon said as he pulled off his face mask. Earl stood up and stormed out the room with nothing but murder written on his face.

"Why.." was all I could say as I openly cried in front of a stranger. Baron walked over to me and just hugged me, trying to ease the pain I felt.

"What's the damage doc?" Baron asked quietly, obviously shaken from the today's events

"There is severe damage to his spine, along with most of the muscle in his abdomen being shredded like tissue paper. He is extremely lucky, if that sword was a few more inches to the left, it would have cut him clean in half and he would have died." He said in a monotone voice (A/N: I bet you thought he died, I am such an ass)

"Can we see him?" I asked hopefully inbetween sobs

"Yes but only about 5 minutes under my supervision, we need to keep his stress as low as possible" he said as he escorted us to Alex's hospital (err.. infirmary) room. He opened the door and we saw Alex laying down with his eyes open, the left one being a deep shade of blue.

"How long is the recovery time doc?" Alex asked solemnly

"At least ten years if you want to be fighting again" the doc said with a grimace

"I'll Be back in ten weeks" Alex said determined as his eye shifted orange

"That's not possible, you were nearly killed today" the doctor said as he closed the door behind us

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT- AUGGGHHH" Alex started yelling at him then recoiled in pain.

"Alex, please stay calm, I was so scared when I saw you out in Vale today, I thought you died..." I said as I walked over to the broken man and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly

"Alright, I'll be calm, but I will be back to 100% in ten weeks. Don't underestimate me doc, my last doctor did that and I constantly proved her wrong." He said as he flared his aura to accelerate the healing process, and I noticed something was wrong immediately.

"Alex, why does your aura have black swirling with the red now?" I asked concerned about his well being.

"I think it is because the monster within vanished. I don't feel it there anymore and I feel like I have a hell of a lot more aura at my disposal." He said which made the doctor walk over and press a button on his heart monitor. It changed the screen on the machine from heart bpm to max aura levels along with current levels.

"Holy shit, your aura pool doubled, I think you could give Violet a run for her money on that front." The doctor said completely surprised by the results.

"Well then, that's good I guess, at least I can use it to heal up faster" Alex said as his aura flare died down so it was no longer visible.

"You really are stubborn, you know that right?" Baron asked as he sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"It is in my nature, I didn't have time to pussyfoot around with arguments, and I still don't" Alex said as he pulled his blankets farther up. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the doctor spoke up

"It's time to go, Alex needs his rest" the doctor said as he opened the door and gestured for us to leave. I stood up and felt someone grab my arm so I turned around to see it was Alex

"C-could you stay here with me, I don't want to be alone" he asked me quietly, he almost sounded afraid. I looked to the doctor and he nodded, giving me the okay.

"Sure thing Alex, just let me head to the dorm real quick to grab a pillow for my back" I said then I teleported there and back.

"Thank you Violet" he said as he started falling asleep

"No problem..." I said as I scratched his ears and put my head down on his bed to catch some sleep.

(I AM A LINE)

Earl's POV, Beacon's infirmary, Near Lillth's room

To say I was pissed off would have to be the largest understatement known to man. I'm armed and I intend to get answers, I approached her room but was stopped by 2 security guards.

"I'm sorry but your not allowed to be here" one of the guards said. He was cut off by me decking him in the throat and throwing him into his fellow guard. As they were both on the ground, I kicked them each in the head, knocking them both unconscious. After smoothing the wrinkles on my shirt, I waltzed into her room and saw her restrained to her bed. I walked over to her and sat down, she looked over at me with nothing but fear in her eyes. Seeing this, I stood up and kicked her as hard as I could in the ribs, which gave off a satisfying crunching sound and made her scream from the pain. I then undid her restraints and threw her against the wall.

"You are going to give me some answers, if I find them to be wrong, I shall and will do this on a daily basis." I told her as i walked over to her and stepped on one of her knife wounds.

"Alright I'll tell you, just please stop, please" she cried out in pain so I got off and sat down next to her with my revolver leveled between her eyes.

"Why did you sell us out?" I asked

"I didn't have a choice, me and Alex are not the only ones who made it over to this side. If I stop doing as they ask, they kill me and move on to the next person." She whimpered out, obviously distraught

"So your telling me you killed Alex to keep him safe, you are a sick bastard Lil, and I hope you rot in prison." I said, I was lying about him dying but she doesn't know that

"He died?... I... What have I done..." She started sobbing uncontrollably

"Pathetic" was all I said as I kicked her in the already broken ribs and tied her back up then left the room to see Ozpin and Baron standing there, both of them with a grim expression on there face.

"You really had to go and be an asshole like that, you do realize that when Alex hears about this, he is probably going to rip your head off and shit down your neck, right?" Baron said as he leaned against the wall

"I got answers, didn't I?" I said as I leaned against the opposite wall

"Yes, but you have severely injured her and broke her mind by making her think that she killed Alex" Ozpin said as neutral as ever.

"Good, because of her, he nearly died and I was beaten senseless by the Fang. She could burn in hell for all I care." I said as I stood up straight and started walking away

"At least tell Alex what you have done and what you discovered, it is better he hears it from you and not from the staff" Ozpin said more or less as a demand than a suggestion. I stopped and looked over my shoulder

"Where do you think I was headed next?" I said then walked towards his room. I knew he wouldn't be happy about how I got my info, but he can't do anything about it for a while so that gives me time to calm him down. I walked for about 5 minutes and reached his room, I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. I saw Violet laying in bed with him and they were cuddling, I simply pulled out my gun and fired into the ceiling, although it only woke up Alex.

"Why did you wake me up?" Alex asked annoyed at the fact that I woke him up

"First off, I didn't know you and Violet were so close. *gestures to Violet who is still asleep, cuddling into his side* Secondly, I got some information for you." I told the now profusely blushing Alex.

"Okay, so what did you find out" he asked me

"Lillth wasn't the only one who made it to this side, apparently she has to do as the Fang demands or they kill your other family members. I am going to go after them, and I will be recruiting some help. I hope you're ok with this." I told him

"By all means, kick some ass. But how did you get this info?" He asked curiously

"Ahh..."

"You kicked the shit out of Lillth, didn't you?" He asked emotionlessly

"...Maybe?" I said afraid of his reaction

"Good, she needed a good ass whoopin. Maybe it'll set her straight" He said as he leaned back into bed which caused Violet to slightly lay on him.

"Your not mad?" I asked incredulously

"Oh I am livid, when I heal up, I am going to rip your head off and shit down your neck" he said as his eye shifted to black.

"Baron said you would do that, I don't know if I should be impressed by his correct prediction or disturbed by it" I said as I walked towards his bed. I saw some spikes forming around me so I intervened

"If you don't undo the weapons, I will ruin the rest of your day." I told him as I sat next to his bed, on Violet's side.

"How could you possibly make this any worse than it already is? This has been the worst day of my life so how, how could it get any worse?" He asked out of sheer curiosity. I grinned darkly and checked the door to make sure it was open (it was), then I leaned forward and pushed just under Violet's wings, causing her to gasp in her sleep and arch her back. I immediately ran like hell since I saw a lot of turrets form after that, because I would rather not be Swiss cheese.

Alex's POV

I sat there with dread on my face as Violet opened her eyes, and they were heavily glazed over.

"Hi wolfie~" she sang

"H-hey, Earl did it" I said panicked by the feral look in her eyes.

"He may have started it, but your finishing it, c'mon my back hurts" she said as she rolled onto her stomach

"Can I have a get out of jail free card since I was almost cut in half?" I asked hopefully

"Hmmmm Nope" she said as she smacked me with the flat of her wing.

"I don't know where Earl is, but I will find him, and I will show him the most unholy pain ever created" I mumbled out of anger

"Quit your bitching and get to work wolf boy" she said as she exposed the razor part of her wings. Needless to say, I didn't complain after that

(I AM A LINE)

Baron's POV, later that night

"I suppose I should grab some food for my crippled brother" I said with a sigh and was cut off my Cardin flying through the wall in front of me. I looked through the hole to see a very pissed off person in an all black plate mail suit of armor. It had spikes at most of the joints and the armor's helmet looked like a jackel. What I noticed the most was the heavy gauntlets with bladed fingers. The guy was about 5 feet tall and pretty skinny, so it was safe to assume he was actually a she.

"Nice punch, I'm guessing Cardin pissed you off." I asked to receive a suspicious nod from the mystery girl

"I was heading to the cafeteria, you care to join me?" I asked to receive another hesitant nod. I gestured for her to walk along side me and we walked in awkward silence until we got the cafeteria. We got in line and she finally took off her helmet revealing shoulder length blood red hair and piercing red eyes, they looked a lot like Alex's right eye now that I think about. There was a large scar running down the left side of her face, from the eyebrow to the chin.

"So may I ask your name?" I asked politely

"Why are you being so nice to me, what's your angle?" She questioned

"Just being nice is all, trying to ease the stress of the day I suppose" I told her truthfully

"Tsuki, Tsuki Yuki" she said as she grabbed some ham off the buffet line

"That's quite the unique name, mine is Baron, Baron Nasher." I told the girl.

"So what has you so stressed out that you randomly try to befriend strangers?" She asked, still suspicious of me

"Oh I don't know, between my leader nearly being cut in half, my teammate being taken prisoner by a terrorist organization and then him being savagely beaten, one of my other teammates being a traitor, and my other female teammate possibly raping my injured leader in his sleep as we speak, today has been a walk in the bloody park." I said sarcastically

"Wait, those people being wheeled into the infirmary was your teammates? Damn man, they looked like they got their shit kicked in." She said emphatically

"Why do you think I am grabbing 3 plates, Alex refuses to eat hospital food, and Violet prefers damn near raw meat." I said as I grabbed said meat.

"Before you go, you want to meet a friend of mine?" She asked happily, it seems she warmed up to me a bit.

"Sure, Alex can wait a few minutes, it's not like he is being tortured or anything" I said jokingly

(Meanwhile)

Third person POV, Alex's hospital room

"Ahh... Right there~" Violet let out a content sigh as Alex begrudgingly massaged her back.

"Can I stop now?" He asked hopefully

"Not if like living you won't" she told him as she melted into the bed.

(Back with Baron)

"Baron, meet wolf, wolf meet Baron" she said as she introduced me to the wolf faunas across the table he stood up to show that he was only about 5ft 6inches and his black hair was just as long as Yang's (although no where near as thick). He had red eyes (seriously, a lot of the people I know have red eyes) and was wearing a gray hoodie with black pants and black DC shoes. He had a very large sword on his back and it appeared to have an M16A1 rifle built in the handle (A/N: if you want an idea on the sword's appearance, Google FF VII buster sword).

"Nice to meet you Baron" wolf said quietly

"Nice to meet you as well, is your name really wolf or is it just a racist nickname?" I asked out of curiosity

"Real name, it was an happy accident on that front" he said with a laugh. I looked at the time and my scroll and stood up

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get back to my crippled teammate, knowing Violet, she probably has him working kinks out of her back" I said as I shook my head out of disappointment from Violet's flirtatious attitude towards my leader.

"Well, have fun with that, just hope you don't walk in on them doing it" wolf said as I walked away with my food. That was honestly unexpected, but it is actually sound advice, I heard the stories from Lillth about their free nights. *shudders violently* Alex really needs to get his shit under control. I walked to the infirmary with food in hand and when I got near the door, I heard Violet moaning uncontrollably so I decided to knock on the door and interrupt

"Let me know when you two are done fucking so I can give you your food." I said and then I heard Violet start laughing hysterically

"Trust me, we aren't doing it, I would be louder if we were. Alex here is just fixing my back, come on in" she said, her voice full of mirth. I walked in and saw Alex sporting an impressive shade of red, and his eye a brilliant shade of pink.

"It sounded like he was giving you a good time, I could here you from all the way down the hall" I said jokingly

"I did that mainly to destroy his mind, it is becoming more or less a hobby of mine" she said as she gestured to Alex sputtering incoherently.

"It is quite entertaining, I never really see him react like this very often so it is something to break the routine." I said as I handed Violet her plate of food. I waited for Alex to relax so I could hand him his food.

"Thank you for grabbing me some food, I can't stand this hospital crap, It tastes like ass" Alex said inbetween bites of his pork tri-tip

"How do you know what ass tastes like?" Violet asked him while holding back laughter

"That is a very long story that we will save for another day" he said dead serious.

"That is a little disturbing" I said as I paled slightly

"You have no idea, some things are truly disturbing" he said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"I am going to go to sleep, got early classes tomorrow" I said as I stood up and stretched

"Well that sounds delightful, but I am hitting the hay as well, the tournament is in about a week so we have to figure out what we are going to do. Chances are you guys will be doing the individual bracket instead of team since I am in dispose and Lillth will probably be getting butt raped in jail." Alex said exhausted, probably from the very long day.

"Alright, sleep well brother, and get well soon" I told him and began to walk away but Alex stopped me

"Why have you been calling me brother lately?" He asked

"Because I see you as a brother, you guys are family to me" I told him truthfully

"That's cool, I'll see you both tomorrow." He said as he rolled over

"Alright, good night and sleep well Alex" Violet said as she walked to him and kissed his forehead

"Night" I told him as I escorted Violet out the room.

?'s POV

 _What we didn't know was that was the beginning of the end, and the end of a new beginning._

A/N: heya peeps, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just realized something. This story broke +50k words so cheers for that. Review so I know how to better my writing and drop some OCs if you would like to. Also, irony decided to appear because after writing about my OC screwing his shoulder, I fucked up mine at practice so yeah, fucking irony. Byeeee


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sup peeps, I got my update schedule back on track-ish. I received more "advice" in my pm box... Stawp with sending me parings, I don't care if your pairing idea is majestic but I need Sound advice, not who looks bloody adorable together. It is getting old oh so very fast. With that tiny rant out of the way, on to the story lads.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC I created, everything else belongs to respective peeps. Oh and I own the bacon in my fridge... That sounds pretty good right now so I am going to go make that, anyways ONWARDS TO THE STORY

Chapter 18: An Important Conversation, Baron's caught in the middle, and Pre-Tournament Shenanigans

Alex's POV, a 2 days after shit hit the fan

This room is so boring, hell, its gotten bad enough to the point that I recreated Tetris on the wall with my semblance (which I was in the middle of doing until the nurse broke my concentration). I know I needed to go see Lillth to talk to her (and possibly slit her throat) but I really, really don't want to. It is going to be the most awkward shit I have ever gone through, and that's coming from a guy who gave Violet a back massage which made her sound like she was getting railed (Baron can prove this since he has heard her from all the way down the hall).

With a sigh, I called the nurse to bring me a wheelchair, might as well get this over with. After a few attempts, I finally was in my wheelchair and on my way to _her_ room.

'Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because I am a fucking idiot' I thought angrily as I approached (rolled to) her room where 2 guards and a bat faunas were guarding. The faunas stopped us and I took notice of of his fangs, and ears. He had shoulder-length jet black hair that covered his right eye. Speaking of eyes, his were a bright blue that dimmed the father it got from the pupils. I noted the large warhammer on his back which appeared to have some sort of light at the end.

"Sorry but no one is allowed inside without permission from Ozpin" he said, obviously bored by his guard position

"well, good thing my name isn't no one" I said sarcastically as I handed him the paper I got from Ozpin the other day.

"Ohh, your the student he was talking about the other day, head on in and just knock on the door when you want out." He said as he opened the door for me. I rolled myself in and saw just how broken she was. There was dark bags under her eyes and she looked as if she hasn't eaten in days. She didn't even notice my presence until I rolled up to her and poked her restrained arm. She looked up at me and I saw a look that I can only describe as pure joy light up her face.

"Alex, you're alive! Oh my god I am so happy to see you!" She squealed happily

"Cut the crap Lillth, I am not here to chit chat, I want locations of my family members or at least as close as you can get. Once I have them in safety we can talk." I told her coldly as I played with my wheelchair's brakes.

"Oh, o-okay, I'll get them to you as soon as possible" she said a little deflated

"Good" was all I said as I turned (span in place) to leave but she stopped me

"I'm sorry Alex, I should have told you sooner but I was just so afraid. Then what happened a few days ago... I'm so sorry..." She said quietly and I turned to face her with rage written on my face, my eye the deepest black imaginable

"You lied to me about my family, you put on a fake smile the entire time you lied, you actually killed me for about 2 minutes, and then all you say is you're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me? You say sorry and bat your eyelashes and then expect everything to go back to us being all lovey dovey? No Lil, we're through, and I can guarantee you that you won't be welcome on my team ever again. So stick it up your ass and blow smoke, because we are no longer together, hell, I don't even consider you as an acquaintance. Maybe we can work things out after this is all over, but until then, this is goodbye." I said in pure rage as I blew the door off it's hinges with a rocket turret. (i am learning how to make self automated turrets from my semblance, and it kicks some serious ass. Exhausting as shit to do but it is still cool)

I wheeled myself out and got weird looks from the student and the other 2 guards but they quickly vanished when firearms began forming around me (all pointed at them).

"I'm guessing she pissed you off pretty badly" the bat faunas said, gesturing to the smoldering remains of the door.

"You have no idea man, wanna head to the cafeteria with me?" I asked because I was tired of being alone.

"My name is Nicholas Clodfelter. And yours?" He asked as he started pushing me which made me growl at him. He stopped pushing me and let me roll myself along

"Alexander Shinigami, but my friends call me Alex. And thank you for letting me roll myself" I told him happily (Damn meds cause mood swings for days, but they kill pain pretty good so I can't complain)

"Damn man, what kind of meds they giving you?" He asked jokingly

"The kind that make me forget about being almost being cut in half" I said as we approached the cafeteria which was much louder than usual

"Damn, sounds like good shi..." He stopped mid sentence because of the war zone that was teams RWBY, JNPR, and ABVE having a foodfight. If I was mad before, I was furious now, NEVER take my food from me, even if I hadn't gotten it yet. It seems I was expressing this rage by my red and black aura exploding from me in a violent fashion, which made everyone stop and look at me. I purposely shifted my eye to Grimm red (i may be free from the monster but that doesn't mean I can't use its traits)

"Run, because if I catch you, you will wish you were dead" I said in my demonic voice which got laughs from everyone (because you know, I am in a wheelchair so I have no room to be making threats about 'catching' fucking super-human huntsman and huntresses) until I sealed the room with my semblance. I then formed railgun turrets everywhere and before I gave the order to fire, I heard dubstep next to me. I turned to Nicholas and saw he was the one producing it, from his hands.

"Your semblance is sound?" I asked still in my monster voice to which he nodded slightly afraid.

"Do me a favor and drop the bass" I told him with an inhuman smile to which he gladly did.

( **Cue Cinema** **by Skrillex** )

With that drop, all hell broke lose on everyone in the cafeteria. Shit exploded from the sheer volume of the turrets active, they were basically glass cannons so they were being hunted down rather quickly, but not before one fired into the center mass of tables. Wood scattered throughout the area, I think there was a shark somewhere in there (don't ask me how it got there in the first place), and condiments splattered on everyone, even Yang's precious hair. I saw Violet teleporting shit above people's heads so that was pretty cool. The turrets were taken out along with my walls sealing the area. This saved me and doomed me at the same time, how? Glynda Goodwitch has arrived, and she was _pissed_.

( **End song** )

"Children, what have I told you about playing with your food?" She asked rhetorically with her voice dripping venom. You could feel the hatred in her voice, it's moments like this that I'm glad I am in a wheelchair for a while because I am pretty sure Goodwitch would be finger painting with my blood right now.

She fixed the room and then glared at me with nothing but ill intent. Okay, yeah no, not dying today, I quickly span around and formed rockets on the back of my wheelchair then raced away

"FREEDOM!" I screamed as I zoomed away from a now very angry Goodwitch. I heard yelling but I was going too fast to understand it. I was sure I was going to get away... Until I came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hallway

'I forgot about her telekinesis... Fuck, I'm dead' I thought to myself as I was slowly dragged back towards a fate worse than death itself. I was considering just getting out of the wheelchair but I can't walk yet so that idea was immediately shot down. I grit my teeth as Goodwitch span me around to face her but she didn't look angry anymore, she looked amused.

"That was interesting but don't do that again Alexander, or I will quarantine you to your infirmary room." She threatened which I complied entirely because I like outside air. Before she could lay into me and destroy my remaining pride, Ozpin walked into the cafeteria with his signature coffee cup in hand.

"Glynda, let them be children, it is not a role they will have forever" he said dismissively

"But they're supposed to be the protectors of the world" she said through grit teeth

"Eventually, but for now let them have their fun." He said and walked away with Ms. Goodwitch following close behind muttering something about putting up with him.

"My god they act like an old married couple" Nicholas said nearby, obviously trying not to laugh. Before anyone could respond, a random wolf faunas with red eyes tackled Nicholas to the ground and pinned him down.

"What have I told you about adding music to shit like this man?" The wolf faunas said

"To not to, but it is so much fun brother" Nicholas said with a laugh. Although they were different species of faunas, I could see the resemblance between them. Especially in their behavior towards one another *gestures to them wrestling on the ground*

"HEY!" A feminine voice yelled out from behind me, which made me jump a little bit. I turned to see a small girl in all black armor (like a full suit of it) pointing her gauntlets at the two brothers

"I am tired of having to break you two up, now calm your shit or so help me God I will light you both on fire and throw you off of Beacon's cliffs" she told them which broke them up.

"Good work, I would have broken them up myself but I am kinda fucked up so that ain't happening" I said with a laugh which made the girl turn towards me.

"You're Baron's leader right?" She asked to which I nodded in the affirmative

"My name's Tsuki Yuki, I spoke with Baron off and on the past few days and I was wondering if you have seen him?" She asked me so I just pointed behind me showing he was begrudgingly listening to Nora, and she may have had sugar during the food fight so she was kinda teleporting from spot to spot.

"He's back there listening to the hyperactive girl on a sugar high known as Nora." I said as a winced slightly at Nora recounting the time she sent Yang through the ceiling with a watermelon hammer.

"Thank you for letting me know where he is" she said somewhat happy and walked over to him. I saw Violet scowling over at the girl talking to Baron, you could actually _feel_ the hatred she was harboring towards that girl. I wheeled myself over to her and just sat next to her for a bit.

"You know, if you like him, you should tell him before it's too late" I told her as I watched Baron laugh his ass off at Tsuki drop kicking Nicholas's brother through the ceiling.

"I- wha- uhh-..." She sputtered out trying to form a coherent response.

"You don't have to now, just before it's too late" I told her as I undid my brakes to get ready to leave.

"I don't like him, I like someone else Alex" she pouted at me

"I'm just saying~" I sang as I rolled away from the flustered bat girl.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, 4 days later (1 day before tournament qualifiers)

Ever walk in (in my case roll in) on something you just can't explain even if you wanted to? Well I walked on Baron who somehow managed to catch cereal and milk on fire... CEREAL AND MILK. I just want one day, one day where physics aren't being broken or having to deal with a woman's wrath.

"I seriously have no idea how I did that" he said as he put it out with a fire extinguisher

"I don't know either but seriously, fucking cereal? How bad of a cook are you man?" I questioned

"God awful" was all he said as he deposited his burnt bowl out the window.

"You know Goodwitch hates it when you do that" Violet said as she rolled herself up in her wings.

"Yeah yeah, and stop rolling up in your damned wings, you know it makes them sore the next day." Baron scolded her and she did as he said

"Well excuse me for freezing my ass off right now" she said as she flopped onto her stomach

"Didn't you grow up in northern Atlas? You know, a place known to be an arctic hellhole?" I questioned

"Yes but that doesn't mean I am used to the cold, keep in mind I moved to Vale about 3, almost 4 years ago." She said as she stole my blankets. Before I could swear to high heaven and forcibly take them back, Coco waltzed into the room with a mile wide smile.

"I present to you, the new Earl Greytey" she said dramatically and moved to the left as Earl walked in. He was wearing a black dress shirt with both sleeves rolled up, revealing a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder that reached all the down the arm. He had black dress pants and his normal cowboy boots were replaced by black steel toed combat boots. Hell, he even shaved off his mustache and beard. There was mixed results between us, Baron simply gave a thumbs up, Violet wolf whistled, and me? I just threw myself into my bed and gave up.

"What's up with Alex?" I heard Earl ask everyone

"He is probably just tired of shit breaking today, I may have had something to do with that" Baron said with a nervous chuckle.

"How?" Earl asked

"I may have set a bowl of cereal and milk on fire..." Baron said sheepishly

"Wow, I don't even know how to respond to that" Earl said before he started laughing hysterically

"Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever have a normal life, even if it is just for a day." I said as I flipped onto my back to see Violet staring at Earl. I have to admit, the bastard cleans up nicely. It seemed Coco noticed this as well because she draped her arms over his shoulders

"Earl here is one of the most loyal people I know, and now he is also the hottest" Coco said playfully as she pinched his ass which made him jump slightly.

"What, I wasn't hot before?" He teased, dude, your playing with fire here.

"You were before, now you are just better~" she sang as she punched him lightly on the arm. An alarm went off on my scroll which reminded me I had to go to physical therapy to help me get better.

"While it has been fun dealing with the insanity of this dorm room, I have to head out so I can get to work on walking again." I told everyone which earned a pout from Violet

"Didn't you go to PT earlier today?" She asked me so I nodded yes as I climbed back into my wheelchair.

"I don't ever get to see you anymore, you are always off somewhere..." She said sadly which I quickly tried to fix.

"I have to if I want to be a huntsman, hell, if I want to at least walk again by the year's end. I promise I'll make it up to you when I am in better health, okay?" I told the upset woman and her only response was a nod. I left the room shortly after that and headed to my workout session with Doctor Church.

Violet's POV

"You like him, don't you Vi?" Baron asked me which made me actually hiss at him.

"What. Have I told you. About calling. Me. Vi?" I Demanded through grit teeth

"To not to, anyways, you didn't answer the question" he said shrugging off my threat so I teleported an anvil from Alex's workbench to above his nuts... It landed with a satisfying thud followed by a high pitched scream from Baron.

"If you won't answer him, answer me, you like our resident reaper?" Earl asked which earned a confused look out of Coco

"He uses a scythe and his last name literally translates to reaper" Baron whimpered out with his voice still at a high pitch.

"Ohh, I think she does like him" Coco teased

"I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE HIM NOW DROP IT" I snapped angrily at the others

"I take that as a yes" Earl said as he scooted ever so slightly closer to his girlfriend. I grew tired of everyone screwing with me so I teleported to Beacon's rooftop to grab some air and keep myself from murdering them slowly.

'I don't know how I feel about him, I just don't want to be alone anymore' I thought as I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head down on em. I remembered what Alex told me the night I talked about my past.

 _"I am so sorry, if there is ever anything you need from any of us, just ask okay Violet?"_

His voice was so sincere, he actually cares about his team as if we were family. Dysfunctional, yes, but still family. Baron is like a brother to him, Earl is like an uncle or maybe even a father figure because how wise he acted. Lillth was like his wife until she kinda stabbed him. And me... I have no idea as to what I am to him. I heard swearing from below where I was so I flew down to see Alex in duel leg braces walking inbetween a pair of bars (that he was using to hold himself up). Every baby step was accompanied by another swear, it was actually kinda funny.

Alex's POV

"*step* Fuck *step* Bitch *step* Slut *step* Motherfucker" I said as I got closer to the end of the bars to complete a lap

"Is the swearing really necessary?" Church asked me a little annoyed by my... Colorful vocabulary.

"Entirely *step* Son of a whore" I said angry at my legs for hurting so badly.

Back to Violet's POV

"He looks like he is going to murder Church for making him not use his aura during this." I said to myself as I continued watching (and giggling at his colorful language) Alex work. Maybe he could use some company, ahh what's the worst that could happen

*teleports into the infirmary's gym* "Hi Alex!" I exclaimed happily upon my sudden entry.

"Hey Violet, how's it going *step* cockbite" he said as he almost completed another lap

"It's going good, thought I'd stop by and see how PT is going" I told him as he finished a lap

"That's enough for today, I am impressed by how much you have managed to do in a week. You weren't supposed to try walking for another week and a half, let alone actually manage to complete a few laps" The doc said as he looked through Alex's charts.

"I told you not to underestimate me, it would only confuse you if you did" Alex said as he flopped into his wheelchair and started taking off the bulky leg braces. I walked over to him and helped him remove them since he was having trouble, also since he was about to cut them off.

"Thanks, I was about to cut these damned things off" he said with a nervous laugh

"I noticed, you and braces don't seem to get along so well" I teased

"Yeah... Hey, you wanna go grab some dinner at the cafeteria?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Uhh, ye-yeah sure!" I responded happily, I felt really warm for some reason but it was nice

"Great, see you there" he said and zoomed off in his wheelchair (freaking rockets man).

I don't know where I stand with everything, but as long as I have my friends with me, I think I'll be just fine...

?'s POV

 **"Target sighted, Operation Fallen Angel is a go..."** I said as I looked through my binoculars into Beacon's infirmary, watching my target in a wheelchair zoom away...

A/N: that's chapter 18 folks, a bit of a personal update here. Umm I'm heading to the coast for a passing tournament for the weekend (even though I have to tape up my shoulder and eat painkillers like candy to play, fucking sports man). Review so I know what I am doing right and wrong, also I forgot to put this in the past couple chapters, still OC hunting... My bad... Have a good day, later peeps


	19. AN Update

A/N: I done goofed on an introduction so I am fixing it here. Nicholas' name is actually Nicolas so sorry to the author who donated him. On a more somber note, I may or may not be taking a small amount of time off from writing (a week at most). The reason being that a family emergency has come up and it has taken a toll upon me. I am still undecided upon the matter but none the less, I will continue with the story, I just need some time to get my head on straight. See you next time peeps, hopefully with the next chapter instead of bad news...


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm back, sorry about the extended delay but I didn't want my stress/grief to make this chapter fall apart (and the one time I try to use a computer, it wipes the chapter so bollacks on that. I have literally written and then rewritten this chapter three times, technology is an asshole). I am still accepting OCs and thank you to those who offered support to me during this difficult time. RWBY belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to respective authors and music used to belongs to respective artists.

Alexander: Enough of the author talking, on to the story!

A/N: How the fuck did you get in my room? Actually, how did you get out of my story?

Alexander: You left your door unlocked and an inter-dimensional portal I found in forever fall the other day.

A/N: Shit, so I should expect everyone else showing up eventually?

Alexander: Yep!

A/N: Okay... On to the show while I purchase a taser...

Alexander: That won't save you~

A/N: Would you kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP?

Chapter 19: Alex on drugs, the Tournament begins (and ends), and Family...

Alex's POV, Team ABVE's dorm, morning of the Tournament

" _Alexander Shinigami, please report to the headmaster's office immediately!_ " The school's intercom system screeched out

"Alex, did you set Cardin on fire again?" Violet asked me as she slipped on her shoes

"As much as I wish I did, no" I told her as I adjusted my leg braces

"Are you sure that walking around for the day is a good idea? You were just horrifically injured only a week ago" Earl said as he sharpened his axe blade. I scoffed at him

"Says the guy who lit himself on fire upon multiple occasions"

"That was Jack, and he won't be appearing for the tournament, way stricter rules than the shit I usually enter." He said as he set his sharpening stone down on my workbench.

"Good, because he bloody terrifies me" Baron said as he continued doing sit ups

"Same, but I should probably get going before Goodwitch hunts me down and lays into me for not being punctual" I said as I stood (albeit a little wobbly) and started to the door.

"Can I go with you?" Violet asked with puppy dog eyes

"Not unless you want to risk seeing me scream bloody murder, I am heading up there to meet a student who might be able to rapidly accelerate the healing process, which is most likely going to be extremely painful" I said as opened the door

"Okay, just come back in one piece then" she said as she teleported my hidden blades in front of me.

"I knew I forgot something, thanks Violet" I mused as I equipped them and walked to Ozpin's office. Upon arrival, I heard Ozpin arguing with someone, like actually raising his voice and everything. Before I could knock, the door flew open (which knocked me on my ass a few yards away) revealing a middle aged white man with some weird strips of iron on his face. He disregarded the fact that he laid out a student and walked away fuming about something along the lines of 'these kids aren't ready'

"Ah Alex, I see you have met General Ironwood." Ozpin said as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick" I said as I walked behind Ozpin into his office.

"I would be inclined to agree with you, he is a pain" Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked in with a student.

"Wait, Nicolas, is that you?" I asked, turns out it was.

"Yep, I am here to fix you up buddy" he said as he gestured for me to sit down.

"I thought that your semblance was sound?" I asked because I was honestly confused on how he'll help me.

"It is, but I won't be using my aura to heal you." He said as he pulled a brown bag out of his pocket. He pulled out a bean and handed it to me

"This is a senzu bean, they are extremely difficult to grow and even harder to obtain. They work by over-clocking the hell out of your aura, causing you to heal exponentially faster than if you did just physical therapy and visits to the doctor's office." He said as I stared at this "magic" bean

"What's it's drawback?" I asked which only made him look at me confused

*sighs* "Everything in life has an equal and totally opposite reaction. You cannot build without first destroying, you cannot destroy without first building. You see what I am going with this? For this to have extremely high quality healing properties, it must have some sort of drawback." I said as I walked to Ozpin's window overlooking Vale.

"Umm, the over-clocking causes you to become sluggish in nature along with experiencing powerful hallucinations for about an hour, but after that you feel as if you could run around the world multiple times." He said as he put his brown bag back in his pocket.

"So it would be like if I smoked a blunt then snorted some coke. Fun" I said which earned confused looks from everyone except Nicolas So I had to elaborate on the matter.

"Blunt refers to a marijuana cigarette, which when smoked, causes the individual to relax immensely and experience hallucinogenic visions. Cocaine, also known as coke, is snorted through the nose and causes the individual to feel wired. Both are only found on earth but you already knew that, right Nicolas?" I said which made him tense up immensely

"How did you-" he started but I cut him off laughing

"I made a direct reference to earth which you understood, and you just told me." I said which made him slam his head on Ozpin's desk.

"There is a chance that it will simply heal you with no negative effects but I've only seen that happen a few times, and it usually was me or my brother since we have consumed these things before. Furthermore, they are guaranteed zero negative effects if the person is extremely low on aura" he said as he looked up at me from the dent he made in Ozpin's furniture.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I said right before eating it, and it actually tastes like root beer so awesome sauce. It was about here that hallucinations began so I just laid down and enjoyed the pretty colors...

Violet's POV, team ABVE's dorm

*ring ring, ring ring* "hello?" I asked as I answered my scroll

"Hi, this is Ms. Goodwitch, I need you to come to Ozpin's office to pick up your inebriated leader" she said with a laugh followed by gratuitous laughter in the background.

"I assume the person laughing is Alex, right?" I asked

"Oh yeah, it is actually pretty entertaining, I have never seen him laugh this much." She said as more laughter was heard in the background.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment, I have to change." I told her because I went back to bed to rest before the tournament.

*hangs up and sighs* "At least it's better than him screaming bloody murder" I said to myself as I changed into my combat clothes. I teleported to Ozpin's office and it was quite the sight to see. Alex was sitting in the middle of the floor laughing hysterically while pointing at Ms. Goodwitch who's face was redder than Ruby's cloak.

"What happened?" I asked Nicolas because I honestly wanted to know.

"Alex said and I quote 'Glynda, you need to relax, maybe you and Ozpin could go out together and get laid'" he said as he started laughing again.

I looked at Ozpin to see him shaking his head in disappointment while faceplaming. I then looked at Alex to see him crying from how hard he was laughing, like he was tomato red while gasping for air.

"So I do I get him back to our dorm? I can't teleport him because that would exhaust me before the tournament." I told Ozpin to see him gain an evil smile.

"That is your problem, not mine Violet" he said as he glared at Alex from behind his glasses. With a heavy sigh, I walked over to him and picked him up in a fireman's carry. He was actually much lighter than I expected, he should probably eat more now that I think about it.

"Weeeeeeeee" Alex exclaimed happily as we walked to the elevator.

"Maybe we should get you high like this more often, this is some pretty funny shit." I told him as we walked in the elevator (well, me carrying him into it then setting him down).

"Whattt, nahhh, now come here, imma bite chu." He slurred out as he lunged (poorly) in my general direction. Saying that he missed would be an understatement, an extreme understatement, It was like jumping off a boat into the ocean and missing the ocean.

"Come down here so I can bite you" he groaned out from the ground as the elevator door opened to our floor. I sighed heavily and picked him up again, then I began the long trek to our room.

I earned weird looks from passersby but they stopped looking and quickly diverted their gaze when I expanded my wings to the full span. I think I actually made someone piss their pants so highlight of the day before 11a.m., a win in my book.

"Homeee, how have you beeeennnn?" He asked our empty dorm room. I just shook my head and set him down on his bed hoping that he would sleep it off. I turned away only to get pulled back into his bed, and it genuinely surprised me (i most certainly did not let out an eep).

"Haii Violet~" he sang happily

"Hey Alex, could you let go? I have a tournament I really need to get to." I told my incoherent leader in an attempt to leave.

"Nooo, I wanna hugs yewww" he slurred out as he tightened his grip around my waist and hid his face in the back of my shoulder.

"Alex, let go or so help me God I will cut you in places you didn't know you had" I threatened ominously

"Mmmmmm... Nope" he said as he started biting my neck.

*gasps* "Motherfucking STOP" I yelled out as I pushed him off of me with my wings. I may I have pushed a little too hard since he got stuck in the ceiling and he was still laughing hysterically, I really want to know what he had because i want some (don't judge me, I get stressed, alright?).

"Aww, why you do dis?" He mumbled out before he fell asleep (still embedded in the ceiling). I sighed and walked out the room, then I locked the door behind me and continued to the airdocks so I could head to Vale for the tournament. It was going to be a long, long day...

(I AM A LINE)

Baron's POV, tournament locker room (unknown round)

" _Will Baron Nasher and Nicolas Clodfelter please report to arena 5_ " the stadium's intercom droned out in a bored, monotone voice.

'At least I am fighting someone who I am familiar with, makes it easier to win' I thought as I entered the red side of the arena while Nicolas entered the blue side. He pulled out his war-hammer while I loaded my rifle with some of Alex's prototype "dark" rounds, apparently they have a VERY big boom. The arena's walls went up and the count down began from twenty. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and listened to the count get closer to the beginning of the match.

"3...2...1...FIGHT" the announcer yelled as Nicolas charged me with his war hammer (which is actually named _Earthquake_ ). I dodge rolled to the left under his swing and squeezed the trigger, firing at point blank range directly into his exposed flank. The resulting explosion threw us both into opposite walls, he got stuck in his side while I bounced off and smacked the ground.

"Definitely not using these again" I said to myself as I loaded normal rounds back in my rifle. I took aim at Nicolas, where he was to be more precise. Before I could react, I was met with _Earthquake_ 's full force and was launched into the ceiling. I pulled myself free and switched my rifle into its sword and shield mode. As I fell, Nicolas pointed the bottom of his weapon at me and fired a laser at me.

"Seriously, a fucking laser gun?" I swore to myself as I blocked the laser beam with my shield. I landed and charged him, scoring multiple hits before he could retaliate by swinging his hammer horizontally at me. I blocked the hit but the sheer power behind it still forced me back across the arena. I took a quick glance at my scroll and saw we were both in the yellow. I looked back up to see a mirage of colors closing in on my location, oh wait, those are lasers... Shit. As soon as I stopped being bombarded, I checked again to see I was just above the red.

"I didn't want to do this but I ain't losing in the second round" I said as I activated my semblance, changing me to my Beowulf form. The world shifted around me, becoming more clear, more focused. I saw glimpses of lab equipment, people in lab coats stabbing me with needles, and I quickly pushed the memory to the back of my mind as I charged forward at my max speed. I saw a mixture of surprise and fear in my opponent's eyes, I gladly took the opportunity to disarm him and smack him around like a rag doll. He regained his composure and jumped over me, then everything went silent, no crowd noise, no footsteps, I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat. Then I was thrown into the wall yet again.

'Right. His semblance is sound, forgot about that' I thought as I shifted back to my normal self. I decided that i could risk using the dark rounds again as I loaded them back in my rifle and fired repeatedly at Nicolas. The first 2 missed but the last round struck him dead center in the chest and threw him into the wall. He stood up and smiled, then the world exploded with noise, it was beyond deafening, and disorienting doesn't even begin to describe it. I was hit again and this time, I didn't get up.

"The winner is: Nicolas Clodfelter!" The announcer yelled with enthusiasm, but to me it was a slap in the face, I lost in the second round... What bullshit.

Violet's POV, tournament locker room (unknown round)

"I don't get why I have to wait here, I don't use anything that isn't attached to my body, well, other than a gift." I said to myself with a chuckle, it has been a few hours since I began the tournament and even longer since I left Alex alone in the dorm room. "I wonder how he is doing?"

(Meanwhile)

Third person POV, Team ABVE's dorm room

"I CAN SEE SOUNDS" Alex screamed as he bounced around the room, the energy displayed would have put Nora to shame, even Oobleck would have been beaten on that front...

(Back with Violet)

*shudders* "I think I am going to have to stop by the store on the way back for cleaning supplies because I have the feeling that the place is going to be wrecked." I said to myself as I stretched my wings.

" _Violet_ _and Tsuki Yuki report to arena 7_ " the intercom blared out, it has grown to be extremely grating on my nerves.

"Stupid intercom" I growled out as I walked in the designated arena on the red side. I saw Tsuki enter on the blue side in her usual black plate mail suit of armor. Her bladed gauntlets were already emitting flames, which would have been intimidating if I wasn't as fast as I am. I readied my new M1911 colt pistol that Alex made in the shop for me since he knew I don't have any range whatsoever.

"FIGHT" the announcer yelled to which Tsuki immediately bull rushed me. I let her get close then i teleported behind her and proceeded to kick her in the back of her head. She let out a growl and span around in an attempt to take my head off but I teleported to her right and delivered multiple strikes to her flank with my claws and wings. She retaliated by launching fire at me with her gauntlets which threw me back a few good yards. I regained my balance just in time to dodge a powerful axe kick from Tsuki. She was getting more and more frustrated by the fact that she couldn't hit me, and it was starting to show (if her exploding areas I used to occupy was any indication). She managed to get one clean hit and it took me down to mid yellow in my aura levels.

'Yep, definitely not a good Idea to get hit by her' I thought to myself as I kept avoiding her to the best of my abilities but I was starting to get tired. We were at the same level of aura (mid yellow, she can take a hit, that's for sure) but I was by far more exhausted physically from how much I had to dodge. I flew up to the top of the arena to catch a breather and to put a battle plan into action, which was basically hit and run. I kept that up for a good 5 minutes and I even added in the use of my new pistol to shoot down the fireballs she launched at me. I decided to end this battle and flew as fast as I could at her, drop kicking her right in the face, which threw her away from me and knocked off her helmet. She stood up with nothing pure, unbridled hatred in her eyes... I think I done goofed here.

"COME HERE BAT GIRL!" She screamed in pure rage as she charged me faster than I could react. She slammed into me with the force of a truck and grabbed me by my throat before I could get away. She slammed me into the ground repeatedly, even after the buzzer sounded. I don't remember much after that, other than I made it into the quarter finals thanks to Tsuki's disqualification, but I am in no shape to fight so that's as far as I go I suppose, a nap sounds really good right now...

Earl's POV, tournament locker room (unknown round)

"God I'm so boredd" I whined out loud to myself, I have been waiting in this stupid locker room for a while now so it is beginning to get annoying

" _Earl_ _Greytey and Wolf Clodfelter_ _report to arena 1_ " the intercom system blared out just before it suddenly blew up (i have nothing to do with that *evil laughter*). I covered my eyes as I entered the arena while loading my revolver with red dust rounds as well as taking a look over my improved battle axe (Alex managed to make it lighter and hit harder thanks to force dust, I really should thank the bastard when I am done here). I looked over at my opponent and noticed that he was holding a very large sword, like, holy mother of over-compensation. I activated my semblance to see what I was up against

'His semblance is a mix of massive strength and speed, however, due to it being a partially passive semblance, he has less aura to work with. His 'buster sword' has a M1A16 built into the handle, 3 round burst with a 60 round clip. Overall, he will be tough to take down.' I thought to myself as I saw the counter hit 10 seconds. I took a deep breath and holstered my firearm.

"3...2...1... FIGHT!" And with that, Wolf charged at me hoping to catch me off guard, but I was expecting it. He brought his sword down as hard as he could, in response, I sidestepped and pulled out my revolver then proceeded to empty the entire clip into his face. After exploding, he stood back up and fired at me as he ran towards me yet again. I was forced to block the bullets with the head of the axe and I peeked my head out just in time to block again. As it would turn out, blocking one of his swings is a fucking terrible idea, why? Because it threw me almost completely through the wall... Ow.

I checked my aura to see I was just under green while Wolf was in mid yellow (A/N: i don't care who you are, getting shot in the face 6 times with HE rounds would fuck your shit up). I had to put a new plan into place since getting hit like that was not an option, basically I am going to have to dodge and hope to disarm him. I rushed forward while reloading my revolver with ice dust rounds, I dodged to the left under his swing then I jumped back as he slammed his sword were I used to be.

'Perfect' I thought as I fired the entire clip at his sword, freezing it to the ground which rendered it useless. Or so I thought, he punched the ice and free his weapon, then proceeded to **rip out a slab of concrete and smash me with it**... Holy shit that hurt. I stood up a little wobbly and saw I was just above the red, while he was still mid yellow (which pissed me off to no end). I then realized that I only got him good once, and that alone half depleted his aura. He is a glass cannon... Why didn't I see it sooner?

'Because I was getting my ass kicked that's why' I thought to myself as I laughed quietly earning a confused look from Wolf. I set down my battle axe and ran straight at him while loading Alex's prototype dark rounds, I saw Baron's match and what they do, needless to say accuracy will be the least of my worrys. I fired 2 of the six rounds and forced him to block with his sword, I used that as an opportunity to plant both of my feet dead center in his chest. He was knocked backwards and then the unexpected happened, he threw his sword at me and scored a direct hit, ending the round with him being victorious. I made it to the Semi-finals, not too shabby, i hope Pyrrha kicks his ass in the finals...

(I AM A LINE)

Earl's POV, Later that night in team ABVE'S dorm.

"I thought Alex was in here Violet" Baron said as he put his shoes on after climbing out of bed.

"He was, I left him in the ceiling" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Like upside-down or..." Baron said which earned him a brick to the head.

"I seriously thought you were past the bat jokes, you asshole" Violet said, clearly pissed off.

"How about looking for him instead of bickering like an old married couple" I said just as the door opened revealing Coco dragging Alex in by his black cloak

"Should I even ask as to where you found him?" I asked my Girlfriend

"He was in the forge, working like there was no tomorrow, I'd say he is healthy now since he actually fought back for a while" she said as she 'gently' tossed him onto his bed.

"That's good to hear babe, anything else you need to share or need from me?" I asked as I suppressed a yawn.

"Umm, there is actually..." She said shyly, which is extremely out of character for her.

"What is it?" I asked as I leaned back onto my bed.

"I'm pregnant..."

Alex's POV (A/N: finally)

"I'm pregnant" Coco said quietly, and I sat there waiting for Earl to respond. It was a good three minutes of pure, awkward silence. He stood up from his bed and put his hands on Coco's shoulders, then he pulled her into a hug

"That's amazing babe, I am going to be a father" he said in pure joy.

"What about me graduating?" She asked slightly afraid

"We are heading into summer vacation in a week, that's 2 months off and then back to school. Given that you go the full 9 months, you would have our kid about half of the way through the next school year, giving you plenty of time to make up missed assignments and graduate." He said as he continued to hold her.

"Sometimes I forget how wise you can be Earl" I said as I stood up and walked over to the happy couple. "If you need anything from me, just ask and I'll see what I can do" i told them and then I left the room because that was way too much mushy shit. With summer so close that means one thing and one thing only, it's time for me to get my family back...

(I AM A LINE)

Lillth's POV, infirmary room.

I awoke with a small "eep" when I felt my restraints come undone.

" **It's time for you to come back to work Lillth** " the man said, completely shrouded in the shadows. I gave a feral smile

"It's about Damn time"...

A/N 1: I'm alive! I am so soo sorry that this took so long for me to release, everything kinda piled up at once, making the most unholy of cluster fucks. It feels great to be writing again and hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly a month to be written and released. I am so looking forward to the next chapter as I have a special guest appearance in the story, he goes by the name "Opal" at junior's club, that's the only hint you get :3. This guest will be appearing every now and then and he will prove instrumental in the search for Alex's family. That's all peeps, later (tournament explanations are below).

A/N 2:Now I bet you are wondering "why did your team get wrecked in the Tournament?" Well, it is simple really.

Baron is a Jack of all trades, so he doesn't excel in anyone situation nor is he ever at a true disadvantage in any situation. However, this proves to be his downfall when fighting other huntsman since he won't be able to keep up with at least half of the specialized tanks, strikers, etc.

Violet relies solely on speed and hit & run tactics. She is capable of wrecking most people... Except for heavy hitters. The reason being is that they can handle the sheer damage dealt by her, but she cannot handle being tossed around like a rag doll. She is also inexperienced at fighting someone who actually is a tank so that doesn't help either.

Earl's did the best out of everyone mainly due to his very extensive tournament record, having fought in tournaments since a young age (11yrs old). Earl's the tank of team ABVE, plain and simple, so when confronted with a tank who hits way harder due to semblance, chances are, that's a battle he won't be winning.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Haii guys and gals! I'm back with the next chapter of my story, this chapter will focus more or less on Alex trying to not get murdered by irate females, meeting up with the special guest, and then trying to get information about his missing family, since by this time in the story, they have been captive for two years. Also the "special guest" is Orion (Opal) from An Odd Turn by Orion Smith which is a story I highly recommend you check out. Here is the permission thingy I got from him "I, Orion Smith, give fellow author "The reaper of insanity" permission to use my OC, Orion, in his story, "Shadows of a Wolf"." With that out of the way, Rwby belongs to roosterteeth, OCs belong to respective authors, and music used belongs to respective artists.

Violet: Haii buddy~

A/N: oh for fucks sake, I really need to start locking my door, and have you been drinking?

Violet: Maybe~ come here, imma bite you~

A/N: ...on to the story while I lose a pint of blood OW!

Chapter 20: Rough start, a New friend with old enemies, and getting somewhere (along with getting brutalized)...

Third person POV

It was a peaceful day in Vale, birds were singing, children were playing, and shops were busy... And somewhere in there, you could hear shouts of fear and see a young man about the age of 18 hauling indescribable amounts of ass. The reason being that Alexander is trying to not get brutally murdered by Violet and Yang, having the Shitty enough fortune to simultaneously piss both of them off...

Orion's POV, Tukson's book trade

"Go Tukson, I got it" I said to my boss as he left to pick up more books for the store. I began reading more on dust manipulation since it might prove useful in designing more weapons, I then began feeling 3 strong auras approaching from about half a mile away.

 _The first is strong like fire, burning bright with a nurturing side in there. The second is strange, like every emotion combined at once, feeling random and disorganized. The Third one feels broken, dark, and overall like death, however, light still exists within this person._

After breaking out of my musings, a man about burst threw the door and screamed out for me to hide him so I gestured to the office behind me. After the door behind me closed, the one in front of me opened (exploded is a better word), revealing none other than Yang and a bat faunas. Yang's eyes were red and her hair was glowing, while the other girl was irradiating a lot of killing intent.

"Oh hey Orion, did someone wearing black and red combat clothes with a black cloak come through here?" Yang asked me to which I shook my head in the negative.

"Oh well, come on Violet, we have hunting to do~" she sang as she exited the bookstore with the Violet following close behind. After a few minutes, I felt them leave the area so I yelled at my refugee to come out of hiding. He walked out of the office in the combat gear Yang mentioned, he had a baseball cap on backwards and an face mask covering his left eye.

"Should I ask as to what you've done to manage to piss off 2 huntresses in training at once?" I asked him

"I walked in on Violet ummm, yeah... And in my haste to escape from her, I got mud in Yang's hair." He said as his hat twitched slightly

"I thought I was the only one with luck that bad. I normally can at least deal with the pissed off females when that happens to me though." I told him and I noticed his hat twitching slightly

'I am gonna have a field day with this' I thought to myself as I looked at his hat.

"So, I can understand hiding from them, but why hide your heritage?" I asked him which made him tense up immensely.

"Uhh, i have no idea what you are talking about" he quickly spat out.

"One, you're a terrible liar, and two, I knew the minute I actually got a good look at you." I said as I gestured to his hat. He let out a heavy sigh and took off the hat revealing a pair of red-tiped, black wolf ears.

"I just wanted to go out in public for once without being discriminated against, I can't even go into most restaurants because of it." He said quietly as he stared at his hat. I grimaced at that, there isn't very many things that piss me off, but discrimination against the faunas truly angers me as it is pointless (especially since we are all being hunted by soulless monsters). He then he pulled off the face mask covering his left eye and I saw it was white.

"You didn't have to remove the mask, especially since you're blind in that eye." I told him which made him double over in laughter. He looked back up at me and his eye was now magenta in color

"I ain't blind, my left eye shifts color dependent upon my mood and health." He said as he wiped away a tear of mirth. "My name is Alexander Shinigami, but please just call me Alex."

"My name is Orion, you can call me Opal if you want." I told him which made him go deep in thought.

"You wouldn't happen to work for Junior on occasion now would you?" He asked quite serious compared to earlier, I could tell there was more to that question so I simply countered with another question.

"You wouldn't happen to be that guy that was nearly killed by the Fang now would you, now would you?" I asked

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked as his eye shifted to black, and I felt aura being pulled out of him to above me so I looked up to see a multitude of turrets form above my head, all of which were pointed at me.

"Because the Beacon news network really needs to not broadcast that shit outside of the school" I told him which calmed him down and I felt his aura pull back into his body.

"Wait, WE HAVE A NEWS SHOW?" He yelled out as he slammed his head into the wall.

"I'm sure your fine" I told him which earned me a half hearted glare

"I was almost cut in half, is that 'fine' to you?" He said with nothing but pure frustration in his voice.

"Oh" was I could say since I didn't really know how to respond to that, hell, I don't think anyone does. Tukson walked back in the store with an arm full of books which earned a surprised yell from Alex

"I thought you were dead?" He asked Tukson which made him chuckle

"Still kicking thanks to my old employee here, and you are free to head back to Junior's now." He told me to which I began doing with Alex in tow.

"I could use a drink after all this shit" he told me in response to my questioning look.

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, approaching the club

"Um Orion, I am unsure if I am actually allowed back in there" I told him

"Why would that be?" He asked genuinely interested

"I kinda slammed Junior's face into the bar a few times to get the information I needed at the time." I said while rubbing the back of my neck

"So your the guy that scared the piss out of him that one day, I swear he looked like he saw death itself" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah, that was me..." I said as we approached the club

"You'll be fine as long as you're with me" he told me as we walked into the club.

"If you say so, now if you pardon me for a moment, I'm off to purchase the strongest drink you guys have, and then apologize to Junior" I told him as I left to the bar. I ordered some summertime blend moonshine (a recipe I actually gave them) and I only had to wait for a few moments for Junior to show up.

"Why are you back here?" He asked me from across the bar, his batzooka clearly in view.

"One, to get a drink; two, to escape from the scorn of not one but two irate females; and lastly to apologize for slamming your face into the bar multiple times." I told him as I leaned against the bar, not acknowledging the twins that appeared to my left and right.

"Alex, it has been too long since you last dropped by" they said in unison

"Ayy yep" was all I said as I pounded the rest of my drink, the effects were immediately evident by my left eye shifting color to amethyst. A bouncer walked up to me and tapped on my shoulder

"A VIP has asked for you presence in room 6" he said as he pointed to the VIP section on the right of the club, basically a long hallway with doors on each side. I stood up and walked over to the room I was asked to go to, where I found Orion leaning against the door.

"Come in, we have some important things to talk about" he said as he walked in the room. There sitting on the couch, was none other than the recently escaped Roman Torchwick and his personal henchman Neo

"You have five seconds to start explaining why they are here or I am going to beat Roman to death with Neo" I growled out as my eye shifted to Grimm red. Before I could make good on my word, I felt the barrel of an large firearm press to the back of my head.

"While I would probably laugh my ass off at you fighting Roman, I would rather you not attack my friend, also, I will get extraorbantly violent if you attack _M_ _y_ _Gi_ _rlfriend_ " he said calmly. I took a deep breath and put away my scythe that I drew at some point in time. We both sat down then his words finally sank in.

"Wait, girlfriend? I- what- how does that even work?" I asked which earned confused looks from everyone

"I have yet to hear her speak, furthermore, she is fucking terrifying, even more so than Violet this morning" I said which earned silent giggles from the mute in the room

"Seriously, do you at least know sign language because that silent bullshit is creepy as fuck" I said which earned a semblance enhanced middle finger from the girl.

"We actually use a combination of our Semblances to communicate with each other." Orion shrugged, not even blinking as the mute woman plopped herself snugly in his lap. "It's actually even more effective than words. Neo does know sign language, but so very few others do it rarely matters. Instead, she uses her Semblance with gestures to get her point across. Also, yes I know you're not from here and I know you know who she is. Please don't attack her, I'd feel really badly putting you in the hospital." Orion paused to consider something. "... Again."

"You know what? I can't even be surprised anymore, I think being around my team does that. By the way Neo *starts doing sign language* would it kill you to show some restraint when using your semblance, the only reason I know you did is because our semblances are similar *stops signing*" I said and signed at the same time, earning an extremely confused look from, well, everyone.

"How did you know she used her semblance?" Orion asked interested in how I knew

"One, she made her finger sparkle and two, we both have illusionary type semblances although mine is far better suited for combat since I could literally create a railgun the size of a goliath. Although, I can only vaguely tell that she is, so if she were to put a lot of concentration into an illusion, I would probably fall for it" I told him which made Neo gain a very happy smile, it just felt evil, like really evil. She looked over at Torchwick and gestured for me to show an example. Who am i to say no?

So I formed a alpha Beowulf behind him, it was a statue but none the less, it still made him scream like a girl.

"Why did you do that?" He asked still somewhat scared

"Because Neo asked me to and I still don't like you" I told him truthfully because I really don't like him.

"What did he do to you for you to hate him so much?" Orion asked me

"Oh I don't know, forcing a girl who I used to being deeply in love with to do his bidding probably has something to do with that" I deadpanned at him while extending my hidden blades in Roman's direction.

"You said used to, is she dead?" Neo signed

"I wish, she Damn near cut me I half, the only reason I am actually walking right now is a student had some senzu beans." I said as I picked up a bottle of whiskey and opened it.

"Yeah right, you are probably exaggerating" Roman said which earned him a semblance formed book (Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson) to the head.

"Let's see you handle that asshole" I said as I downed half the bottle in on go.

"I still call bullshit" Roman said again. I sighed and lifted my shirt part of the way to reveal the very large and jagged scar that runs nearly the entire length of my midsection. I was about to pull my shirt back down when Neo started poking at the scar.

"She really likes scars, so I wouldn't be showing off anymore of those with her around." Orion said with a chuckle, but I could clearly could distinguish the underlying message of 'back the fuck off' which I shall immediately heed because Orion sensed my turrets form above him, so my semblance is useless in a fight against him.

"With all of this *gestures to the entire room* settled down now, it is time to get down to business" Orion said as he pulled his short (albeit psychotic) girlfriend away from me.

"What, introducing me to two of Vale's most wanted criminals wasn't the purpose of calling me here?" I joked, causing Roman to glare at me and Neo to just pout at me (it was worse than Ruby's pout, how is that even possible?)

"I called you here because Roman here wants to help you find your family" Orion said as he gestured to the very guilty looking Torchwick.

"There is a lot of things I have done but slavery and torture are unforgivable in my book. I can send you the exact location and guard count but getting them out is on you and your friends. The White Fang has been running experimentation on them, something about them having 'unique souls' being a main factor in the work." Roman said while he lit a cigar and handed me a small USB flash drive

"Thank you for helping to provide the information, but know that if you are lying to me or they aren't there, I will hunt you down and hang you with your own entrails." I threatened as my eye shifted to Grimm red.

"I am not that stupid, you scare me man, and Junior... And basically every criminal out there." He said with a nervous chuckle and spoke up again after a long pause "well, except Neo but then again, she is... Neo"

"There is no need to be afraid of me anymore, that berserker shit won't happen anymore since it just me now" I said as I tapped my head. Neo said something to Orion and they both laughed.

"Something you would like to share with the class?" Torchwick asked the odd couple.

"Nothing of importance, Alex would you care to join me and Neo to go watch some TV?" Orion asked me

"Play third wheel to the strangest couple I've ever seen, or risk being found by my still pissed off teammate... Third wheel it is." I said sarcastically. We left that VIP room to the one right across the hall, it was customized with a big screen TV, a kitchen, bathroom, and what appeared to lead to a bedroom. That's when Orion turned on Red Vs Blue... I have the feeling that we're going to be good friends.

" _Caboose, help us!_ "

" _I can't, the mean lady won't let me"_

"I fucking love Caboose man, he reminds me of someone" I said with a smile

"I am surprised that you are so calm" he said to me

"Why is that?" I asked confused

"Since roosterteeth made RvB and they made..." He said which confused me even more

"Made what?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Rwby" was all he said which earned the most glorious spit take in mankind's history from me.

"You *cough* yanking my chain right?" I asked him to which he shook his head no

"I am in an anime?" I asked

"Yep" he said as he held Neo's hand

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES IT WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL TO KNOW THAT?" I yelled exasperated

"Meh, your fine now. Oh yeah, I already told her she's a character in a story from our world." He said calmly

Cue another spittake from myself. "WHY?!" I asked to which he just shrugged

"I saw no reason not to tell her. She finds it funny more than anything. She was a bit irked when I mentioned to her that most fan works depicted her with another woman. She's pansexual, not lesbian, morons." He Paused. "Her words, not mine."

"Why can't life be normal?..." I asked myself which made both of them laugh (well Orion laughed and Neo just kinda shook like she was)

"I stopped asking myself that a long time ago Alex, now I guess we should get you back to Beacon, I have heard stories about Goodwitch when it comes to curfew and I would rather you not have 3 pissed off women after you." He said as he stood up (much to Neo's disappointment since she was using him as a pillow)

"Knowing that you have just as shitty luck as I do, chances are you will meet her outside of school one day, and she is an entirely different animal when she ain't working" I told him as I shuddered violently for no reason.

"Neo, stay here, I have to take him home" Orion told her which made her pout and start gesturing

"I know you want to go but you have to remember that you are a wanted criminal, until the White Fang is taken out, you have to be careful" he said which made the short mute visibly deflate. Upon leaving the club, I took note of just how late it was, and the road construction to my right.

"I have never realized how short that girl is" I said with a laugh

"Just don't let her hear you say that, it pisses her off to no end" Orion warned and we came to a stop for no particular reason

"I'll make sure of it, I already have enough women trying to kill me and Violet is right behind me isn't she?" I asked to which he just nodded

"Wings out to their full span?" I asked

"Yep"

"Claws out?"

"Yep"

"Radiating nothing but killing intent?"

"Mmmhmm" I saw an orange traffic cone next to my foot so I picked it up and screamed out the first thing that came to mind.

"PROTECT ME CONE!" And it was about here that Orion stepped inbetween Violet and the soon-to-be corpse. (me)

"Please don't kill him. He's more useful alive than dead." He told Violet

"Oh thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief and there was large pause with Orion having a look of consideration on his face

"Actually, he called my girlfriend short. Feel free to horrifically maim him, we can fix that." He told Violet as he stepped out of the way. I just stared blankly as Violet gained a malicious smile

"... Oh you son of a-GAAAAAHH!" I tried to swear at him but was cut off by Violet

"Take it like a man Alex! I'll drag your carcass to Junior's medic to patch you up!" Orion said as he laughed at Violet kicking my shit in.

"Please no, I like breathing!" I pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears. Note to self, never walk in the dorm room without knocking... Ever again. Ow. So much Ow...

(I AM A LINE)

Lillth's POV, White Fang outpost

"It's good to be back Archangel" I told the man walking to my right

"You know I hate being called by my code name, seriously, do I fucking look like an angel to you" he complained, annoyed at my antics

"So? Your real name is sooo boring" I whined out loud to him

"Anyways, it is time to claim our prize, then maybe Cindy will get off my ass about 'completing the project' or something along those lines" he said as he donned his mask

"How do you intend to do that? We can't capture Alex through combat, his semblance is Damn near mastered so he would easily kill anyone we send his way." I told him which made him smile

"We don't have to capture him, take what matters most to him and he'll come straight to us." He said as he looked at 4 separate live feeds, one for each member of Team ABVE...

A/N: Oh how the plot thickens, a huge shout out to Orion Smith in helping me write a good chunk of this, not to mention talking to him gave us both a lot of ideas for our respective stories (none of which shall be disclosed as that would be a breaking of trust, not to mention it would be a total dick move). Review so I know wether you liked what you read and if any improvement can be made. I am not really accepting OCs anymore as my story is reaching the end of it's arc. That doesn't mean it will be just over and done with (corn boy)(I really hope someone gets that reference), it just means that it will follow a more loosely based line after the arc to show moments in the characters lives (like graduation, marriage, etc.) Then it will be done. I will probably end up writing another story after this one since my head is always full of ideas. Anyways, I'm off to go do... What ever I was supposed to do today, with that, later peeps!


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: hey everyone, a major turning point is approaching so yeah, there's that. I own nothing except my own OC, other OCs belong to respective authors. Also sorry about the minor gap between chapters, as the 2 days after the last update were spent repairing my vehicle as the fuel pump decided to stop working... Oh the joys of owning a truck with 200k+ miles on it.

Baron: "HIDE ME!"

A/N: *eye twitch* "why?"

Violet off in the distance: *intelligible feminine rage*

A/N: "Oh. Oh shit, you're so fucked, at least it's not me."

Baron: "Please, help me!... She's behind me isn't she?"

Violet: *puts a hand on his shoulder* "Baron~ what have I told you about running away~"

Baron: *jumps out window* "Dear god please no, no no no, nope, AUGGGHH"

A/N: "On to the story while I sit back and watch Baron get beaten to death with his own arms..."

Chapter 21: Pick up, Decisions, and Final missions

Earl's POV, driving towards the club at 3am in the morning

Normally, I am dead asleep at this time of night (no more sex since I don't want to poke the baby, I don't want him/her missing an eye) but nooo, Alex had to get maimed by Violet so I am headed to the club to pick the both of them up.

"I swear, I feel like the father of the group, which is in of itself rather scary to think about" I thought aloud to myself as I pulled up in front of Junior's club. I saw Alex hanging over a stranger's shoulder, though he seemed familiar. Maybe it was that jacket because I have seen it from somewhere, it does have a lot of pockets though. Anyway, he loaded Alex into my passenger seat but Violet was no where to be seen which was worrying.

"Have you seen a bat faunas around here, name's Violet, got wings, and is scary as fuck when angered?" I asked the odd fellow who was currently putting on Alex's seatbelt for him since he is apparently to plastered to do so.

"She vanished about 15 minutes ago, probably teleported back to Beacon after she tore Alex a new asshole." He said with a chuckle as Alex glared at him which made him laugh even more.

"My girl is the scariest in the business, so your glares won't work on me." He said inbetween laughing spells. This made Alex shift his eye to Grimm red and growl at him but I quickly fixed that by handing him his ear buds so he could listen to music.

"Doesn't that fuck up his hearing?" The mysterious stranger asked me

"You would think but it seems to improve it over time, I don't know how that works but it is better to not question physics being broken." I told him which made him laugh a little bit, and then he reached his hand over my drunken leader

"I'm Orion, a pleasure to meet you" he said as I shook his hand which led to my own introduction.

"I'm Earl, sorry to have met on such unpleasant circumstances" *gestures to Alex sputtering out incoherent bullshit*

"It's quite alright, now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to bed before I get sent to the dog house" Orion said as he closed the door to my truck. I started my baby up (although she was fighting it so I guess I have to work a bit more on the dust injection system) and began the long drive back to Beacon.

"Hey Earl" I heard Alex call out to me

"What's up Alex?" I questioned him in return

"How often do you and Coco" he asked followed by making a hole with his right hand and thrusting his pointer finger in and out of it.

"You mean make holes with our hands and thrusting our fingers through them? Every chance we get. Hey do me a favor slur your words more and every few words go hick." I said with my voice drenched in sarcasm

"I'm not drunk watch" he slurred out and tried to touch his finger to his nose but missed so badly to the point that he basically slid his hand all over my face. I gave him a knife edge chop to the chest which made him grasp at where I hit him.

"Don't do that again while I'm driving or I'll tell you to tuck n roll and shove you out my truck without stopping" I told him which made him pout

"Why cannt I have ffun?" He asked downtrodden

"Because your idea of fun would get the both of us killed" I said as I gestured to the sharp drop off to my right, seriously, they need to add guardrails to this road.

"Ah whatever, ahin-*incoherent bullshit*" Alex began talking but passed out halfway through his sentence.

*sighs* "what I'm I going to do with you kid" I thought aloud to myself yet again. I have been doing that a lot lately...

Earl's POV, 3 days later in an auto shop.

"Why has it been the injection system every fucking time? Fuck it, I'll do a full rebuild" I said to myself as I took my engine out of my truck so I could strip it to the barebones for a total rebuild. As I worked on removing the headers, I heard the door to the shop slam shut so I span around to be met with about 20 or so White Fang troops behind me. I sighed exasperatedly and picked up the large torque wrench to my right

"You all know that you can't capture me, and that you'll probably die, yes?" I asked them calmly which made a large soldier carrying what appeared to be a chainsaw/sword step forward.

"We don't need to capture you, just make sure that you can't help your friends. Get him!" The large soldier called out to his fellow soldiers.

I grimaced at what he said because I knew it was true, if I am occupied by this guys I can't help anyone else if they get overwhelmed. I ducked under a clearly telegraphed horizontal swing and responded by smacking the enemy in the face with the wrench (which knocked a few teeth out, effectively knocking him out). I jumped over my truck and grabbed my axe out the bed, then I drew my revolver and emptied the cylinder: 6 shots, 6 kills. I jumped into the crowd and began my assault, hoping of ending this quickly so I could lend my teammates a hand. I killed 2 more hostiles with a wide swing, splattering their blood on me and my truck.

"You assholes, it'll take forever to get the blood off my truck!" I yelled angrily at the 9 remaining troops in front of me, excluding the lieutenant. I lashed out with a drop kick to someone's face, knocking out another trooper. I blocked multiple swings at once before spinning my axe around in a full circle, killing all but the lieutenant. I stood up straight and eyed down my opponent while subtly activating my semblance

'no semblance, uses aura and has large reserves but not as much as me, chainsaw-sword has no secondary function' I thought as finished my analysis.

"While I would love to fight you, I heard that Violet is rather fun to _play_ with so I suppose it is time for my leave" he said with a heavy accent but before he could exit, I grabbed him and threw him into the wall, blocking off his only way of escape.

"You done fucked up by saying that, I think it's time you met Jack." I told him as I let Jack take over for me.

Jack's POV

I looked to my left and saw an old rusty pipe on the wall so I casually walked over to it and ripped it off, then I look at the poor bastard I was about to murder.

'He doesn't deserve sympathy, he said he was going to rape Violet' I heard Earl say in the back of my head which made me immediately rush to my enemy. He swung at me with the chainsaw function whirring away. Metal met metal as I blocked, producing the most unholy of noises, it was worse than nails on a chalkboard, I pushed against his weapon which gave me an opening that I used to kick him in the jewels. While he hunched over, I went to take his head off but he blocked my swing, which actually cut through my pipe leaving a sizable gash on my arm.

"Oh now you really fucked up" I told him as I kicked his weapon out of his hands, I then dragged him to the door of Earl's truck and slammed it close on his head repeatedly, each time producing the most satisfying crunching sound ever. On the last slam, his head exploded and sent brain matter in every direction.

'Overkill much?' Earl asked in the back of my head

'Not enough for a bastard like that' I responded and let him resume control over our shared body.

Earl's POV

"I suppose I should clean up this mess, I am sure that everyone can handle themselves" I said to myself as I grabbed a bucket and a sponge.

Baron's POV, near the movie theater (A/N: Damn, switching POV's left and right this chapter, oh well)

"HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKERS ARE THERE?" Alex yelled over the sound of gunfire, I swear the one time we really need Earl's assistance and he is fucking working on his truck.

"WAY TOO MANY MY FRIEND, I JUST HOPE VIOLET ISN'T HAVING TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT" I yelled back as I popped out of cover to drop a few of the soldiers firing at us.

"ALEX, YOU HAVE ANY DARK ROUNDS ON YOU?" I asked him to which he threw me a clip (which is extremely dangerous in and of itself since they are HIGHLY UNSTABLE)

"THANKS" I yelled to him but didn't listen for a reply as I loaded the clip into my rifle and fired one bullet, clearing out half of the opposition. I fired the other 4 bullets which utterly destroyed the rest of the enemies. I looked over at Alex and laughed, he started laughing with me so after a few minutes, we were both laughing hysterically on the ground.

"You have to show me how to make some of those." I told Alex to which he shook his head

"Far too dangerous to make anymore, damn near blew myself up last time" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I guess they are for emergencies only then?" I asked to which he nodded

"By the way..." I started talking and then punched him right square in the face "DONT EVER THROW THOSE BULLETS AGAIN! WE BOTH COULD HAVE BEEN BLOWN TO HELL!" I screamed at him, I'm not too fond of exploding.

"That's only if you drop them, they are perfectly safe until the front end hits something too hard, then they go boom" he said as he stood up off the ground.

"Come on, we need to go bail out our teammates, I'll go to Earl and you'll go to Violet" I told Alex as we started walking to the center of Vale.

"You don't want to go to Violet because it would mean interrupting her spa day" he deadpanned as we approached an intersection.

"Damn straight, now if you excuse me, I need to go help out Earl" I said and quickly ran as fast as my legs would carry me...

Alex's POV

"Damn, I have never seen him run so fas-Oh shit, Violet!" I realized that she may need my help so I formed wings with my semblance and flew as fast as I could to Vale's only spa. Upon arrival, I saw Violet flying around maiming hostiles, I could tell she has been at this for quite some time as she was beginning to fatigue, and I could understand why. They sent 3 Paladins for support, which made it clear that they wanted to take her back with them, not gonna happen.

"Violet, get behind me!" I called out to her which made her do as I asked. I released my aura and let it take its own shape in front of us. It formed into a monster, which made a lot of sense seeing my history (the Alpha Behemoth from FF-XIII). While that tore into the small army In front of me, Violet hugged me from behind.

"Thanks for the assist Alex" she said happily, probably at the aspect of getting a break

"No problem, we sho- LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I pushed her away from a Paladin's swing, which left me wide open for it to smash the living hell outta me. I was thrown through a building and kinda just laid amongst the rubble, note to self, avoid getting hit by one of those. Shortly after thinking about that, Violet was thrown through the hole I made. She wasn't moving and I heard the enemy approaching so I made a choice that would dictate the terms of everyone's lives. I formed a spring board underneath her and launched her towards Beacon.

With her being out of danger, I realized just how truly fucked I was, I was trapped under the remains of a wall with no aura to defend myself with. I saw the troops walk through the hole with nothing but malicious smiles on their faces. As I began to accept my fate, Baron appeared out of nowhere and engaged them. Something was wrong here, he was holding back and when he looked at me, I realized why... He was having them take him in my place, and there wasn't a Damn thing I could do about it. After struggling for a few minutes, I finally managed to get out from the debris just in time to watch Baron get beaten into the dirt and taken away.

As fast as I could, I pulled out my scroll and tagged the bullhead that was flying away with my teammate, then I dialed up Ozpin

"Hello Alex, May I ask as to why you called me during the summer Break?" He asked calmly

"Ozpin, I need your help" I said completely serious, which caused the mood to become more intense

"I'm listening" was all he said

"The White Fang has Baron, I tagged the bullhead that grabbed him so when it stops moving, send me the location, I need to gather my team." I said as ran back to the airdocks

"I will definitely do that, May I advise seeking assistance for this mission, as taking on an entire criminal organization with just 3 people is not wise." he told me to which I simply laughed

"I already have a few people in mind, I'll inform them when I get back to Beacon to restock and rearm." I told him as I jumped into the transport plane back to Beacon.

"I'll leave you to it, I will be informing General Ironwood of the location so you will have the Atlas military on your side." He said quite calm for someone who was clearly pissed off

"Tell him to give us 10 minutes to secure my teammate so he doesn't get a bullet to the head." I said as I Sat down in the transport.

"Done, good luck when it comes time to deploy." Ozpin said then he hung up. I slouched back into my seat and I let out a heavy sigh while running a hand through my hair.

"You alright?" I heard a feminine voice ask me from my right, I looked and saw exactly who I was looking for

"Not really Tsuki, but you and your friends might be able to help me with that." I told her which made her gesture for me to explain, so I did exactly that...

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, later that night

*ring ring, ring ring, rin-* "Hello?"

"Hello Alex, I am sending you the coordinates, make sure that you notify me when you get there so I can begin the countdown to notifying Ironwood about that outpost." He said emotionlessly

"I don't believe it..." I said quietly

"What is it Alex" Ozpin asked

"These are the coordinates I got for the location of my family members, this can't be a coincidence" I said as I picked up _Apocalypto_ (modified to store much like my scythe, so it is collapsed on my upper back while _Howling Redemption_ is sheathed on my lower back).

"If that's true, be cautious about proceeding with this mission, it could very well be a trap." Ozpin warned

"Caution is my middle name Ozzy, now if you excuse me, I have to brief my strike team." I said and then hung up. I span around to see my team: Earl, Violet, Tsuki, Wolf, and Nicolas. Two tanks in Tsuki and Earl, crowd control in Violet, heavy hitter in Wolf, and Nicolas being stealth thanks to his semblance.

"I'll let you know what the plan is on the way to the compound, let's load up and get ready to kick some ass." I said as all climbed into the bullhead...

Lillth's POV

"I don't think this was a good idea archangel, we may have pissed him off to the point of recruiting help." I told the impassive man to my left which earned a dark glare out of him

"Better than Cinder roasting both of us" he said as he looked at all of our prisoners.

"But still, I don't like what we are doing here, it's inhumane" I told him which made him laugh hysterically.

"Good, maybe then we'll finally get some rights" he said as he walked off

'Is it really worth doing this?' I thought to myself as I turned away from the prisoner's cells...

A/N: chapter 21 for you guys, as you can tell from the title, this story is coming to a close. I decided to just end it when I reach the end of the arc, that way i can work on another idea of mine. Also, I have finally set up my Beta Profile, mainly for shits and giggles but if I get approached by a good story and it really interests me, I might actually consider being a Beta. Anyways, review so I can keep improving, and to let me know if you liked what you have read. Later peeps!


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: these next few chapters are the Endgame of my fanfic, N'uff said. I own nothing except for my OC, Other OCs belong to respective authors. Music used belongs to respective artists. On to the show mates!

Yang: "Hey, I thought that we were going to go shoe shopping?"

A/N: *face pales* "Oh god no..."

Yang: "Come here~"

A/N: "Nope, nope, nope, no no no, not gonna do it *screams bloody murder*

Yang: *drags me away*

Earl: "On the story I suppose"

Chapter 22: Meeting old friends, Plans, and An Unexpected Enemy...

Alex's POV, riding the bullhead on the way to the White Fang compound

"Okay, we are looking at 500+ guards with 5 heavily armed Paladins, 2 M12-16 Assault tanks and 2 high level operatives code named 'Archangel' and the other operative being none other than Lillth. Furthermore, there is heavy fortifications throughout the entire compound in form of AI combat drones and turrets outfitted with miniguns and rocket launchers. Earl, Tsuki, Wolf, and Violet. You all will be going in through the front to grab as much attention as you can but only if I tell you to or after 10 minutes within the area, whichever comes first. Furthermore, if we make it out before ten minutes than you won't have to attack at all. Me and Nicolas are going to infiltrate the base in hopes of grabbing Baron and my family without having to spill any blood. Is there any questions so far?" I asked

"Yes, what about me and Neo?" Orion aske- wait, ORION?! Everyone else was confused and then on guard as they knew what Neo did for a living.

"How in the fuck did you two get on this flying deathtrap and why did you come?" I asked them

"I got a day off from work, not to mention I abhor slavery and anything that comes close, Neo just kinda came with me to make sure I don't die. *Neo gestures* Oh, and she is trying to clear her name a little bit so she won't have to hide all the time. *Neo gestures more* yeah yeah, love you too babe, oh I bribed her with new lingerie and ice cream" Orion said which made Earl laugh, Violet and Tsuki blush, and every one else (besides myself) got a minor nosebleed.

"I... Really did not need to know that..." I said as I stood up and walked to the wall of the bullhead, then proceeded to headbutt it repeatedly in the hopes of cleaning my brain.

"My god she's tiny" I heard our pilot say to which I immediately cringed. Why did I cringe? Well, Neo immediately began producing the Strongest Killing Intent I have ever felt in my life, even Orion backed away slightly. Neo began walking to the pilot but stopped when Orion hugged her from behind.

"Dear, please don't kill the pilot, especially while he's flying. Don't kill him when we land either I want to go home." *Neo gestures enthusiastically* "I want to go home without being surrounded by vomit from everyone else, so you're not piloting. Besides, remember you're here to clear your name, not make it worse." Orion told Neo which made her pout but then she relaxed into the hug. Orion then glared at the sweating pilot.

"I advise you to keep your mouth closed for the rest of this trip. And also sleep with one eye open. For like the next week or so." He told the pilot whom let out a terrified eep and slammed the door to the pilot's cabin shut.

"Remind me never to Piss her off" I told Orion to which Neo began gesturing wildly and then Orion glared at her with the passion of a thousand suns

"Should I even ask?" I questioned Orion to which he sighed

"Neo here *glares at said person* wondered if you are proportional to your height" he said which made everyone look at me for the best reaction in human history. I paled whiter than Ruby (gotta admit, she is extremely pale) and promptly had a mild heart attack. After 2 minutes and the use of a defibrillator later, I got back on track on the topic of the mission

"With... That being said, we are approaching the LZ so Nicolas, please mute the Engines for us." I asked our stealth expert to which the engines ceased to produce sound. I sent Ozpin the message notifying him of our arrival to which he sent me a message in return.

"Okay, everyone listen up, in ten minutes, about a quarter of the Atlas military fleet will converge on this location with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY as support. Our goal is to get the prisoners out of here without notifying the enemy of our presence. The roles stay the same except that Orion and Neo will be accompanying me and Nicolas. Also, if you are being overwhelmed, retreat. I will not be responsible for the deaths of people that I care about." I told my teamma- no _Family_ (dysfunctional family but no family is normal).

"What about if you get overwhelmed?" Violet asked me to which I gave a sad smile as we landed

"I'll take as many as I can with me, let's go Nicolas, you too Orion and Neo" I called out to them which made 'em all follow me. I reached into my pockets as we walked and pulled out 3 silencers.

"We have to stay quiet so who needs one?" I asked to which only Orion raised his hand.

"I use a semi auto shotgun that uses dust rounds, I am unsure if it will work." He said as he grabbed one

"I designed these myself, if it can handle a 30mm cannon then I am sure you'll be fine." I told him as I attached the 2 remaining silencers to my scythe and cannon respectively.

"Nice, I know why Neo didn't grab one as she fights with her parasol and in hand to hand, but why is the guy holding a warhammer not grabbing one?" Orion asked to which I shrugged

"It fires lasers which are relatively quiet, but is that shotgun all you have?" I asked him which made him smile

"I have 2 personalized weapons, _Caestus_ which are punch dagger gauntlets and _Opug_ which are shotgun boots. Not to mention enough ammo, hand grenades, and small knives to be considered a one man army." He said rather happy, probably since he is a tinker much like myself (i pick up on these things, that and he asked me about _Apocalypto_ so...).

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask but how did you and Neo end up being a thing?" Nicolas asked. Orion looked Nicolas dead in the eyes.

"Because the sex is fucking fantastic" he said which made Neo take on a smug look in the background.

"Sorry to cut your conversation about screwing the scary woman to my left short, but it is time to get to work on getting both Baron and my Family out in one piece." I told them as I let my aura into the sidedoor's keyhole to form a key, and unlocked said door with said key.

"Impressive" Nicolas said as he unsheathed his hammer

"Thanks" I responded as I pulled out my scythe. We snuck through the halls following the map that Torchwick included with the other info (i may just forgive him yet). We came across our first patrol of 3 guards that were quickly dispatched by myself. I got an idea immediately after decapitating the final member of said patrol

"Orion, Neo, Nicolas. I am sending you a copy of the layout, I will continue to the prisoners cells but I want you all to sabotage as much as you possibly can. See if we can't get the drones disabled or better yet, working for us." I said which made everyone scatter in different directions to cause as much silent trouble as possible. After 5 minutes, I reached the prisoner's cells and saw a sight for sore eyes, Baron was laying down in his cell with my family members nearby him. Mom, dad, my sister, but... _Where's my older brother?_ I turned around to see a tall man dressed in all black holding a very nasty looking bastard sword (instead of a duel edge, it was a duel serrated edge weapon). He had a Grimm mask that covered the entirety of his face, the only thing visible being his black eyes.

"Well, Alex, I see you have found your family and teammate, but now you will be a prisoner just like them." he said with a deep voice, naturally spurring fear into the people in the cell behind me.

"Well, looks like the jig is up, oh by the way, catch" I said as I tossed a red dust crystal at him and fired at it with _Apocalypto_ causing a very loud explosion. I pulled out my scroll

"Time to go loud people, happy hunting, especially you Neo" I yelled into my scroll, and I could almost hear Neo giggling from here... She's fucking scary.

I was dragged from my thoughts by being thrown into the arena like structure that was next to the cells. I stood and finally got a look at 'Archangel' which made my breath get caught in my throat.

" _Aaron?!_ " I managed to say as I watched his broken mask fall to the floor.

"Ahh, so my little brother finally recognizes me. Long time no see" he said nonchalantly as he drew a hand cannon for his right hand (sword is in the left hand as he is left handed). I removed the silencers from my weapons as they were pointless now.

"How could you be doing this to your own family?" I asked my older sibling in hopes of stalling a little while longer.

"Easy, it means I get to be outside the cage and not inside." He said as he clicked the safety off on his firearm. I gave a solemn laugh at that

"You always were one to look out for yourself now weren't you?" I asked rhetorically as I stood at my full height, scythe drawn and planted into the floor with the gun barrel facing him. I checked over his shoulder to see Baron breaking the cell door down in his Beowulf form, freeing my family from their imprisonment.

"Now, the White Fang no longer has use for your family as they have done what is needed so..." He quickly turned around and fired into the now empty cell. He let out a growl of frustration as multiple explosions rocked the building, signaling the arrival of my back-up.

"You little bastard, that was going to be my entertainment for the day. Cindy said to take you alive but that ain't happening anymore." He said as his aura flared out from his body, the deepest black imaginable. I flared mine in response, a mixture of blood red and black, showing my soul has combined with my darker half. I quickly formed a bowie knife next to his head that was blocked by **It's own shadow**. I swore slightly as I leveled the sight of _Howling Redemption_ with his face and pulled the trigger twice, both shots blocked by Aaron's own shadow.

"So you control shadows, rather fitting for you brother" I said as I readjusted my stance, hoping that melee attacks are unaffected by his semblance.

"Indeed it is, your semblance let's you create while mine allows me to destroy, rather fitting for our opposite personalities" he said has he held the hand cannon in a standard grip with his sword being held like a tactical knife underneath it (A/N: just Google COD tactical knife and you should see what I'm talking about.) We rushed towards each other and metal met metal, then I was kicked away and shot twice (thankfully my aura negated all of that) by my older sibling.

'Oh this is going to suck' I thought to myself as I charged forward again...

Elsewhere in the base, Baron's POV

"Stay close behind me, I can defend you guys until we run into friendly people, then I am off to help Alex" I told the people grouped up behind me. The woman is her mid fifties (easily classified as his mom) tapped my shoulder

"What happened to Alex? He seemed so different compared to when I last saw him" she asked to which I sighed

"He has been tearing the kingdom apart trying to find you all, he has picked up quite a few tricks along the way, not to mention more than his fair share of scars. He is still the fun loving kid you knew, just older and more mature. And he's a faunas now so..." I told her as I rubbed the back of my neck. She laughed quietly earning a confused look from myself

"He has always been good with animals, so much to the point that we would joke about him being part dog or something along those lines" she said with a nurturing smile.

"All I know is it makes him stronger in combat, hell, he has better hearing than I do and I was born a Wolf Faunas. I am pretty sure he could hear flies screwing each other at times." I said jokingly but it seems that Alex's father picked up on the combat part.

"So he has split blood..." Alex's dad said, more as a statement than question.

*sighs* "He'll tell you about all that has happened when he meets up with you later, right now he is dealing with your other son." I told him which made everyone stop

"You must help him! Aaron is absurdly strong, I know because I had to fight him... His semblance grants him control over the shadows, actually allowing them to manifest in the physical realm" Alex's sister, I think her name was Karen, said. I was completely lost so she elaborated for me

"The only way to hurt him is to trade blows with him." She said in a deadpanned tone.

"I'll help him as soon as you are all in safe hands, he would kill me if something happened to you guys" I said as I gestured for them to keep following me.

'I hope he is doing okay...' I thought as I disarmed a soldier and used his own firearm to take care of his allies.

Nicolas' POV, main tech room

Me, Orion and Neo met up in the tech area After going our separate ways to sabotage a majority of the turrets and drones in the compound. Although we're now pinned down by the one turret we forgot to remove.

"Any ideas?" I asked as I blind fired the laser part of _Earthquake_ at the turret. Orion pulled out a blue hand grenade, pulled the pin, and chucked it at the turret. 5 seconds later, a blue wave emitted from the grenade, frying the electronic systems of the turret, destroying it instantly. My eye twitched as we all stood up

"You couldn't have done that BEFORE I got shot in the ass?" I questioned rather angry with the man I'm working with.

"I had to dig it out of my pocket" he said as he opened his jacket up to reveal a shit ton of pockets.

"Not even going to question that, May I ask you a question?"

"Go for it Nicolas" Orion said as he reloaded a hand cannon he 'appropriated' from a soldier

"Why doesn't Neo use a gun?" Neo perked up before Orion immediately shut that train of thought down.

"No." Neo pouted at him

"Hell no. I didn't know, and I asked Neo. She gave me an answer that I partially believed and then I asked Roman. He told me the truth. Now I wish I hadn't asked. Now I'm telling you, you REALLY don't want to know." He said as he shuddered violently at an apparent memory

"Oh come on, it can't be worse than the thought of you buying her lingerie." I said with a laugh which made Orion give a powerful deadpanned expression

"I am scarred to this day from that knowledge. Whatever scars I may have caused you before, are nothing in comparison to why Neo doesn't use a gun. For the sake of whatever sanity you may have left after dealing with us, don't ask." He said dead serious so I didn't question that train of thought anymore.

"I would ask how the others are doing but judging by the pain filled screams I would assume well." I said until a camera feed caught my eye. It was Alex, his clothes were slightly tattered along with multiple dents in his armor, and he was getting his ass handed to him by a man who looked a little bit like hi- _oh fuck, that's his brother_.

"Orion, Neo, we need to get to the arena ASAP" I told them which earned weird looks until they saw the camera feed of Alex getting tossed around like a rag doll.

"That guy might prove to be a problem one on one, so I guess we are all going to help him since I would rather not have my dick pushed through my ass" Orion said as he loaded black dust rounds into his shotgun.

"Those better not be Alex's dark rounds" I told him because I have felt what they can do, I still wince every time I think about it

"They're not, although they do use a mixture of white force dust and inert black dust to add weight" he said with a laugh but that quickly faded when he remembered that Alex was fighting for his life at the moment. We all took off in a dead sprint to the arena hoping that Alex would still be alive when we got there...

Earl's POV, main gate

 **Ka-BOOOM!**

"Tank's down!" I practically sang with glee as watched it burst into flames. The battle is going extremely well, especially with the Extra 3 teams of huntresses and huntsman-in-training. We have already cleared out the majority of the base, now we just have to wait on Alex to come back with his family and Baron. I saw a group of people running towards us so I immediately was on guard up until I saw Baron.

"Baron you crazy bastard, how in the hell did you get out?" I asked as he calmly walked over to the Parked bullhead with the civilians in tow.

"Alex distracted the main guard as we got away. I have to go help him" he said as he started walking back to the base but Violet stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Like hell you will, your very low on aura and you don't even have your weapon." She said as she blocked off his path.

"But what about Alex, he can't take Archangel on by himself!" he yelled at Violet

"I'll call up the people who went in with him, tell 'em that he could use a hand" I said as I pulled out my scroll and dialed Nicolas' number

"Hello? Kinda busy trying to help Alex at the moment, talk to you later, Kay bye!" He said before he hung up. I felt my eye twitch slightly as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alex will be fine, let's just finish securing the area" Baron said as he patted my back and grabbed his rifle from the inside of the bullhead.

"I hope so..." I said as I walked towards the base.

Alex's POV

I was thrown into the wall again and my vision blurred as stars entered my vision. I stood up and collapsed immediately after coughing up blood

'I punctured my lungs, fucking fantastic' I thought to myself as I used my scythe to hold myself up (basically like a giant walking stick).

"Give up brother, you can't beat me" Archangel said in a smug tone, probably because of the variable ass-kicking that I am unfortunate enough to receive. Before I could say anything in return, he was launched into the wall to my left by a warhammer.

"Well the Calvary finally arrived, what took you guys so long?" I asked the odd trio in front of me.

"Turrets suck, so badly" Orion said as he activated _Caestus & Opug_ and assumed a boxing stance. Neo just kinda leaned on her parasol and Nicolas held his hammer over his shoulder.

"I hate to rain on your parade but the only way to hit him is through hand to hand, he blocks everything I throw at him with his shadows." I said as I forced my aura to repair my lungs and ribs.

"You alright? Your aura is flaring up" Orion asked me to which I laughed (and immediately regretted it because ow, so much ow)

"I only broke a few ribs and punctured both lungs, other than that I'm just peachy" I said as my aura flare died down.

"Aww how sweet, your friends came to bail you out. The thing is though, I have friends too. Lillth Now!" My brother screamed out and I felt a large force barreling towards us. I threw up a wall and reinforced it with a large amount of my aura. No less than 2 seconds after doing that, large explosion nearly broke through my construct. After the smoke cleared, I saw Lillth standing on top of a large tank, much like the one I first encountered when I was almost cut in half. However, this one has more armor and has rocket pods on it. Me, Orion, Neo, and Nicolas all stood back to between my brother and Lillth's tank.

"Orion and Neo, you can handle my brother since you both know hand to hand. Nicolas, you are getting the tank, I'll handle Lillth." I said and everyone seemed to agree to my battle plan. I now held _Apocalypto_ and fired it at Lillth who jumped over my first round but was thrown back from the explosion of the second (i fired at the tank hoping to expose a weak spot.) With that we all rushed towards our assigned targets...

 _How could I have known that would be the last battle I will have fought in? How could I have known that not everyone would be walking away from this... That there would be no going back..._

A/N: yet again I leave you with a cliffhanger, not exactly what I wanted to do but if I didn't cut it off there, I would have had to make the chapter much larger than what is normally produced so you'll just have to hold on until the next chapter to see what brought about that last train of thought. Review so I know if you liked what you have read and if I can make any improvements. Until next time, Later peeps!


	24. Chapter 23 Finale

Reaper: It all comes to a close here. No more words are needed to explain that.

Orion: Orion Smith here. Upon request, I have taken to writing the fight scene for Neo/Orion vs. Aaron. Reaper is awesome for wanting to use my character in his story, and so I'll do my best to stay true to his own writing. Once again, this is an AU variation of Orion to suit Reaper's world. Orion will act differently, fight a bit differently, and will be a bit more… twisted. Aaron is Reaper's creation, and Neo belongs to Monty Oum for crafting the world of RWBY, may he rest in peace.

Reaper: thanks again for doing that, I asked him to do that part since A. It is His character so it just works, and B. I would have struggled to write said scene as combat is not quite my forté. I am going to do a shout out to everyone who has helped to contribute for this fanfiction.

Thank you to Secret Confusion for donating Violet to the story and aiding In the proofreading.

Thank you to Ghostninja for donating Baron and providing some story content.

Thank you to Crow Woyzeck for donating Earl and giving me ideas for this story.

Thank you to Death Hunt for donating Wolf which actually gave me ideas for the tournament (my mind just works that way).

Thank you to Ultima Owner for donating Tsuki and generally being a helpful individual by reviewing.

Thank you to Elvisfan for donating Nicolas and providing a way for my OC to not be sawn in Half (i seriously almost dug myself into a hole on that one)

And last but not least, thank you to Orion Smith for donating Orion and helping to write a good hunk of this chapter along with other little tid bits from previous chapters.

*inhales deeply* with that long winded sappy shit out of the way, ONWARDS TO THE FINALE!

Chapter 23: (Bonus goodie) Fight, Endgame, and Epilogue (And Celebration)...

Earl's POV

"Hey Earl, who stitched up your arm?" Violet asked as she flicked some blood off of her wings

"Well..." I began as I dived into a flashback

 _Flashback (there are going to be a few this chapter, deal)_

 _I knocked on team JNPR'S door knowing that who I needed to see was the only one in there. The door opened to reveal one refreshed looking Lie Ren._

 _"What do you need Earl?" He asked as calm as ever as he let me inside. I removed the cloth from my arm after sitting down._

 _"I need you to stitch up my arm and if Coco asks, I did it while sharpening my axe." I told the mellow martial artist which made him sigh_

 _"I'll stitch you up but I'm not gonna lie to Coco for you" he said as he grabbed one of many first aid kits in the room (Jaune is accident prone and Nora... Is Nora)_

 _"Oh you will if you know what's good for you" I said with a dark laugh that made him raise an eyebrow_

 _"I live with a literal walking, pancake eating bomb. I doubt you could do anything to me, furthermore, Nora would break your legs" he said which made me laugh_

 _"Indeed she would, but I was thinking something more along the lines of giving her coffee, 6 shots of expresso, 2 red bulls, a Monster, 3 shots of Nos and then throwing you into a room with her. I would then proceed to lock the door from the outside." I said with a smirk. He paled considerably at hearing that_

 _"You cut your arm on your axe" he said as he began to stitch up my arm._

 _End flashback_

"A friend put me back together" I lied which made Violet deadpan.

"You threatened Ren with leaving him with Nora on a caffeine rush, didn't you?" She asked.

"You know me too well, come on, let's go grab our allies and head home." I said as all Beacon teams headed back into the compound.

Third POV, Orion/Neo Vs. Aaron

Orion cracked his neck from side to side as he assumed a basic boxing stance while Neo leaned calmly on her parasol; her eyes shifting from pink-brown to brown-pink. Aaron (otherwise known as Archangel) held his weapons at his sides as he sized up his opponents

"So you're Alex's brother, I can really feel the love here. Tell me, how does it work that Alex is a faunas and you are not?" Orion asked as Neo subtly activated her semblance, leaving an image of herself behind as she faded from view. A look of minor confusion appeared on Archangel's face

"You're seriously asking that question when we are in a 3 way fight to the death?" He said rather befuddled (AN: that word is so fun to say. Befuddled)

"It distracts you while my girlfriend sneaks up behind you to stab you in the back since her semblance is creating illusions," Orion said with a slight smile as the image of the girl next to him shattered like glass. Aaron quickly realized the implications of that and span around with his weapons raised- only to find that no one was there.

( **Cue Bad Apple (english rendition) by rockleetist and ashe** )

"It's sad, really, how people always fall for that." Orion's mocking words were far too close for comfort as Aaron spun around and blocked a gauntlet-encased fist with his bastard sword, a greeting met with a feral smile and a psychotic gleam in the eye, courtesy of Orion as he said two words.

"Hi there." And with that, Aaron had to block the other fist before leaning back to dodge a recoil enhanced kick. As Aaron regained his composure, he gestured for Orion's shadow to lash out at its owner, only for Orion to fire his other grieve and dodge the attack with a rather flashy backflip, all of which without ever seeing it.

"How di-" Aaron tried to ask only for Orion to interrupt him

"I am the best, ever." Orion said with a shrug before continuing. "Except for my girlfriend who is slightly better than me in bed." the perverse comment causing Aaron's eye to twitch in a mixture of anger and frustration.

"No wait, I'm the best compared to her right now. But that's not the point. The point is she is actually still my better in a fight, by a great margin. Dear?" Orion said as Aaron felt a blunt pain to the back of his head.

'When did she-' He began to think has he swung his bastard sword around with him performing a horizontal slash that only met air as the little devil, now in plain view, flipped away. Aaron brought His hand to bear and fired, only to let out an audible growl of frustration as his shots hit an open parasol, doing absolutely nothing to the abnormal shade-provider.

'See her dodge this' Aaron thought as he began gesturing for her shadow to attack her, only to have to dodge halfway through as a bullet that whizzed past and impacted the open parasol.

"Hey asshole, you're facing the wrong way!" Orion yelled at his opponent as he charged forward with his right arm cocked back for haymaker. Aaron quickly fired at his enemy but instead of him falling to the ground in a bloody heap, the image shattered reveling Orion in the air, coming down to smash his skull in. Aaron dodged hastily as Orion impacted the ground, leaving a small crater where he impacted. Aaron fired a second bullet that struck and left no wound; although it did stagger him just long enough for Aaron to fire a third shot that was blocked by _Caestus_ , Aaron was then met with another sharp impact to his side. Stumbling, he swung his sword and narrowly missed the ice cream themed girl as she ducked under the blade with a highly unamused expression on her face. Another gunshot was narrowly deflected by Neo as she use her parasol to push the gun out of alignment before the same gesture allowed the tip of it to swing at Aaron, who leaned back and brought his blade down in an overhead swing that Neo dodged by rolling back and land nimbly on her feet. She charged forward and leapt over Aaron's backhand swing with his sword, actually causing her to spin in mid-air as she made a frantic gesture that didn't seem to do anything at all. That is, until Aaron's instincts screamed at him to bring his shadow up behind him to block an explosion. Aaron spun around to see Orion standing 5 feet away, an irritated scowl present on his face.

"Yeah, that shadow crap is already annoying, let's see how long you can keep it up." Orion said as he stuck one his legs out straight and fired from his grieve, bringing his other leg around rather quickly to fire again. Meanwhile, Aaron frowned as he brought his shadow up to block multiple rounds as Orion basically breakdanced from all the rounds he was firing from _Opuggnator_ ( _Opug_ for short). Orion finished the salvo of buckshot by firing both grieves at once, sending the unstable man into the air. Seeing his chance, Aaron lashed out with his shadow to knock Orion further into the air, before rushing forward and jumping to meet him with a powerful swing that connected with his stomach, cutting into him a good amount and launching him to the ground, leaving a small blood trail as he rolled to a stop.

"Serves you-SON OF A BITCH!" Aaron yelled out in pain from a heavy hit to the spine. He spun around to be met with a VERY pissed off Neo. He began blocking frantically trying to stave off the onslaught that Neo was unleashing with her parasol, and finally caught a break when she ever so slightly overextended on a swing, allowing him to trip her with her own shadow. He brought down a heavy overhead swing that she frantically blocked, but in turn was knocked entirely to the ground. With a gesture of Aaron's hand, Neo was restrained to the ground as her shadow wrapped around her arms and legs. Aaron flipped his sword into a reverse grip and stood over Neo, taking in the look of fear that has replaced her usual unamused expression.

"While I would thoroughly enjoy _hurting_ you, I have people to kill so have fun in hell bitch." Aaron said as he raised his sword high above his head and thrusted down as Neo closed her eyes and looked away... only for his blade to stop mere inches from her heart by a gauntlet. He was forcefully pulled away from the small woman and was met by Orion's face of pure unbridled rage.

" **Did I say you can touch her, Motherfucker?!** " Orion said with his voice laced with heavy killing intent. He grabbed Aaron by the face with his other gauntlet that appeared to have a yellow vial of dust sticking out of it.

"Omh mhp-AUGGGG!" Aaron began to complain as he knew what that vial was, but was cut off by about 18 million volts of electricity, causing his world to know only pain and agony. The look of anger eventually melted off of Orion's face as he threw Aaron away. No sooner than being released, a parasol slipped under Aaron's neck as Neo heaved him over her back as hard as she could, slamming him in the headfirst into the concrete. Hard. Aaron rolled to a stop unconscious from being a human lighting rod and losing a fight against the concrete.

( **End song** )

Neo scowled as she walked forward with both of her eyes being white. She slowly pulled a stiletto type blade out of her parasol but was stopped by Orion.

"That's enough dear, I doubt Alex would appreciate us killing his brother, despite how much of a douchebag he is." Orion said as he blocked her path to the downed man. She sheathed her blade with a pout before a lustful smile appeared on her face. She dragged his head down to her level and gave him a passionate kiss that he fully returned before pulling away. She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her now pink-brown eyes.

"At least your violence quota has been filled for the day." Orion said with a laugh as he shook his head. Neo still looked at Orion with a look of pure lust so he had to calm her

"We'll play later, c'mon, let's go watch Alex, see if he could use a hand." He continued as Neo grabbed his arm and leaned against him as they walked away.

Alex's POV, Alex vs. Lillth, after Orion's fight (they have basically been smacking the shit out each other the entire time).

I stood across from Lillth, her clothes tattered and her face bloody. We have been fighting hit for hit for a while now, both of us panting hard from sheer exhaustion.

"Give up Alex, you can't win, you are coming back with me dead or alive, although I prefer alive." Lillth said as she switched her bow back into zweihander form.

"Now why would that be?" I asked as I deployed my hidden blades (I ran out of bullets for _Apocalypto_ (Damn it Grif!) and my scythe broke)

"Because I could have some fun with you." She said in a sultry tone

*sighs* "You always were the kinky one between the two of us." I said then I rushed forward and slashed with both blades, forcing Lillth to jump back to avoid getting sliced.

"I never heard you complain." She said as she brought her sword down in an overhead swing that I blocked by crossing both of my blades.

"I said the safe word like 8 times!" I yelled as I attempted a sweep kick that she jumped over and returned with a kick to my chest, pushing me back a few feet.

(Off to the side)

"I have seen a lot of weird fights, but this one is up there." Orion said to which Neo only nodded in agreement.

(Back with the fight)

"Enough talking, it's time to end this!" Lillth yelled as she formed her bow and drew back 7 arrows.

"I couldn't agree more!" I said as I formed 3 turrets in front of me. There was a moment of extreme calm, much like the eye of the storm in a hurricane. Then she released her arrows and my turrets opened fire at her. Dust kicked up as the arrows were explosive, causing the entire arena to become covered in soot. After the smoke cleared, both me and Lillth were standing... Until Lillth dropped to one knee panting heavily. I walked over to her and before I could say anything, my arms were chained to the ground by my own shadows and I saw Aaron standing as if he just woke up. Orion and Neo tried to help but a wall made entirely from shadows prevented them from being able to do, well, anything. I tried to break free but I couldn't move at all and I couldn't break myself out since I am extremely low on aura.

" **DIEEEEE!** " Aaron screamed as he sent a spear of made from his own shadow launched towards me, destroying the ground as it passed over it. I looked down and waited for my death. I heard flesh being ripped apart and a pain filled scream but I didn't feel any pain and the scream was not my own, I was honestly confused about it until I looked up and my heart stopped. Lillth was impaled by the spear, it still holding her in the air as blood ran down her leg onto the floor.

"L-Lillth?" I barely managed to croak out as the spear disappeared, dropping her into her own puddle of blood. The shadows vanished from my arms so I quickly ran up to her and placed what was left of my cloak on her abdomen in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"H-hey Alex, a-are you okay?" She asked weakly as she continued to bleed.

"Why did you take the hit for me? Why?" I asked slightly hysterical.

"Because I still love you, you goof. But I don't think that matters anymore though." She said as she coughed up blood.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be okay, I promise." I told her which made her smile and she raised her hand up to my face.

"Don't make a girl a promise... That you know you can't keep..." She said before her arm fell by her side, un-moving. She breathed her last breath and her eyes shut, never to open again. I broke from my depressed thoughts when I heard Aaron **laughing**.

"You bastard... **I'LL KILL YOU!** " I screamed in pure rage, both of my eyes shifting to black as I stood up and bolted towards Aaron, picking up my discarded scythe on the way to him and I buried the large blade to the Hilt in his chest before removing the daggers from the rear part of the scythe and buried those into his neck. I saw him smile and pull out a detonator but before he could push it, Neo cut it in two, rendering it useless.

He died shortly after that, I stood up and immediately regretted it because I looked down and saw a large hunk of rebar stuck in my thigh. I let out a heavy sigh and ripped it out as my right eye changed back to its usual red color as my left eye stayed a dull blue. I left my broken scythe in what used to be Aaron and walked over to Lillth's body and picked her up in a bridal carry. Orion and Neo were silent as they didn't want to risk setting me off again. As I limped to the bullheads, I saw my team freeze up upon seeing me which doesn't surprise me since I'm carrying a dead person and I probably look like shit. It was a silent walk back, the teams that came to back us up parting ways and what hurt me the most about seeing them was Ruby. Her and Lillth were like sisters, often found working on something random or inhaling cookies, she just looked... Empty, although I am not able to talk since I am empty...

I got in the bullhead with my family and hugged them. And for the first time in a long time, I truly broke down. I cried myself to sleep in my mother's arms, her tail wrapped around my arm, I finally had my family back, yet I have never felt so alone...

Third person omniscient POV, 10 years later

Earl and Coco married in his 2nd year, shortly before she gave birth to his son, Jacky Jr. Upon graduation, Earl went off to compete in multiple MMA tournaments, gaining 3 world champion titles. Now, both Coco and himself became the combat instructors at Beacon Academy, with Jacky Jr. living with his parents at Beacon with the dreams of becoming a huntsman, just like his parents. -status: living, working at beacon.

Baron became a world leader for faunas rights, only surpassed by Blake. He racked up numerous successful missions and even discovered (and subsequently killed) the rare drake Grimm (it is a dragon, N'uff said), now classified as the most dangerous type of Grimm on the face of remnant. He went MIA after venturing into Drake territory but is still alive as his transmitter is still working-status: living, current whereabouts are unknown (somewhere in drake territory).

Violet stayed in Vale after graduation, often helping Alex in his day to day life. She became a world renowned hand to hand specialist, and is now the aura instructor at Beacon. -status: living, working at Beacon.

Alex dropped out of beacon shortly after his mission to get his family members back, his long list of injuries finally catching up with him. He was broken mentally for a small amount of time before his ex-team (that was then led by Earl) helped him pull through his depression. He is now the history teacher at Beacon despite not being a huntsman. -status: living, working at Beacon.

Tsuki's team (Wolf and Nicolas) graduated with honors, alongside teams RWBY and JNPR. Sadly, 2 years after graduation, they were overwhelmed and vanished in Grimm territory with a last transmission being made before losing all contact. "Huntsman don't die, we just go missing in action" -status: MIA (assumed KIA), whereabouts unknown.

Alex's POV, junior's club, VIP section

"Opal, good to see you again!" Junior exclaimed happily.

"I am the co-owner of the place, you just saw me yesterday." Orion said as he pinched the bridge of his nose at his long time friend's drunken behavior.

"Doesn't mean I can't be happy to see my friend." Junior said as he stumbled off to somewhere that's not here.

"I can still remember the graduation party that you held here, man that was a good time." I said as limped using a semblance made cane to room 7 with Orion and Neo.

"Yeah that was great, although I could have gone without Violet biting me." Orion said as he rolled his shoulder.

"I didn't hear you complaining when she was biting Neo~" I sang which earned a cheeky grin from said lady, she somehow gotten taller over the years, I would have to guess very late growth spurts (although she is still small, not even reaching my shoulders).

"I have to admit, I just might take Neo for a spin." I heard a feminine voice say from behind me. That comment made Orion glare and Neo gain a sultry smile.

"What have I told you about teleporting behind me?" I asked as I removed the knives floating around Violet.

"But it is so fun." she pouted.

"I swear, you haven't changed a bit since our graduation." I said as we walked into the VIP room.

"I changed! You just got grouchy." Violet said as she flopped on the loveseat.

"That's just because I have to take enough painkillers to tranquilize a Goliath." I said as I took a more sedated path to sit down next to her. Reminded me of a conversation I had in my team's third year.

 _Flashback_

 _"So Orion, how did you and Neo really get together?" I asked randomly causing Orion to pause what he was doing (which was sitting on the couch across from me, biting Neo's neck, with the sole purpose of screwing with me, and possibly getting Neo ready for after I leave but that was besides the point)._

 _"At first, I didn't actually have a choice. Would you say no to her, especially when you live with her? She isn't unattractive, far from it, and her personality, while eccentric enough to prevent boredom, isn't truly that bad. She just looks at the world a little differently, something that she has partially done with me. She and I are happy together and truly do care about one another." He said before he leaned in and kiss Neo then he looked up at me with a serious expression._

 _"And I'll repeat what I have said before, the sex is fucking awesome." He said to which Neo rewarded him with a gesture that actually made him blush. I left shortly after that since clothes started being removed._

 _End flashback_

"Yo, remnant to Alex, you in there?" Baron asked me...

"Holy shit, you're alive! Where the fuck have you been?" I asked my ex-teammate.

"Oh you know, killing drakes, finding dust deposits, same old same old." He said nonchalantly as if he hadn't been missing for 2 years.

"Be glad that my parents don't know about you, they think of you as another kid so they would never let you leave their sight again." I said with a smile, showing that I was screwing with him.

"How is your family doing anyways?" Baron asked me.

"Mom and dad are good, my sister is still looking for Darren since he arrived 8 years ago." I said as I looked at the glass of rye that somehow appeared in my hand.

"He's still lost?" Violet asked a little more solemn.

"Not lost, knowing Darren he is probably just going with the flow, hell, he probably doesn't even know that we're looking for him." I said with chuckle.

"Really?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, he is a lot like you in the sense that he just isn't surprised by anything," I said as I made a small panther statue with my semblance.

"I call bull on that." Orion said as he grabbed Neo a drink that looked like neapolitan ice cream.

"He was once hit by a car and his response was "ow". That's it, didn't scream, didn't swear, and just walked all the way into the hospital." I said as I downed my rye.

"I have the feeling that me and him would have made great friends." He said as he grabbed another beer.

"Don't talk about him like he's dead, he just isn't with us at the moment." I said as watched Violet sneak up on Baron and tried (and failed) to stop laughing at him screaming in pain from her biting him.

"I actually have a question Orion, how did you and Neo first meet?" I asked him which made him actually spit out his drink from laughing which made everyone look at him funny.

"Wait, you're serious?" He asked to which everyone in the room nodded

"Umm, I went to bed in my dorm and woke up in her room with Neo on top of me with a knife to my throat, and she was naked." He said after gathering his thoughts and we all looked to Neo to see if he was kidding. A quick gesture meant that he was telling the truth.

"How do you go from that, to that *points to Neo sitting on Orion's lap*?" Violet asked to which Orion shrugged.

"I stayed with her, since I had literally nowhere to go, she decided to train me since she got bored which led to my aura being unlocked in a convoluted manner. If you're wondering, I had to dive into my soul to kick my darker half's ass to which Neo wrecked him so I combined with him out of pity. Then I got a job at Junior's and became a valuable employee, getting all the VIP privileges that I have now. Then after about 6 months, she just announced that we were dating, I didn't know about it until Torchwick wished me luck. Been dating ever since." I knew he left stuff out but that was because he couldn't talk about Earth to the current crowd of people.

We kept drinking and joking, laughing about nothing at all and just enjoying each other's company. As the night drew to a close, another memory surfaced that made me smile.

 _Flashback (last one I swear)_

 _"Congratulations to the newly licensed huntsman and huntresses in the room, to a long and successful career." I said as I raised my glass in celebration of my friends' graduation. Everyone else raised their glass and let out a cheer before downing whatever was in their cups. I left the party to another VIP room since I was, in all honesty, jealous of my friends._

 _"What are you doing away from the party?" I heard Orion ask me from the doorway._

 _"I could ask you the same question." I said in return._

 _"Neo wasn't feeling well so I brought her hear to grab some air away from the drunken shenanigans." he said as he walked over to me with Neo in tow._

 _"Neo, could you give us a few minutes?" Orion asked his mute girlfriend to which she nodded and teleported elsewhere._

 _"So when are you going to put a ring on her finger?" I asked which made him spit out his drink._

 _*cough* "We don't plan on getting married." He said after clearing the alcohol out of his lungs which made me raise an eyebrow at him._

 _"We both feel that placing the monikers 'husband' and 'wife' on each other would be weird." Orion said which earned a deadpan from me._

 _"You two are already weird, one is mute and has more than a few psychotic tendencies while the other is impassive to the world around them." I said as I stood up with the help of a semblance made cane._

 _"I am glad you found everyone that you've been looking for, that you have your happy ever after. If you ever find a way back home, don't tell me about it." He said out of the blue._

 _"Honestly Orion, Remnant is my home now. Me and my family have nothing to go back to, not to mention that none of us would blend in since we are literally part wolf. If you don't mind me asking, why would you not want to know?" I asked out of curiosity._

 _"Our Earth's are more than likely different, that doesn't even include the fact that I can't remember anything before coming here. I can remember plenty of raw facts and information, but anything that comes to my personal life is a blank slate. Besides, I'm happy here, I have amazing friends, a steady job, and a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend that needs to learn to not eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Orion said as Neo appeared back into view again._

 _"I can't even be surprised anymore, so much for buying you two ice cream." I said which made her suddenly appear in front of the both of us with a powerful puppy dog eyed look._

 _"Okay okay, I'll get you both ice cream. Sheesh, that is even more powerful than Ruby's pout." I said as Orion nodded in agreement. Orion stood up with his girlfriend by his side._

 _"Go, enjoy your happy ending, my story still has a long ways to go." He said sounding rather sentimental but I wasn't gonna argue my leg was killing me so a drink didn't sound too bad right now..._

 _End flashback_

"Happy ending huh..." I said quietly to myself as I left the room to the balcony that looked over the skyscrapers that are beginning to be built to help with the population issues that have arisen over the last few years as living outside the walls has grown ever increasingly more dangerous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and span around with a RW1 (single shot rail pistol from COD: AW) raised- only to let it fade into the wind as Violet was standing there grinning.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm accidentally going to take your head off." I said with a sigh as I leaned against the railing.

"As I have always said, you'll have to try a lot harder than that." She said as she leaned back against the railing next to me.

"I'm surprised that you're not trying to bite anyone" I said which made her pout.

"I don't do that all the time!" She argued.

"Peace, I was just cracking a joke." I said which calmed her down. She spread her wings out to the full span and looked at me with a pleading look.

"Hey Alex, do you want to fly with me?" She asked which made me let out a sigh.

"I haven't flown since I dropped out of Beacon, I don't even know if I still can." I told her which made her smile.

"I'll catch you if you fall." She said which was true, she has been known to carry Ursas to high altitudes just let go and watch 'em fall to their inevitable demise.

"Know what, I'll do it, I always found it to be relaxing." I said as I called upon my semblance to create a set of wings. No longer were they skeletal in nature but instead took on an angelic appearance much like the rest of my creations after I broke from my depression. We took to the skies and just flew around the city, laughing at old stories from her Beacon years and just enjoying life. As we flew, I smiled knowing that this would be the rest of my life.

 _I may not carry a blade any longer, nor do I fight against evil forces, but I am free, no longer haunted by the shadows of my past. This wolf can finally run free..._

A/N: that is the end of this story with a longer chapter to top it off. If you sent in an idea and it wasn't used, I apologize as I had a path set that I didn't want to deviate from. I will continue writing stories but not right off the bat as everyone could use a little break. On the question of whether I will rewrite this story later on after improving my writing... That's a strong maybe. Thank you all for the support in my writing. Later peeps


	25. Afterthought: Chapter 1

A/N: Haii my adorable little peeps. I'm taking a small break from Castle of Glass (because holy writer's block) to bring you an Omake type chapter thingy! Starting with this, I plan on adding more stuff to this storyline, and even Answering some questions that were never Answered by the original story arc (like how is it teaching at Beacon or where did my brother go). Anyway, on to the shenanigans!

Alexander's POV, Monday morning

"I fucking hate Mondays" I uttered to myself as I limped into the teacher's lounge, making an immediate beeline for the coffee pot. It seemed both Earl and Coco shared this thought as they both let out a grunt of agreement from their respective dents in the metal table used for lunch.

"It's morning! It's morning!" I heard Violet cheer happily as she skipped into the lounge, clearly in one of her energetic moods.

"How are you even functioning this fucking early?" I heard Earl ask the ever so random batwoman in the room.

"The trick is getting laid my friend" she said as she plopped next to our old teammate. I choose to ignore whatever debauchery she had gotten herself into last night in preference of getting the lifeblood known as caffeine. I looked at the pot right before I poured myself a mug of coffee and decided to forgo the mug.

"Alex, why did you grab the entire pot of coffee?" Coco asked me as she turned her attention away from Earl and Violet. I sat next to her and didn't even dignify her with a verbal answer. I gestured to my old teammates, who were now trying to choke each other out.

*sighs* "You have a strong case there, want to help me break it up before they crash through the wall... Again" She said with a gesture to the wall on my right, freshly repaired with new drywall and plaster. I gave out an audible sigh before using my semblance to forcibly pull them apart, all while chugging away at my coffee.

"Awww why'd you ruin my fun Alex?" Violet asked from her prison to which Earl nodded to.

"It's Monday, I'm in no mood to put up with shit today, also, classes start in 15 minutes so let's get to work." I said which made Violet squeal happily and teleport to her classroom. I released Earl and he let out a shaky laugh.

"I feel so bad for her students, especially on days like this" he said which earned a bark of laughter from his wife.

"Like you're one to talk, last week you threw a kid through the ceiling for falling asleep during my lecture." Coco said which made me start cackling like a maniac.

"I... Have no comeback for that... Anyway, let's get to class, gotta set a good example for little Jacky. Come on babe" Earl said as he Damn near dragged Coco out the room in his hurry to get to class. I stood and quickly made my exit from the lounge, wouldn't want to be late, I am the instructor after all...

Baron's POV, Ozpin's office.

"Heya Ozzie, what'd you call me here for?" I asked the elder headmaster, though he looked just the same as the day I met him all those years ago.

"I want you to be a co-instructor to Alex's history class, as he is the only history teacher we have since Oobleck retired. At least until we find an open room so you can be our second history professor" Ozpin said which made me smile a bit

"I'd love to, it beats sleeping in a tree or playing cat and mouse with a Drake" I said while suppressing a memory of nearly being roasted alive upon multiple occasions. With a shudder, I grabbed the credentials and licenses from Ozpin before leaving with a bow.

'I wonder what class with Alex is like... It's probably mellow' I thought to myself as I got into the elevator, little did I know how wrong I was.

Alex's POV, in his classroom

"-nd so, The War of Color has changed life in everyway, from the technology in your hands to the very names your parents have given you." I finished the lecture and looked into the class to see the usual delinquent on scroll. His name is Cobalt but he goes by the name Riku for some odd reason.

"Riku! Since you seem so intent on what is on that scroll of yours, care to explain the role of the Faunas people in the War?" I asked the boy, wondering what stupid thing he had to say today

"They were just meat shields, that's all the freaks are good f-"

" **COBALT EUGENE BLACK, I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH VIEWS IN THIS CLASSROOM. NOW APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR RUDE BEHAVIOR OR I WILL TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!** " I yelled in a booming demonic voice, long un-used and somewhat forgotten by myself. It terrified the entire class, one girl fainted and another student pissed himself, but Cobalt was entirely ineffected by my outburst of rage.

"Like you could do anything, you're a cripple. And you're not even a huntsman!" The huntsman in training yelled at me, standing from his seat in his ignorant rage.

"Go get your combat gear and meet me in the combat arena in ten minutes or I will fail you for the rest of the year" I told him, sending him walking to his locker for his weaponry.

"Umm Professor Shinigami, what do you plan on doing once we all get there?" One of my more timid students asked. I gave a feral smile which showed off my elongated canine teeth.

"I'm going to personally teach that poor excuse of a boy some manners" I said as the doors to my class opened, revealing someone I didn't quite expect.

"Hey Baron, what are you doing here? I thought you would have been off chasing dragons by now" I told my long time friend, making him smile slightly at my choice of words.

"Actually, Ozzie asked me to be your co-teacher until I get my own classroom. I thought your class would be mellow but seeing how you're about to murder a student with his own arms, I was sorely mistaken." He said, making a few students green around the gills.

"I won't beat him that badly" I said which made Baron snort and start laughing since we both knew I might go overboard. I started out the door and called out over my shoulder to the other occupants in the room

"Now class, let's walk to the arena so I can teach you all a lesson about history repeating itself."...

Alex's POV, just outside the combat arena

"How do you know Earl will let you interrupt his class so you can kick this kid's teeth in?" Baron asked me from the back of our group, probably to ensure no one ditches.

"Because he enjoys an ass whooping and he can use my fight for his class" I said as I opened the door to Coco's and Earl's combat class, rather loudly to gain the attention of everyone in the arena.

"Professor Shinigami, what brings your class to my neck of the woods?" Earl said slightly irritated by my interruption.

"Why Professor Greytey, I'm going to give your class a show, much like last year and the year before that" I said causing Coco to nod before heading into the stands. Earl walked up to me and spoke in whispered tone.

*sighs* "Every year brings that one student that is a pain, and every year you kick the shit out of them to get through to them. You really need to find a better way to connect my friend" he said as he held his face in his hand out of irritation

"What was your lesson today?" I asked him, catching him slightly off guard.

"Well, we were teaching about how to deal with an opponent who wields a pole-arm weapon. Furthermore, I was going to dabble into opponents who attack heavily with semblance based actions" he said making me nod.

"That works perfectly, use this fight to teach your class." I said as the doors opened yet again, revealing Riku in his combat gear. He was in all black clothes, black cargo pants and some black sneakers that perfectly refected his dark brown eyes. He wielded a black spear that was about 5 feet in length and had a gun function at the opposite end of the spear, though it was more of a grenade launcher since it fired 15mm rounds. He had a belt around his waist that held multiple vials of varying dust.

"Go get Goodwitch from her 4th year class, this is going to make a very big mess" I said as I limped into the middle of the arena to stand opposite from the young Huntsman-in-training. I shrugged off my heavy black and red overcoat and stood in combat attire exactly like the gear I used in my beacon days. A Simple black, long sleeve shirt with black armor on my chest, back, left shoulder and forearms. The armor was red at the edges and seemingly faded to black the closer you got to the middle of the armor. I had black combat pants with armor on my shins. For footwear, I had black steel-toed boots that had red laces. The normal cloak I wore was replaced with a black and red overcoat, which was currently residing on the floor behind me. I sighed heavily as I reached behind me and pulled out my shotgun scythe _Howling Redemption_ , in all of its glory. I sighed yet again as I unfurled it into its full form, bringing back very painful memories that I quickly pushed to the back of my mind.

"Last chance to apologize Mr. Black, it will save you time and the humiliation of being beat down in front of your peers." I said rather darkly, my red and black aura leaking off of me in a show of power. 'Riku' hesitated for a split second before hardening his glare at me.

"You're just a crippled freak, nothing to worry about." He said as he held his spear over his shoulder, pointing the grenade launcher at me. I saw Goodwitch walk into the stands in the corner of my peripheral vision which meant I could launch my assault.

( **Cue Old man by Red Light King** )

I formed a brace on my bad leg with my semblance and launched myself towards my opponent at speeds that rivaled Ruby without her semblance. He countered my Charge by firing directly at my advancing form, though his rounds proved useless as I made a large shield to cover my advance. I heard him let out a growl of frustration before my shield exploded in a hail of Ice, courtesy of his own semblance that allowed him to control the elements themselves (dust seemed to amplify this effect as well as gave him something to actually control). I simply pushed through the onslaught and smacked him upside the head with the pole arm of my scythe. The boy bounced a few times off the concrete before coming to his feet off a roll. He growled louder which gave me an evil thought.

"If you keep growling like that, people just might think that you're a "freak" just like me." I said with a chuckle, causing him to lose his cool and launch a sphere of lightening at me which I stopped by making a simple rod appear in its path.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder to hit me, here, I'll make it fair" I said as I held my dominant right arm behind my back. He grew even more angered and rushed me in a blind charge that I simply sidestepped and tripped him with a quick strike to his leg with my scythe. I could actually feel the pure anger radiating from the boy as his eyes glowed orange and fire formed around the both of us. Fire licked at my skin, my aura being the only thing preventing me from being set ablaze. I simply jumped back and landed in a pained crouch as my brace gave slightly. I quickly reinforced it and looked up to see Riku charging me yet again. I dove to the side and threw a HE clip at his feet before shooting it, sending him into the red on aura as well launching him outside the ring.

( **End song** )

"Don't ever let your emotions cloud your judgement, that's how you wind up KIA in the field. Keep a wide stance and use your weapon's length to your advantage and use your semblance more, practice makes perfect. *sighs deeply* There's a reason I'm a teacher here, I'm capable of taking down most huntsman should I have to. I'm highly proficient in CQC and long range combat, as well as Aura control. While I'm not a huntsman, I'm highly respected in the field and people often come to me to seek out advice concerning combat against our fellow man." I said while leaning against my scythe as a walking stick. My student remained silent as I continued speaking.

"Faunus-human relations have improved significantly over the past decade, especially with the eradication of the White Fang as well as Cinder Fall's anarchist movement. It's rare I see views like yours anymore 'but seeing your last name, it shouldn't surprise me in the slightest.'" I said the last part to myself, Mercury was always a Dick so it doesn't surprise me his younger Half brother is one as well. I saw Earl walk to the front of the arena to conclude his lesson while Goodwitch fixed the numerous holes that showed up throughout our scuffle.

"As you can see class, Pole-Arm weapons are extremely versatile and can fight at most ranges with ease. However, they are most effective at the outer edge of their range and least effective closest to the wielder of the weapon. Variation is very common with the weapon type as can be seen by the comparison between Professor Shinigami's scythe and Mr. Black's spear. Professor Adel, anything to add?" He said with a look over to his wife

"Yes, both of the combatants have a large aura pool and powerful semblances, which is difficult to combat against. It can be done through careful study of your opponent early on, which can lead to an effective counter attack or a necessary retreat to avoid being killed in action. That will be all class, have an excellent rest of your day." She said making most of the students run because, and I quote "FREEEDOOMMMMM!"... These kids will be the death of me. I turned to Riku and helped him up off the ground.

"This isn't the first time I had to beat a student into shape, and I won't hesitate to do so again. Before you continue on your way, think about getting to know some of the Faunus people. You'll be pleasantly surprised to find that they are just normal people with some extra parts. Now go and enjoy the rest of the day." I said making him nod and turn around to nearly bump into Orion and Neo... Don't say it kid, don't Fucking sa-

"She's so short"... He said it, what have you done. You hath unleashed the hell knownst to humanity has Feminine Fury®. I pity you, you poor soul. I pray you run faster than she can.

"..You alright ma'am?" He asked as he backed away slightly from the woman who was radiating a very pissed off Neapolitan colored aura and smiled very creepily.

"Kid, run as fast as you can to Ozpin because he's the only one who can save you now" Orion said making him immediately heed his word and ran for his life towards the exit.

"10 lien that he doesn't make it into the hall" I said, not even questioning why they were here or attempting to stop Neo from murdering one of my students.

"You're on cripple" He said as we watched Riku get caught halfway to the door and get tossed around like a rag doll. No joke, she had him by the leg and was slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Orion handed me my Money and stopped his wi- I mean girlfriend from murdering one of my students.

"That's enough Neo, we just got your records cleaned so it'd be counter-productive to kill someone" Orion said which made Neo hold Riku up by his leg before tossing him aside and shrugging apatheticly. She reappeared behind Orion and jumped onto his back like a koala... If I wasn't so terrified of this woman, I'd call it adorable.

"So with Neo going on a small rampage out of the way, what brings you two to Beacon today?" I asked as we all began walking to the exit (and stepping over my unconscious student... Eh, he'll be fine).

"Believe it or not, I'm looking into something that actually requires the assistance of a huntsman, Neo... Came for the sake of following me to see what I get myself into." Cue said female biting the ever living shit out of Orion's neck "Anyway, I can't seem to find the Wizard anywhere" Orion said as he flared his aura to fix the bleeding his w- girlfriend caused him.

"I'd suggest looking in the cafeteria, he seems to frequent there quite a bit now. And if you still can't find him, just ask me about it." I said as a bullhead landed in the airdocks.

"That seems like a good idea, may- NEO!" Orion yelled out, causing me to turn and see Neo skipping happily towards us... With at least 5 students in varying levels of unconsciousness behind her.

"...You really need to get her a leash or something" I said making Neo glare at me and sign angrily at me.

*is that a short joke?! I will destroy you and all you hold dear!*

"It wasn't Neo, I say that because you wander around more than Ruby at a gunshow." I said making Orion turn to me slightly disturbed.

"You went to one of those with her? He asked unsettled by the thought of that.

"It was that or shopping with Yang and we all know her and Blake have a somewhat open relationship, so while the notion is nice, I'd rather not get dragged into that. I'd like to avoid getting 3rd degree burns and numerous scratches." I said making Neo perk up so I immediately shot that down.

"Yang still wants to rip your head off then shit down your neck and Blake would like nothing more than to strangle you with that damnable ribbon of hers." I said, making her visably deflate and Orion mouth a _Thank you_ my way.

"I just realized, I can message Ozpin. Gimme a sec" I said as I started messaging Ozpin. With that done, I heard a very quiet noise that was slowly getting louder, and closer until

"ORRIONNNNNNNNNN" *thud*

Well, I suppose it's true what they say, talk about someone enough and they shall appear.

"OHMYGODITSBEENSOLONGHOWHAVEYOUBEENORION!"... Damn I forgot how fast Ruby spoke when she's happy and excited. Orion simply patted her head as calm as could be even though she was basically laying on top of him.

"I've been well Ruby, sorry about being out of touch, I had to deal with some robbers... And thugs... And assholes, wow, crime has certainly gone down as of late hasn't it?" Orion said while Neo adopted a look of innocence... Bullshit. I saw Violet walk (Read skip happily) towards us as she was done for the day.

"Neo, cut that look of innocence off your face, you're the least innocent person I know and that says a lot because I know Orion and Violet" I said which made Her pout at me and Orion (who is now standing attempting to decipher what an overly excited Ruby is saying) look at me very irradiated.

"Oi! I'm more in the gray area than a lot of people! Don't make me go to town on your ass Alex, I will beat on a cripple!" He said which made me deadpan pretty heavily at him and Violet laugh for no reason at all.

"Orion, I'm sure you're very aware of why there are no more pedophiles or rapists in the city of Vale and I'm sure you're even more aware of the gruesome details of their untimely deaths." I said which made him snort slightly.

"No proof, I plead the 5th, also I date a psychopath, blame her." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. I looked over at Neo to see her and Ruby having what I could only describe as them trying to out puppy dog eye each other. I immediately turned away from that as I saw Ruby's eyes getting watery. I pulled out my scroll and loaded a video and played it for Orion.

"Really, then why are you shown beating a man to death with his own leg in this security cam footage?" I asked him which made him make a random gesture to Neo, which in turn made her pull at her scroll and delete my video remotely.

"What proof? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He said making me chuckle as I pulled up the same exact video from my home server and showed him it again.

"You do realize I have multiple copies of everything, right? Not to mention that Ozpin has every video of you "at work" which numbers easily in the hundreds. That man scares me sometimes." I said with a mild shudder at the thought of why my boss had those clips

"I see, Neo *said girl appears in front of him* please clean that up for me. And he probably has them for his own amusement, he's an odd enigma" he said making her vanish while a thought popped into my mind.

"In all seriousness though, Ozzie scares the piss outta me, I don't get how the government lets him be headmaster sometimes." I said, though I immediately regret it as I felt a powerful presence behind me

"Ozpin is right behind me isn't he?" I asked Orion to receive a very malicious grin from my long time friend..

Orion's POV

"Hey Ozpin, you still up for poker this Saturday?" I asked making him smile slightly behind a now petrified Alex.

"Yes I am, before we get to your business, I need to discuss some things with Professor Shinigami in that classroom over there, _come with me Professor_ " Ozzie said darkly as he literally dragged Alex into a vacant classroom, which gained the attention of a large number of students.

"What's going on?"

"Was that Ozpin?"

"I wonder what Professor Shinigami did now"

* **SCRRREEEEEEEE** *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Everyone heard Alex scream from the other side of the door followed by an extremely large amount of explosions, gunshots, and the screeching of metal on metal.

"So children, you have two choices kids, fight me and Neo *cue her reappearing* or help out your professor out, chose wisely kids" I said, causing all the students and even Violet to run into the room... Only for all of the kids to run out of the room, screaming like banshees.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, IT WON'T FUCKING DIE! VIOLET QUIT LAUGHING AT ME AND HELP DAMN IT!** " Alex screamed as Violet could be heard laughing her ass off in the background of battle. I felt a light tapping on my arm so I turned to Neo who made a gesture that only I could understand

*Alex still owes you about 150 lien for drinks at the bar, and another 50 for saving his ass from Violet's Fury a few days ago*

"Ah so he does *opens door* HEY OZPIN, HE OWES ME MONEY SO NEED HIM ALIVE, AND MOSTLY SANE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, leading to Alex being thrown through the wall with Violet following him, laughing to the point of tears..

Alex's POV

"What.. the absolute Fuck was that. It reminded me of something I saw on Baron's porn folder on his personal computer." I said from my rather comfortable spot on the ground, making Violet stop laughing and her face flush slightly before teleporting away to most likely Baron's house... That's not disturbing at all

"Ozpin, did you summon something from the dark realm again?" I heard Orion ask from behind me, or was it on front of me? I don't know anymore, I Span too many times when I was flying through the wall.

"Yes I did, it was rather entertaining to watch him repeatedly cut it down though I have to get my suit dry cleaned again." The wizard said making me deadpan slightly at him

"You got a spot of dirt on your pants, oh boo-fucking-hoo." I said as I shakily got to my feet from being put into what could equate to a centrifuge.

"I will summon it again Professor"

"I retract my prior statement sir" I said making Ozzie smile

"You know I'm the only who fights your summons in CQC for a reason Ozpin. Also, I'd appreciate you not murdering my friends, they are difficult to come by with Neo around" Orion said making Neo pout at him and gesture frantically

"Last week you stabbed someone in the dick for waving at me, if that doesn't scream possessive then I don't know what does." He deadpanned, making everyone look at Neo to see her sheepishly rub the back of her neck.

"Anyway, what brings you to Beacon Orion? You and Neo usually can handle issues that arise given how you're both highly gifted in combat." He said as he tapped down his cane, making himself, Orion and Neo disappear from the room. I felt the eyes of all my students on me so I decided to fix that immediately before Orion and Neo get back from whatever the hell they're doing and maim them.

"Everyone who should be in class, go to class before Ms. Goodwitch gets a hold of you. You'll save yourself a slow and agonizing death." I said, causing half of the kids to run as if their life depended oon it; hell, knowing Glynda, it did.

"Awww Alex, why did you send them off? I wanted to see them to get maimed by the odd couple" I heard Violet ask me with a pout

"That's exactly why I sent them off, I did want them to g-OOF" I cut off as I was speed tackled onto my stomach. I peeked over my shoulder to see Ruby sitting on my back, smiling darkly all the same. I felt Ozpin and the odd couple pop back into the hall but I decided to fix the issue sitting on my spine

"Ruby, why are you sitting on my back?" I asked calmly, which only made her smile wider.

"Wellllll, Me and my team haven't been in town in forever soooo you get to go shopping with us~" She sang so damned happy with herself. I heard Violet and Orion laughing at misfortune until I heard a yelp from Orion like he was surprised.

"You get to come too buddy! We sooo need to catch up~" Yang sang as she Dragged him to me before dragging me along with him.

"Welcome to hell my friend, please enjoy your stay" I said in a downtrodden voice only to see Orion shatter like glass and disappear, a tape recorder left in his place that began playing a message.

"Yeah... Fuckkkk that. I have a girlfriend with a powerful illusionary semblance who I can bribe with sex and ice cream. At the Same time. Have fun getting your shopping done Alex" The tape played out before I facepalmed upon realizing something very important. I can fly, and Yang can't. I let my aura form on my back in a very subtle fashion before I formed wings and quite literally flew from Yang's grasp. I knew Orion was still in the area so I decided to voice my displeasure with him

"ORION, YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, I HOPE YOU GET STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR BRIBE!" I yelled as I flew high above the school. I heard a response almost immediately from my 'friend'

"THEN MAYBE I'M AN ASSHOLE FOR GIVING RUBY A SIXTUPLE ESPRESSO SHOT COFFEE TO GO AFTER YOU AND NOT ME!" I heard him yell out followed by a large explosion of rose petals from his general vicinity and him yelling something along the lines of wrong person.

"YOUCANTGETAWAYFROMMEORION!ACCEPTYOURFATE!" Ruby shot out so fast that I barely understood what she said. I saw Orion and Neo sprinting towards the edge of the cliff and he yelled something unintelligible before picking Neo up in a bridal carry and jumping off the cliff... I noticed Violet flying next to me so I decided to ask her a question

"Violet, what happens to people's sanity when they get here, does it just vanish the second they step foot on the campus?" I asked her as calm as I could.

"I-"

"SO LONG, ROMAN, IS A MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!" Orion cut off Violet with his outburst atop a bullhead he was riding, all while still carrying his tiny girlfriend (I'm glad she can't read minds) who was now glaring at him. They flew away so I decided to answer my own question

"The answer is yes Violet *sighs* I think I'll just watch Ruby go to town on the local populace... Holy shit that was dark." I said as I felt a powerful presence next to me

"I told you that you could be a headmaster Alex." Ozzy said as he stood next to me... On thin air...

"Fuck this shit, I'm not even gonna ask, I'm done with class for day. I'm going to go drink until I pass out." I said as I flew towards the Vale docks to an old bar to get plastered...

A/N: There you go my little peeps! Note that I've begun editing early chapters in this story so it can, well, not suck. Later peeps *waves happily*


End file.
